Complete Opposites
by neko-nya
Summary: After a strange night's of thieving, Dark and Krad find themselves seperated and completely completely opposite...and now they have to face the terror of normal lives DarkKrad DaiSat
1. Prologue

Complete Opposites

Prologue

_**I will be stealing the Diamond of Aphrodite at the stroke of ten.**_

_**Dark Mousy

* * *

**_

Satoshi snorted as he read the card over, then he looked at his watch, it was ten thirty, that bloody bastard of a thief. Late as usual, the blue haired boy frowned in annoyance and looked at his watch, even Krad was bored. The blonde was twirling a strand of hair around his finger over and over again. (Where is the damn thief?)

((He's late.))

(No shit.)

He was running out of patience which resulted in him snapping at the hunter which was not a good idea. ((Satoshi-sama…))

That was the warning, it was calm and filled with mock patience, Satoshi sighed and leaned against the wall, still waiting. Then they heard a commotion down the hall, (So he finally decided to show up.)

The thief was running towards them, huge grin on his face, behind him, a herd of police officers. Dark ran into the room and shut the huge oak door on them, on the other side of the door, banging and yelling could be heard. The kaitou smirked, "That was easy enough."

"Dark…"

The thief looked up, "Oh dang…you're in here…geeze, so much for an easy steal…"

Satoshi snorted and crossed his arms, they had a staring contest, Krad frowned, weren't they going to do anything? He was getting bored so he decided to take over. Satoshi collapsed, (Not now!)

((You're not doing anything!))

(I will in a second!)

((No you're not! All you're doing is having a staring contest!))

Dark raised a brow as white wings sprouted from the blue haired boy's back. –Hiwatari-kun!.-

/Shush you./

-What?.-

/You're ruining the show./

-What show?.-

/The show of evolution./

-How's that evolution?.-

/See? Creepy boys turn into homicidal blondes./

-That's hardly educational.-

/No but it's entertaining enough./

-…-

Then Krad appeared, (You cheap bastard!)

((Cheap?))

(You just _had_ to project images of Niwa into my head didn't you?)

((I wouldn't call it cheap more like…logical…))

(Liar!)

((I don't lie.))

Golden eyes glared at the thief, (You're doing exactly what I was!)

((No, watch.))

He grabbed the diamond that the thief was going to steal, "So this is what you're after."

Dark smirked, "Yea so how about handing it over?"

"What if I said no?"

"Then I'd have to take it from you."

"Hm?"

The thief blinked, "You know what I just noticed?"

"What?"

"We're not completely opposite like what they said…I mean…we're both guys aren't we?"

It was Krad's turn to blink, "That is…unless _you're _actually female…"

Dark's eyes widened, "Me? You look more feminine than me!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! I mean you have long hair and a slim waist!"

Krad blushed, Dark took the chance to try and grab the diamond from the blonde's hands, but when he touched the diamond, there was a glow and everything went white then black.

* * *

Daisuke sat up along with Satoshi near the door of the museum, "What happened?" 

"I don't know."

-Dark?.-

No reply.

"I think Dark's asleep."

Satoshi nodded, "Krad too."

They received no answer from their minds, Daisuke gave a nervous laugh, "This is strangely quiet…"

The blue haired boy nodded, "Let's go, I'll walk you back."

The redhead blushed, "T-thank you."

And off they went, not even turning back, if they did, they would've seen two unconscious figures lying on the floor. One in gold, and the other in black…

* * *

Violet eyes opened groggily, he sat there. Looked around, he was still in the museum, moonlight spilt everywhere within its reach. He let out a groan. Not too far from him laid a mop of gold. "Nnn…what's going on…?" Then the gold began to stir… 

Opening his eyes, he groaned, he had a headache, not too serious but still painful. Not to mention is hair was untied…it was awfully cold for a spring night…he looked up, the thief was sitting not too far from him, "…Dark?"

Wait…that wasn't his voice…

* * *

Nya

New fic! XD Krad's in for it now :D Nyahahahha...


	2. Ojousan?

Complete Opposites

Chapter One: Ojou-san?

Dark's eyes widened as the figure sat up, there sat the absolute most beautiful girl he'd even seen. Golden hair splayed everywhere, glowing under the moonlight, pale skin visible to violet eyes. Large confused golden eyes watched him, "Dark?" Violet eyes widened as he got up and walked towards the figure, he studied her face, sharp golden eyes and pale skin, the longest golden hair he'd ever seen…she looked exactly like a girl version of Krad with his hair down…not to mention naked…today was his lucky day...

He raised a brow, who knows, maybe he could get her to go on a date with him, "…miss?"

* * *

"…miss?" 

He blinked, why was the thief staring at him like that? The look that portrayed confusion, astonishment, stupefied, and excitement, not to mention he just called him a "miss"... He looked at himself, and yelped in horror. Number one, he was naked with nothing but his hair covering him, number two he wasn't exactly a "he"...he had…had…"stuff" that he'd rather not explain with details. The blonde covered herself up and blushed, she yelled, "What the hell happened!.?"

"What?"

The blonde frowned, Dark didn't recognize him, or so it seemed, "Dark…"

The thief raised a brow, so the girl knew his name, not surprising, after all, he, Dark Mousy, was insanely popular, "Yes ojou-chan?"

Krad grew annoyed, "Dark…it's me."

"…?"

"It's Krad."

The thief stared in horror, "Krad?"

The blonde's voice remained calm, "What the hell happened?"

Dark continued staring at the girl, he couldn't help it, "I don't know but you're…"

Krad looked away from the thief's stare, it was uncomfortable, "A girl…"

"A sexy one…"

The blonde blushed, "Where's Satoshi-sama?"

The thief was rather disappointed that the first thing the blonde asked was about his, no…her tamer, "Daisuke's gone too…I'm guessing that we separated…"

Krad frowned, she tried to get her wings to come out but they wouldn't, "What happened to my wings?"

"My second guess would be that we're human now…" Krad gaped in horror, she sat there on the floor, hair splayed all over, Dark couldn't help but start to gawk again, she looked beautiful, infinity times so, he shook his head, must stop staring..."That's the good thing about having detachable wings…"

Before he summoned the rabbit, he draped his coat over the naked blonde, Krad got up and put the coat on and buckled some of the straps up, blush still on her face, thank god the coat was long and reached down to her knees. Dark summoned his wings and scooped the blonde off her feet, Krad let out another yelp, "What!.?"

"I'm getting you out of here." While the thief carried her back to wherever he was heading, actually, he rather liked having a female Krad in his arms, he smirked, "I always knew you were the feminine side of this opposite thing."

"Shut up!" The blonde couldn't get used to how femininely-ish high-pitched her voice was, it was normal for a girl but it seemed infinity times more high pitched than her usual voice. However, she inwardly she was grateful that she didn't end up with some squealy-ish not to mention annoying voice. A moment later she blinked, "Where are we going?"

"Back to my house."

Krad blushed, "W-what?"

"Would you rather have me drop you off in the middle of nowhere while wearing nothing but a jacket?"

He had a point there, "Why are you doing all this?"

Dark grinned, "So I can ask you out on a date later."

The blush on her face made her frown less effective, "Perverted thief…"

"Yup...that's me…good ol' perverted thief…"

* * *

When they got back to the house Dark opened the window to the redhead's room and let the blonde in, "Ladies first, ojou-chan." 

Krad frowned but went in nonetheless, downstairs a commotion was heard, "What's going on?"

Dark came in, "Who knows? Let's go find out." When they reached downstairs, there were six people in sight lounging around in the kitchen, there was Kosuke, Emiko, Daiki, Towa, Daisuke, and Satoshi. The thief raised a brow, "What's with the party?"

The redhead stared at his alter-ego in horror, "Dark? How come you're over there?"

"Because you ditched me back there in the museum?"

Daisuke stared at him in confusion, "But…I thought you were asleep…"

"Like I'd actually fall asleep while you're with-"

The redhead cut him off, blushing, "D-Dark!"

Then it was Emiko's turn, poor Krad, she squealed, "Dark! Who's this? My, what a beautiful young lady! Is she your new girlfriend or something?"

The blonde blushed, it was Satoshi's turn to stare in horror, he took a couple steps towards the blonde, "…Krad?"

Dark had mentally crossed the "…Krad?" out and replaced it with "…grandma?" the thought made him laugh.

The blonde nodded graciously and greeted her tamer, "Satoshi-sama."

Dark was amused, very amused, not only did Satoshi look like he was about to faint but he was blushing like hell noticing that his curse was now a girl wearing nothing but a jacket. "Maybe you should stop staring now…you have Dai-chan to stare at."

Satoshi glared at the thief, blush deepening, "Urusai!"

Apparently, Krad was clueless, she tilted her head curiously, "Satoshi-sama?"

Once again the blue haired boy made the mistake of looking at the blonde, against his own will, he was captivated. Emiko snapped out of her trance, "That's Krad!.?"

The thief nodded, "We both grabbed the Diamond of Aphrodite and then BAM! This happened…"

"I see…"

"…she's being awfully quiet…"

Daisuke looked around and thought, _I would be too if I was not only in the house of my greatest enemy but had a group of guys staring at me…gods the horror, no wonder Krad's not yelling or fighting or doing anything Krad-like._

Emiko looked around and frowned, all the men of the house were gawking at the half naked blonde. She fumed, Kosuke, who was first to notice his wife's distress, ran over and wrapped an arm around her waist. Only then did her frown lessen a bit. Krad unfortunately was still oblivious to the attention the boys were giving her, looked around and blushed. Dark smirked, Krad looked so cute, not to mention sexy in that black leather too-long-to-be-a-coat. "Emiko…how about getting some clothes for…her?"

Daisuke's mother nodded and led the blushing girl out of the room, who was followed by a grinning Dark, the people in the kitchen gawked at them until they disappeared out of sight, Kosuke cleared his throat, "Now that that's over…"

Satoshi went from shock to denial, "That could _not _have been Krad…"

The redhead patted his shoulder sympathetically, "I never thought this day would come…look on the bright side…"

"What bright side?"

"…she's the prettiest girl around…and she'll be surrounded by people…"

The blue haired boy groaned, "He-she's not exactly sociable…"

"Well you never know…just let Dark stick around her and she'll be outgoing in no time."

Satoshi let out an even louder groan of mental agony, "Great…that's just great…"

* * *

Emiko rummaged through her closet and pulled out some spare clothes, "Here you go, these should fit you just fine." 

"B-but…"

"What? These are girl clothes?" The blonde remained silent, Emiko couldn't help but smirk at the blonde, "Krad…_dear_…you _are_ a girl…"

"…thank you…"

Emiko beamed, all her worrying washed aside the second she noticed that the blonde was a girl, a _helpless_ and _shy _girl, "No problem! This is like having a daughter!"

Krad held the clothes in her hands like they were some foreign delicacy. She just stared at it as Emiko left the room, Krad blinked and started unfolding the clothes.

Outside the door Dark leaned against the wall, Emiko came out he opened an eye and watched her, "So?"

"So what? I gave him-"

"Her."

"_Her _clothes."

"Now what?"

"She gets dressed and we discuss what happened, what _will _happen and what's happening. I rather like her this way…"

Dark watched the lady walk down the stairs, then he heard a crash from the room, out of pure instinct, he ran in and found the blonde on the bed who immediately grabbed her clothes and covered herself up while blushing. Dark blinked, "What just happened?"

Krad snapped, "A…nothing! …turn around!"

The thief did as he was instructed, there was shuffling noise behind him, "…Krad?"

"Why do human clothing have to be so…difficult?"

"…do you need help?"

Then there was a tap on his shoulder, he turned around, Krad was turned around and pointing to a buckle on the back of her top, "Help."

Dark grinned and buckled it up then asked her, "Need me to zip up your shirt too?" Krad nodded, so he helped her zip up her sleeveless while she held her hair up so it wouldn't get caught in the zipper, "Having troubles?"

"Shut up…I don't know how humans put up with this." The thief's grin disappeared the second Krad turned around, his smirked turned into an "O" the blonde looked up timidly at him, "What? What are you looking at?"

The "O" never disappeared, Dark just kept on staring, Krad was getting sick of the gawking. The thief continued staring, Krad was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt along with a white skirt that went down mid-lap and with her hair down, she looked like a model. The thief let out a single word, "Whoa…"

Krad blinked, "Dark?"

"You look _hot_…"

The blonde blushed, "Can…we get going now?"

Dark followed the blonde out the door and downstairs, the second they came into sight, all eyes turned to them. Krad slowed down enough to get behind Dark, together, they looked like a couple, complete opposites. Emiko smiled with glee, all her uncomfortable-ness around Krad disappeared, "They fit! And you look great! You two look so cute together…"

Krad's blush deepened, she was blushing way too much, it could not be normal, even for humans. Daisuke watched the pair, his mom was right, they looked great together, one light one dark. They looked almost exotic, the blonde frowned and whispered to the thief, "What are they staring at?"

"You."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because you're the most gorgeous girl around."

"I hate this…"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"You don't like the attention?" Krad didn't answer, "What? You don't like _their_ attention? _My_ attention? What? Answer me!"

"I don't know! I just don't like it!"

Dark looked back, "There's got to be a reason."

Krad shook her head, "It's nothing…"

The thief gave a lazy smirk, "You know, I rather like you this way, especially since we're not fighting and you're hell of a sexy girl…"

"I hate being human…"

"It's not so bad."

Emiko crossed her arms, "Are you two ever going to come down here or what?"

Dark smirked and took the blonde by the hand and dragged her down, "Yea?"

"We've decided that Krad and Satoshi should stay here for the night, it's too late for them to be walking him, especially Krad and her…condition. Dark you share Dai-chan's bed, Satoshi you can get the other bed in Dai-chan's room. And Krad, you get the guest room."

Krad's eyes widened, "Me?"

Emiko winked, "Yes you, after all, we can't have you in the same room with all those _boys_ now can we?"

The blonde blushed, again, Dark pouted, "You make us sounds like greasy old perverts."

Daisuke's mother ignored him and pushed the blonde out of the room, "We can discuss this more thoroughly in the morning. Come on Krad-_chan_! I think we have some night clothes that might fit you! Now, you all get some sleep, it'll be a long day tomorrow."

Everyone agreed, Satoshi noticed that Towa was glaring daggers through Krad's back, he wondered whether it was because she was Krad or because she was the prettiest girl arou-he stopped mid-thought. No…he could _not_ have just thought of Krad as pretty…

* * *

Krad sat on her temporary bed, things were moving along _way _too fast for her liking. She wasn't used to being a girl, or human, and the way they kept staring at her. 

"_You know, I rather like you this way, especially since we aren't fighting and you're hell of a sexy girl…"_

The blonde shook her head, she could feel her cheeks heating up. Why did the thief's opinion matter so much? She would fight if she had her powers back, but _no_ she just _had_ to turn into a human. Hopefully it was all just a terrible no good very bad dream…nightmare, and everything would be back to normal tomorrow.

* * *

"Wake up!" 

Golden eyes opened groggily, she looked at the baggy clothes she was in, nope, it was still a dream and she couldn't, wouldn'twake up. Krad sighed and headed downstairs, it seemed like everyone was in the kitchen already, she rubbed her eyes, everyone resumed their task of staring at her. "Ohayou…"

Emiko blinked, "Krad-chan! You look so cute!"

Dark smirked and took a bite out of his toast, "She's right you know."

Krad remembered that she was wearing pajamas that were just a little too big for her, she sighed and headed back up. Dark grinned and followed her, bread still in his mouth, the blonde turned back, "Why are you here?"

"Just incase you need help again."

The thief waited outside the door until Krad opened it and asked him to zip up the back of her shirt again. He was more than happy to do so. When they headed back again, Emiko had that motherly-smile on her face, "It's decided, you two are going to school on Monday!"

Dark stared at her in disbelieve, "What?"

"You'll have today and tomorrow to get used to this place, and to shop!"

Krad just gawked, "B-but-"

"Don't worry, you'll fit right in!"

The thief shook his head, "I don't want to go to school!"

Emiko gave that smile that told them she couldn't be defied, "Too late, I already called and the arrangements have been made for two new students, Dark Mousy and Krad Hikari."

Dark gaped, "But everyone knows me! I'm Kaitou Dark!"

She shook her head, "They're incredibly gullible, they think you're some kid who just so happened to have the same name and same looks!" The thief groaned, Krad just blinked, but Emiko wasn't finished yet, "Oh, and your uniforms will be here soon."

The thief nudged Krad, "You're wearing a skirt and a blouse…"

It was Krad's turn to groan, Emiko just smiled, "Have fun shopping! Make sure you get back before dinner!"

Dark frowned, "I hate being human…"

The blonde gave a little ironic smirk, "Welcome to the club."

* * *

Nya 

Yes! Krad _did_ turn into a girl XD it couldn't be helped, I tried thinking about other things but that just kept popping into my head and I found it thoroughly amusing XP I always wanted to see Krad as a girl and not just dressed like one. :D Ojou-chan is another way of saying Ojou-san which is the proper way of saying "miss"

**Lord Scribbles**- First reviewer! XD Thankies! This will go on and on XP Krad's a girl now and my mind is overflowing with evil plots-I mean -looks around- ideas...it can't be helped, she's really pretty or at least that's what I was trying to conjure up XP

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Shhhh...they don't know that o.O But thankies formy second review XD Yes, Ayame-the-tormentor-of-poor-Krad-who-is-now-a-girl XP I'm still thinking about that idea you gave me...and you called _me_ mean to Krad lol hmm...maybe I _will_ add it in XD

**Hakudoshi-chan-** Pin Pon! XD That's right! And for guessing right, you get...a piece of pie! XD I'll try! It might take awhile to update all of them o.O there are like...how many:P I lost count...

**golden-flame4**- Nope not his voice, it's the new and improved version, aka: female Krad XD Yup! I have a bad habit of not sticking to one thing at a time and end up with doing as much projects as I can XP All together...I have...alot of bad habits! And I'm proud of most of them:D

**Hikari Fubuki**- Lazy and busy, sounds kinda like me XP Being mean to Krad also sounds like a very Ayame-thing to do XP Female Krad, I thought this up at night when my computer had been turned off so it was stuck in my head and by the next morning I was beyond insane XP Yay! Neko-chan, Queen of Fluff XD Nyahahahha...

**Sheridan**- Hell yea, I've been holding back the urge for awhile but it overloaded :P wow...you're right :O if I turn Krad into a girl it'll be non-yaoi wouldn't it:O whoa..my fist non-yaoi fic, well not really, it's yaoi in general but non-yaoi since Krad's gone female? o.O Errrmmm...Krad's still Krad and Dark's still Dark though :D And there's always Daisuke and Satoshi XD

**Shado-Fyre**- This entertains me to no end, turning Krad into a girl, everyone staring, Emiko gone all...Emiko-ish XP Krad's female :O Her and Dark are completely opposite now XD

**darkandme4eva**- Yea XD they seperated! Let the insanity ensue! Nyahahhahahhaa XD I'm going to have alot of fun typing all this out...-insert evil laugh-

**dimonyo-anghel**- lol, yea, poor Krad he doesn't have anyone to threaten with his...her...whatever hottness XD so prettiful...there's going to be alot of staring going on...XP


	3. Girls and Boys

Complete Opposites

Chapter Two: Girls are Scary and Boys are Annoying

They walked down the streets, the four, Daisuke was pointing out shops and restaurants like a good little tour guide and Satoshi just tagged along with his hands in his pocket. After a full round of the market square, Dark grinned, "How about we split up and meet back here at oh I don't know…say…a couple hours?"

The redhead agreed and went off with the blue haired boy, "Satoshi-sama!"

Dark shook his head, "You can't really walk around called him Satoshi-sama you know." Krad blinked, the boy scratched his head, "Uhhh, call him Satoshi-kun or just Satoshi or something. Satoshi-sama makes him sound like a slave owner."

Krad gave a nod, "Where do we go now?"

"Let's go grab something to eat, it's almost lunch time anyways."

The blonde nodded again and they headed to a nearby café, "Everyone's staring…"

"Oh well. It looks like we're on a date doesn't it?"

Krad blushed and looked away, remembering what the thief had said the night before, "Iya betsuni…" Dark grinned and ordered, the blonde just stuck with a drink. The blonde couldn't help but notice everyone around her staring; she chewed on her straw nervously and watched the thief scarf down his noodles. "Exactly what are we supposed to be shopping for? Do you even have the money?"

Dark took a few precious moments and looked at the blonde, "We're supposed to be shopping for clothes and stuff for school and yes I have money."

The blonde raised a brow, "How much money?"

"More than enough."

She had actually wanted to tie her hair up again, back in the guest room but Dark convinced her not to with his very persuasive you-look-pretty-with-your-hair-down-though speech, he even threw in a pouty looksor two just to win the argument. Krad sighed and twirled a strand of hair around her fingers again. Dark asked for the check, they paid and they were off. Krad couldn't help but blush when the thief wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Dark on the other hand grinned while at the same time, glared at all the _male_ around, _staring_ at the blonde.

Surprisingly non-surprising, they ran into a couple people that Dark knew, like Risa. He grinned, "Oh! Risa-chan! Nice seeing you here! You look fine today."

She beamed at the acknowledgement, "Dark-san!" She blushed and squealed, "Iya! I missed you!" Krad blinked, aside from the fact that it sounded rehearsed, her mind clicked, it was that Harada girl again, the one she almost killed while she was a he. Honestly, she didn't like Risa very much, but she kept quiet nonetheless. The blonde didn't know why but she felt somewhat reassured when Dark pulled her a bit closer to him, yet at the same time she was beyond embarrassed, personally, she would've considered it sexual harassment but she let it slide…for today. Risa turned her attention to the blonde, "Who are _you_?"

Krad felt tension, a lot of it, "H-Hikari Krad…"

Risa continued glaring at the blonde, she demanded, "State your relation with Dark-san!"

"Eh? I am…I am…"

"Well?"

"Eeto…"

"Well?"

The blonde was starting to panic so Dark had to jump in and save her with the first thing that came to his head, "She's my girlfriend." He told the girl, Krad gaped in horror, telling the Dark-crazed girl that wouldonly mean more trouble for her. She could practically see the flames emitting from Risa. It seemed like Dark noticed it too, he hugged the blonde closer out of fear _and_ instinct, either that or he was taking advantage of the horrifying mood.

"Girlfriend!.?" Krad was speechless, she felt the thief hug her closer, talk about bad timing…Risa glared daggers at the new girl, her rival, enemy, arch-nemesis, "I'll win Dark-san from you!" The blonde gulped and shuffled closer to Dark, the thief didn't seem to mind, but Risa wasn't finished, "What does Dark-san see in _you_? You're just some average girl up to no good! Taking advantage of his kindness! I'll win him back I swear I will! Just you wait Krad Hikari, I'll be your rival for Dark-san!" The blonde blinked at the open declaration the brunette just made, had she no dignity? Openly declaring not only her love _in_ _front_ of the object of her affection but her was also declaring her new competition forlove in _public_.

Krad had lost her power of speech, her and Dark just kept shuffling closer, now out of fear as Risa babbled on nonstop. When the girl finally left with a final glare, flick of her hair and a "hmph".The blonde finally released the breath that she'd been holding. For some reason she seemed to be in a comfortable position. She looked at where she was, her hand was resting on Dark's chest and she was practically leaning against him while he had his arm wrapped around her making them look more like what she didn't _want_ them to look like. "Gah…" She pushed herself away from the thief, "I can't believe you told her that I was your girlfriend…"

"Don't worry it'll be true soon enough."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Girls are scary…"

"Oh yea, they're scary alright, scary beyond words. You know what I just noticed?"

"What?"

"You're shorter than me now…"

The blonde blinked and looked up at the thief, damn it, he was right, "How did this happen?"

"Well now you're a girl and girls are naturally shorter than guys…"

Krad found it beyond hard to adjust to the human world, staring people, perverted thieves, just a little beyond insane girls, not to mention being _short_. She could definately wait to go to school… "Aren't we…supposed to be shopping?"

Dark smirked, "Right! Let's be off then shall we?"

"Before we run into anymore Dark-crazed girls…" She muttered under her breath.

"Hm?"

The blonde shook her head, "It's nothing…"

The thief's grin widened, "Hark, do I hear the tone of a jealous girl?"

Krad whirled around and glared at him, "What? _Who's_ jealous?"

"Geeze, and I was just joking too. You know if you aren't careful people might actually think that you _are _my jealous girlfriend."

The hunter glared at him, then she turned around and started walking down the street, "_Fine_, if you want to go shopping with _her_, then go, I'm not stopping you."

Half the boys around the pair stopped, waiting, thinking and hoping that it was a great opportunity to _accidentally overhear and go comfort the blonde which then they would end up seducing the girl and they'd live happily ever after as the cutest couple around. _Dark gave a rueful smile and jogged after the fuming blonde, he didn't like all the eyes that were set on the hunter. The soon-to-be-_his-_hunter. "Oi Krad!" The blonde turned around with an impatient look on her face, "My bad, that was _inconsiderate_ of me. I'll buy you a drink later okay? Forgive me?"

Krad tilted her head and raised a brow, that must've been the most sophisticated sentence she had ever heard the thief speak. She studied Dark for a minute then continued walking, "Whatever."

Dark smiled and caught up to her, the men in the background let out a synchronized inaudible groan of despair, so close yet so far…after awhile of walking they ran into…Takeshi, "Hey look…it's Dai-chan's friend…"

Takeshi stared at him, "Oh…my…god…it's Kaitou Dark!"

"Not quite, it's Dark Mousy."

"Oh my god it's Kaitou Dark!"

The thief sighed, the kid was attracting attention, "It's _Dark Mousy_."

"Oh my god it's Kaitou Dark!"

"..."

"Oh my g-" Dark covered the boy's mouth and dragged him away, Krad followed behind, this was amusing…they reached an alley where the thief finally let the boy go with a disgusted look on his face. He wiped his hand on his pants, Takeshi continued to gawk, first it was at Dark then it ended up on Krad, "Oh my god it's Kaitou Dark and he's got an extremely hot babe with him!"

The pair's eyes widened, Dark raised a brow, "And do you have a problem with that?"

Takeshi nodded, he grabbed Krad's hand and smiled, "Hello there ojou-san, may I be honored with your name?"

Krad stared at him, "K-Krad Hikari…"

"Hikari-chan hm? What a beautiful name, why are you hanging around with such a person as lowly as this thief?"

Hikari-chan? The blonde raised a brow, "He's…"

The junior reporter nodded, "He's…"

Dark frowned, the arrogance of this boy! His had his hands made into fists, Krad tried to finish the sentence but the words, or _the_ word wouldn't come out, "He's my…"

"He's your…"

The thief growled and gave the pest his best punch he could give, "She's my girlfriend you twit!" He sent the boy flying into the sky. Annoyed was a huge understatement.

Krad watched the boy sail into the air and disappear from sight, she looked at the thief, "Dark?"

"Yea?"

"Are all the boys going to be like this?"

"Let's just say…yes. They're so damn annoying…"

The blonde sighed, but gave a smirk and quoted the thief's words, "Hark, do I hear the tone of a jealous _boy_?"

Dark snorted and led the blonde back out onto the streets, "I'm not jealous…"

"No…the great Dark Mousy _can't_ be jealous, so I suppose I'll just go over there to the café where everyone," she slowed her teasing speech down. "Seems…to be staring…at, _me_."

The thief looked over, yup, all the boys were staring at her, "If I say that I'm jealous, can we move on?"

"_Can_ we move on? Please…this is freaky…"

"Agreed."

"The girls are scary enough…"

"And the boys are annoying."

"But you're a boy…"

"And you're a girl."

"Urusai you annoying boy!"

"What about you? Scary girl!"

Krad crossed her arms and glared at the thief, golden eyes flashed dangerously. That was their…somewhere around forth fight that day. "Is that so?"

"Yea!"

The blonde gave the thief a shove, Dark was caught off guard and stumbled a couple steps backwards, when he looked up, the blonde had the wallet, _his_ wallet in her hands. Krad smirked, "Well I suppose I'll just be taking this and go shopping on my own."

"Hey! You can't just take someone's wallet like that! That's called stealing!"

The blonde raised a brow, "Isn't this what you do every other day?"

Dark blinked, "Yea…but still, _I'm_ the thief around here! …and where'd you learn how to do that?"

Krad tossed the wallet and caught it, "I picked up a couple things from you."

"Stick to your job!"

"My job?"

"Yea! You're the hunter and I'm the thief!"

The blonde snorted, "Well this hunter's going shopping without the thief."

Dark pouted, "Then how am I supposed to pay for your drink later?"

She was honestly surprised that he remembered, "Go beg for money."

"Sorry, no can do sweetheart."

"…are we ever going to get to our main purpose here?"

"At this rate…no."

Krad sighed, "Whatever, I get to keep the wallet though."

Dark blinked, "Fine, okay, you win."

The blonde smirked, it was fun having the thief give in so quickly, she tossed the wallet back to him, "I would but I don't have pockets."

"You're such a teaser."

"Not quite, more like a hunter. Why don't you go somewhere and think about that?"

The thief smirked, "Is this how you catch all your prey? By alluring them like this?"

"Allure? I would hardly call it 'alluring', besides, you're my only prey."

"Oh, special aren't I?"

"I suppose…"

"So you admit it!"

The blonde blinked, "What?"

"You admitted that I was special! I'm special aren't I?"

"Whatever floats your boat."

"_You_ float my boat."

The blonde blushed, "How do you always manage to end every topic with some strange pick up line?"

"Why do you keep talking so...formal? It makes me feel low class..."

The hunter smirked, "That's because you _are_ low class."

"I am not! ...you know you should get some lip shine or lipstick, they'd make your lips look fuller..."

Needless to say the girl was baffled at what the thief was talking about, "What's...lip shine?"

Dark couldn't believe it, "You don't know what lip shine is?" The blonde shook her head, "It's something you put on your lips to make them look shiny, and they smell good. Also makes your lips look fuller...and shinier...makes people want to kiss you..."

"Do _you_ put lip shine on?"

"No way, it's a girl thing."

Krad rolled her eyes and continued walking, about half a block later they were mobbed by both girls and boys. Dark managed to fight his way through the crowd, something was missing…he reached back and pulled the blonde out. A second later they ran for it, not that the mob noticed them missing.

The blonde frowned, "Is this going to happen a lot?"

"With the way you look, I wouldn't be doubt it…"

"Me?"

"Yea, you're hot, are you still denying it?"

Krad blushed and looked away, "What are you talking about?"

Dark smirked lazily, "Come on, you know what I'm talking about. You've been good-looking ever since the last I saw you, as a guy. You know what I mean, you were the sexiest thing around next to yours truly."

The blonde's blush deepened by shades, "You're too full of yourself."

"Fine I'll start complimenting _you_ endlessly. You'll see why I'm not sick of it yet. You're be-au-ti-ful."

"Me? Beau-" She shook her head, the thief was messing with her mind. Dark grinned, so Krad actually had a shy side, shy was fine, shy was cute. "Stop it Dark."

So they went down the street, Dark endlessly ranting about how Krad's hair was pure gold and reminded him of sunlight. The hunter simply blushed and continued walking _tryinig_ to ignore the thief. Suddenly Dark stopped in front of a shop. Golden eyes blinked, "Huh?"

He purred, "Hey Krad I bet you'd look just _gorgeous_ in that!"

Krad's blush went from red to deep crimson, "YOU PERVERTED THIEF!"

Dark grinned and jogged after the blonde, "What? It's only lingerie…"

* * *

Nya

Here's another chapter XD Having way too much fun, it can't be healthy :P Takeshi's a little on the stupid side, and Risa's a little on the scary side XD it's only lingerie! XP

**Lord** **Scribbles**- The Niwa...are unpredictable :) they're very friendly and outgoing too XD Emiko would've been happier with two kids or something, she can't really put Daisuke in a dress, well she could but he's a boy XP Krad's purdy :D

**Kage** **Ohkami**- It's subliminally yaoi, I mean, Krad's a guy on the inside XD Personally, I just like having the two together :P I'm guessing that I'll have to start thinking of a good ending for this XP

**Hakudoshi**-**chan**- Krad's going to be envied by all the girls :) And Dark by the guys XD I've been thinking about this fic for awhile, I always wanted Krad as a girl :P Then I was really bored and typed it out XD Boredom and insanity is never that great of a mix...

**golden**-**flame4**- There's a club called I hate being human, it consists of...Dark and Krad :P Evil torture is beyond fun it's _very _fun! XD

**General** **Kitty** **Girl**- I'm "le abuser de la Krad" honestly I don't have the slightest idea whether that's right or not but oh well XP I'm beyond horrible at french, I blame not paying attention in class :P it can'tbe helped nya

**Sheridan**- It's okay, you're a complete yaoi fan aren't you? XD That's kinda like me when I see DarkRisa fics x.o they're painful...

**Mysterious** **Kaitou**- You didn't read this one! Dark could have hidden potentials...you never know o.O I could sell these for money if they were drugs XP My plans for this fic are overloading with ideas XD You can start pitying Krad now :D

**leoth**- lol XD While he's a girl, he should suffer like a girl right? Oh boy...Krad's in for it XP

**Akako**- Thankies! Glad you like them :) Here's an update fore you! XD

**Megnut**- it's weird beyond words :D Actually I find strange very interesting :) Call me a freak or insane freak or whatever I don't think I'd be able to deny it XP

**Rianna** **Moonsword**- Really? Wow...I've been imagining Krad as a girl for quite awhile, the concept amuses me to no end :P Quite strange really...but oh well, I am strange, strange I am :)

**peach**-hit- XD Glad it made you laugh! I fell out of my chair...and I ended up laughing at myself for being stupid XP I was laughing nonetheless :P

**blackmagic111090**- Half? Nah, I'd say at least two thirds or four fifths, he or she just looks so pretty :) I really have to draw it out sometime XD

**dimonyo**-**anghel**- Hmm...that's a very interesting point...I'll have to add that in the next chapter...I think Krad's hot-hot and so's Dark XD Well maybe not in this fic since Krad's a girl...but she's very pretty :) Yes, poor Krad, she's stuck in a world she doesn't understand XP

**Seena58**- My ideas range, that's how wide my insanity spreads XP oh no...I'm going to buried by more stuff :S My room is a mess, it's covered in stuff, I couldn't find my watch today...my arm felt so bare :( I'm picking on Krad again aren't I? Itold myself to take it easy on the Krad-abuse but my brain rebelled against me :P

**shuusuke**- Hell yea! Krad's gone feminine! Here's an update! Is it soon enough? It's better than some other updates which I haven't updated for awhile and I'm more than likely going to have a mob of angry readers hunting me down and...I'm doomed...

**Leonhart** **Zero**- Glad it made you laugh :D Hope you like this chapter too! XD

**BlackRose581**- It can't be helped, she's pretty, they're looking, it's the delicate balance of nature :P Dark's a guy, fifty bucks says he's staring too XP

**Dark Moon Sabbath**- Nope, not hard at all, the first time I saw Krad, I swear I couldn't tell whether he was a boy or girl o.O after awhile I was like "ohhhh it's a guy...oooo...he's pretty!" XD "...very pretty" :P


	4. Shopping!

Complete Opposites

Chapter Three: Shopping!

Emiko had yelled at them for not buying anything, actually…she yelled at Dark. But that wasn't the point. Dark sighed and tried to make the excuse of showing Krad around and checking out which stores they should shop at then going and doing the actual shopping on Sunday. He saved his neck with that final comment. Satoshi and Krad were sent back to Satoshi's house until Dark came by and picked the blonde up the next day.

* * *

Satoshi yawned and got out of bed, he headed into the bathroom, he blinked and then his eyes grew wide. There was Krad, taking a shower, the blonde blinked and then next thing he knew, he was running out and slamming the door behind him. Satoshi could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, a couple minutes later Krad came out and cocked her head, her wet hair swaying just ever so slightly, "Satoshi-sama? You seem flushed…"

The blue haired boy couldn't believe the blonde who was now dressed and walking towards the kitchen. He groaned and collapsed onto the floor, "I hate living with a girl…"

* * *

The doorbell ran and Krad got up and answered the door, a piece of toast in her mouth, "Darph…"

"Hey honey, I'm home!" The blonde rolled her eyes, Dark grinned, "Hey toast!" And he took a big chomp out of the piece of bread. Krad stared at her toast crossed eyed, the glared at the thief who was now munching happily on his piece of stolen toast. "So sweetie, ready to go shopping?"

"Stop calling me strange names."

"But how can I? You look absolutely positively gorgeous."

Krad blushed and headed out the door, "Let's go…"

The thief smirked and followed, "Aren't you eager?"

"Do you know where we're going?"

"But of course. We are going clothes shopping!"

Krad rolled her eyes, "Obviously…do you know which stores?"

Dark paused, "That…we'll figure out after!"

* * *

So into town they went in search for clothes. Dark grinned and ran into a shop full of suites and came back out changed, a white dress shirt with a loose tie, "Do I look sexy or what?"

Krad rolled her eyes yet again, "Let's go."

"Not until you admit that I'm sexy."

"…"

"Come on Krad, say it, I'm sexy, you know it's true…"

The blonde sighed, "Fine, whatever, you're sexy, now let's go."

"That wasn't very convincing…"

"What do you want me to do? Swoon and squeal?"

"No but that's an interesting image. Lo and behold…" He walked up to a random girl, a second later she was stuttering and nodding like an idiot. He came back with a triumphal grin on his face, "See? And all I asked was "Do I look sexy?" you saw her reaction."

Krad just huffed and walked down the street, "Let's go, I want pants, I hate this skirt, it's so…so…"

"Sexy? Gorgeous?"

"No, it's not exactly positive…"

"Transparent?" Krad blushed, "No? Exposing?"

The blonde walked faster, Dark assumed that he hit a button, "_I_ think it looks sexy!"

"What a flattering comment from the ever so popular Dark Mousy, thief extraordinaire." She said sarcastically.

"You oughta be flattered that you're my girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend! How long did Emiko-san say this curse was going to last?"

"At least a month…"

Krad groaned, "I can't take this anymore…"

"Sure you can, if you can survive a day, why not thirty of them?"

The blonde felt like crying, "Why me?"

"Hmm…I wonder…slim waist, round shoulders, long hair, fair skin, pretty face…why _not_ you?"

Krad was speechless, "Can we just…hurry up?"

"That's the spirit."

"I'm not your girlfriend though…"

Dark just gave her a funny look, "It'd be safer if you were."

"What? Is someone going to come and kidnap me?"

"No, well maybe, but imagine swarms of boys asking you out and a mob of girls trying to talk to you. I'd imagine that you'd want a boyfriend to be there to lower the stats of that stuff happening..."

The blonde stopped in her tracks, "…it's only pretend right?"

The thief smirked, another battle won.

* * *

"Try it on Krad!"

"No!"

"But Krad!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Pretty, _pretty_ please?"

"No!"

"But-"

"For the last time Dark, NO!"

Dark pouted, "But it's so pretty…"

"I'm not trying on…that…that thing!"

"What's wrong with it? Sure it shows your stomach and shoulders and the skirt probably could be a bit longer but still…"

"No!"

The thief sighed, there was no way to get the blonde to try on a tube top and a mini skirt. He put it away crossed his arms, "Fine then _you_ pick something to try on."

Krad grinned and pointed to the jeans section, "I want pants, _now_."

"Whatever, go find something, but if you get to pick something, I get to pick something for you too."

The blonde raised a brow, "That doesn't sound like a fair trade."

"But it is!"

"Whatever, nothing that I'll never wear please, like mini skirts."

"Yes, yes I'll remember."

Krad rolled her eyes and grabbed a pair of jeans and put it on the counter, the clerk cheered, "Congratulations! You're our ten thousandth customer!" Golden eyes blinked, "For that! You get a free make over and a ton of new clothes from our newest brands!"

The hunter just blinked again, "Wha?"

The clerk wasted no time, she dragged the blonde to another counter where another salesman grabbed her and seated her. A moment later she was applying make up and hair spray to the blonde who just sat there too dumbfound to move. And after she was done with an "Oh my god you look gorgeous!" They shoved her to another clerk who picked out all the newest clothes which were_ very _expensive. Finally they got her back to the counter, "That'll be twenty-three fifty please."

Dark came back and blinked, "There weren't any-whoa…looks like I didn't really need to look around…"

Krad just stood there dumbfound, "Uhh…"

The thief looked at the hunter in confusion, which ended up a stare. Krad looked amazing with make up on, it was hardly noticeable too, her eyes had some glow to it, lips looked fuller and her hair smelt great. Dark was intoxicated. "Holy crap Krad…you're stunning…"

The blonde just blinked, she looked cute. Dark continued to gawk, the clerk beamed with pride, "I'm glad your boyfriend likes it, you look great!"

"But he's not-"

"Bye bye!"

Dark ended up holding all the bags of clothes that Krad had gotten. They sat down at a café and got drinks, "That was strange…" Krad said as she sipped her drink.

"I'll say…but in a good way."

"Hn."

* * *

After they went around to a couple more shops, Dark ended up uncountable bags of clothes and jewelry, he huffed, "Who would've thought, you're the hundredth, thousandth or millionth customer at each shop…how lucky are you?"

Krad just cocked her head, "Do you need help with that?"

"Pft, I'm fine."

"Doesn't look like it."

"What did they give you?"

The blonde thought for a bit, "Just about everything possible I imagine."

"Ha! I knew you were a horrible girlfriend!"

The two looked down the street, it was Risa…

Krad gave Dark one of her ah-crap-what-now looks, "R-Risa-chan!"

"Poor Dark-san! Having to carry all her luggage!"

"Actually…I volunteered…"

"Nonsense! She should at least help carry some! And why are these all _her_ clothes!.?"

The blonde bit her lip, "It's not my fault that every store we went to gave me stuff!"

Dark watched the blonde, she was glaring at the brunette.

* * *

"_Ah! You're our hundredth customer! And for that! You get anything you want, free of charge!"_

"_Ah! You're out three thousandth customer! Get her some of the new stock we just got!"_

"_Ah! What a kawaii girl! Hey, get something nice for the lady!"_

"_Welcome! You're out six hundred, seventy-sixth customer! Look around and see what you like, we'll give you a huge discount for it!"_

"_Ah, you're our millionth customer! Guess what? You get a shopping spree!"_

"_Congratulations! You're our ten thousandth customer! You get pick anything you want! Don't worry, we'll take care of the charges."_

"_Congrats! You're the prettiest girl who's walked in all day! Pick what you like and take it!"_

"_Ah welcome! You're our hundredth couple to walk in today! Please, go ahead and grab something nice!"

* * *

_

Krad's eye twitched, Dark let out a nervous laugh, "Today was very…interesting wasn't it? And we didn't really spend any money at all…"

"You're spending all of Dark-san's money!.? How could you!.?"

"Technically it's not _my_ money…"

"Have you no shame!.? I don't know what Dark-san sees in you!"

The blonde's hands fisted up, the thief looked at the two back and forth frantically, "Ah well…me and Krad-chan have to go now…"

"So you can what? Go and be her errand boy?"

"Risa-chan…"

"Shut up!" The two looked at the blonde, "It's not like I asked for all this to happen! I didn't ask for all these clothes! I didn't ask to be here! I didn't ask Dark to be my boyfriend! He's the one who wanted to carry everything! Stop blaming me for things that I haven't done! It's fucking annoying!"

Risa gawked, Dark just bit his lip nervously, a mad Krad wasn't a good Krad to be around, "You didn't ask to be his…what's wrong with being his girlfriend? Dark-san! I can't believe you'd pick someone like her to be your girlfriend! You really should stop being to selfish and bossy! No one likes a self-centered girl who won't even carry her own things!"

"Ri-"

"You're making a mistake, she's obviously not the one for you!"

"And what!.? You are!.?" Krad was fuming by then. She turned tail and stomped away.

"Ah…poor Krad-chan, she's been having a rough day…"

"I still don't see what you see in her…"

Dark gave her a funny look, noticing that Risa had suddenly calmed down, "Let's just say…she's my other half alright?" Then he started walking after the blonde, "Oi! Krad! Wait up!"

* * *

By the time he actually found her, she was sitting by the ever so famous fountain by the cliff, "There you are."

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her…I didn't ask for all these things to happen, I didn't ask to be a girl…"

"I know…"

A jacket was wrapped around her, she looked up, Dark had set the things down, "Huh?"

"We're by the sea you know, it's colder over here. I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I were to let you sit there and get sick."

"I don't get this whole boyfriend girlfriend thing…"

"You'll get used to it. Hmmm, care for lunch?"

"We were just at the café though…"

"I'm starving…"

"Fine, whatever."

"That's my girl."

Krad huffed, "I'm not your girl."

"Would you rather go and face Risa-chan again?"

"It's only temporarily, me being your girl that is."

Dark smirked, "That's my girl."

* * *

Nya

Poor Krad, having to put up with that XP And Satoshi, pity him too XD I'm sick again, isn't that nice?

**Lord Scribbles**- Hmm...I have ducky socks...Dark: they're cute, just like you. -winks- :P how's that for a random pick up line? I think he'd be going to highschool...I mean he looks eighteen to me...you can't really tell, can you? XD Yes now instead of only having a sexy guy around, there's a sexy couple :D

**WindStar**- Yay! Thankies! I'm really glad you like it enough to add it to your favorites! XD Go she-Krad!

**peach-hit**- Ohhh...you're Shuusuke? I'll have to remember that :P Yes! I hate Risa! Why does she have to go and chase Dark? If she stalked anyone else besides Dark (and Krad, only Dark's allowed to stalk him) she'd be on my okay list XP Riku...I'd give her a so-so she's not squealy :P

**dimonyo-anghel**- Yea! No one can get Dark except for Krad! I'm guessing that Risa will be one of the villains of this fic XP I wish I could go on a shopping spree...

**Dark Moon Sabbath**- Yes, Risa's weird, very weird. Hope you like this chapter too :D Dark's being a...a...a very Dark-like Dark XP

**Hakudoshi-chan**- That's a very interesting point...Riku and Krad -thinks- hmm...possibly...not a very lively friendship if you ask me XP But I think that Riku would be like the onlygirl who's not against Krad...wow...just think about all the torture Krad has yet to face...I'd be scared if I were her... XD

**Aunkis-san**- Here's another chapter! Let's all start imagining Krad at school >:D Oh yes, my evil, evil plans XD Krad's going to wish I never wrote this fic :P

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Yay! I'm influencing you! Join the sadistic side! No...you didn't read this one either, you aren't on so too bad XP Maybe it's just because I'm at home sick and really bored but still...DarkxKradness XD

**golden-flame4**- lingerie! Yes! A very Dark-ish thing to do :P Perverted, funny and embarrassing at the same time XP

**blackmagic111090**- Hmm...inserting my own compliment...my mind went blank at the thought XP I can't really think of a compliment...I'd just say, my compliments to my insanity and boredom :D

**Mukino Kuneka**- XD Go Krad the girl! Actually...I was suddenly reminded of that song, "somebody told me" o.o I'm guessing it's because of the "you've got a boyfriend who looks like a girlfriend" part XP I love that song :)

**Seena58**- Krad's stuck in the nightmare he/she never knew about XD becoming her enemy's girlfriend and having to face Risa -evil laugh- Scary, scary Risa XP


	5. First Day of School

Complete Opposites

Chapter Four: First Day of School

Dark and Daisuke dropped by Satoshi's house early in the morning to deliver Krad's uniform. The redhead and the blue haired boy sat around and enjoyed their drinks while Dark went to persuade the blonde to wear the uniform. "I don't want to!"

"You have to!"

"No I don't!"

"You have to go to school!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! It's not _that_ bad!"

Krad looked the uniform, "Yes it is!"

"Oh come on Krad, it'll look nice on you!"

"No!"

* * *

Daisuke sighed, "Thank god we came here early…" 

"I never thought Krad would be like this…"

The redhead smirked, "How's life with a girl?"

Satoshi frowned, "Horrible, I had a couple dozen guys coming here and asking whether this was the place where the 'pretty blonde' lived." He didn't mention the shower incident for personal reasons.

"Sounds painful." Satoshi sighed.

* * *

"See! You look pretty!" 

"This skirt's too short!"

"No it's not! Would you rather wear that miniskirt?"

"No but…"

"There! Now you shall wear this or else you'll be forced to wear the miniskirt okay? Okay!"

Krad's mouth opened, then closed again. "This is dumb…"

"Not really…you know what's missing?"

The blonde looked up at the thief, she had that sinking feeling in her stomach again, "What?"

"Pigtails."

Krad blinked and shook her head, backing up slowly, pressing against the wall, "Oh no…no, no, no, no! No way!"

"You'll look cute! I promise!"

"No!"

* * *

Satoshi took a sip from his cup, "Wonder what all the racket's about…" 

"Mou…who knows?"

When the two finally came down, the younger pair stared. Krad was biting her lip while walking down the hall. She was blushing and probably feeling _very _self-conscious, with her hair tied up in pigtails and the uniform on she looked almost…normal. Too cute and pretty for normal people but still normal…ish.

"I hate this."

"You look great!"

"Shut up Dark."

"He's right though, you look really pretty! Although I never thought that Dark would be good at tying people's hair..." Daisuke chirped.

Krad blushed and looked away, the thief smirked, "What did I tell you? You look good."

"Why's Krad-ku…Krad-san blushing so much?"

Dark grinned, "I gave her a little reward for being such a good girl." The two watched him, waiting for an answer to what he did, "I kissed her."

Satoshi looked away and cleared the table, "Well, it's just about time for school now, let's get going."

"Whatever you say O'Creepy one."

The blonde didn't follow them, "I didn't get anything to eat yet though…"

There was a "klack" and everyone turned around, Satoshi rolled his eyes, "There's your toast, now hurry up."

Krad blinked, "Thank you Satoshi-sama…" She strolled over, grabbed the piece of bread then headed out the door.

Dark sighed, "My dear, dear Krad-chan, how many times must I remind you not to call sir creepy by Satoshi-_sama_." The blonde just blinked again, "Satoshi-sama makes him sound like a slave driver and you, are definitely not a slave…are you?" Krad shook her head, Dark continued, "Right, so as I was saying, since he's not one, you really ought to call him by something else…just not Satoshi-sama."

Krad gave a slow nod, "Alright…"

"That's a good girl." Dark smirked and kissed her on the nose causing a blush to appear.

"D-Dark! Stop that!"

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing!"

The thief grinned, "Oh my, the great hunter's embarrassed by a little kiss?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

When Dark and Krad entered the classroom, the noise came to a sudden stop and eyes fell onto the two. The blonde bit her lip and stepped behind the thief as though using him as a human shield. Dark, being the boy that he still was, couldn't help but feel just ever so slightly protective over the blonde. Then the teacher stepped in, "Alright, alright, settle down." The class remained silent, "Now, we have two new students, Dark Mousy and Krad Hikari. Welcome them." No one moved, the teacher nodded approvingly, "Good, now let's let them say something about themselves. Dark?" 

Dark cleared his throat, "Dark Mousy…what do I say now?"

"Where are you from?"

"Somewhere."

"Family?"

"…I have a rabbit…does that count?"

"Sure, any interests?"

The thief smirked and spoke shamelessly, "Girls, stealing and Krad."

The blonde blushed and looked at her feet, "Very good, and you Krad?"

"I'm Krad Hikari…" She thought fast, "I'm from England," silently she wondered why England? Why not France? Or Germany? She hadn't been to any of those places before but who cared? "And my family's back there."

The teacher nodded, "Interests and hobbies?"

"Nothing in particular…"

Dark smirked at the blonde, he whispered to her, "That wasn't so hard now was it? Why England?"

"No idea." She replied feeling stupid.

The teacher went on monotonically, "Well now, how about volunteers for showing these two around the school?" Automatically, all the hands shot up, Dark raised a brow as the teacher randomly pointed at a student, "You, yes you, what's-your-name, show them around. Meanwhile, you two, go sit back there, there are desks available there."

* * *

The first few periods were very boring, math and science weren't exactly exciting. When it was time for break, the boy who the teacher had picked introduced himself as Akio. Dark didn't like the way he kept on staring at the blonde. "And over there's the outdoor gym, it's pretty small and I doubt you'd want to go out there. Here's the library, do you like to read Hikari-chan?" 

Krad nodded and forced a smile, "Aa…"

"Really now? What kind of books do you read?"

"Err…"

Dark frowned and cut in, "Hey, what's over there?"

"Oh, that's one of our workout rooms, full of weights and things like that." The thief's interest perked.

On their way around, they came across Takeshi, "Oh my god it's-"

The thief's eye twitched, he clamped a hand over the boy's mouth, "Do you want to live?" The boy nodded, "I am _Dark Mousy_, not Kaitou Dark as much as you want me to be." The boy nodded again, "And if I _ever_ catch you hitting on _my_ girlfriend, you won't live to see tomorrow, understand?" Saehara nodded again, "Good, now that we've gotten that figured out…"

He let go of the boy and gave Krad a lazy smirk. "Saehara, what's wrong?"

The two looked over, it was Daisuke, "Hey Dai-chan! I just had to straighten some things out with your little friend over there."

Then out came the blue haired boy, Krad blinked, "Satoshi…"

"Hello Krad, this school isn't as big as you'd imagine is it?"

The redhead cocked his head, "What are you two doing here?"

Dark pointed to their little tour guide, "He's showing us around."

"I see…"

"Dark-san! You're here!"

Krad frowned at the voice, two girls came out, the Harada twins. Risa attached herself to the thief while Riku just stood beside Krad crossing her arms, "Stop that Risa! Geeze this is embarrassing…"

The blonde sighed sympathetically, "Pitiful…"

"Oh yea…"

"Is she always like this?"

"Yup, it's always Dark-san this, Dark-san that. I don't get what she sees in him."

"Me neither…"

There was a moment of silence between the two, then they sighed with a "pathetic…"

Dark gave a nervous smile, "Hey babe, nice to see you too."

Risa gushed, "I missed you Dark-san!"

Krad rolled her eyes and headed off, "Akio-san, can you show me where the…" she looked at her schedule, "the kitchen is?"

"Oh? Is that where your next class is?"

The blonde nodded, "Yea."

"Well, follow me, it's right down this way!"

Krad nodded again and followed the boy down. Satoshi and Daisuke watched her go and then turned their attention back to Dark with an obvious are-you-just-going-to-let-her-go-away-with-that-guy look. The thief bit his lip, "Ah Risa-chan, I have to go…"

"Stay a bit longer! Please Dark-san!"

"I…have…to…go…_now_…" The blonde was getting smaller and smaller, disappearing down the hall, Akio took the opportunity to begin to snake an arm around the blonde's shoulders, Dark set himself free and ran down the hall after the hunter, "Hey! Wait up! I swear if you touch her, you're dead!"

Risa pouted, "Aww…he's gone…"

Riku rolled her eyes, "He's got a girlfriend, why don't you just give up?"

"Never! I'll make Dark-san mine! That girl's obviously not the one for him!"

Satoshi headed back to the classroom with Daisuke, "Could've fooled me…"

"Maa…Hiwatari-kun…"

Riku turned her attention to the pair, "You two seem to have gotten pretty close too."

Satoshi smirked, "Saa, who knows? Maybe we are."

The girl blushed and the blue haired boy just smirked, Daisuke felt his cheeks reddening, "Ne, it's almost time for class, let's go back in!"

The girls gave a shrug and headed back in, Riku, uncaring and Risa pouting, "I can't believe Dark-san choose such an awful girl…"

Riku rolled her eyes, "Like you're much better…"

* * *

"So you're saying that you've never cooked before?" 

Krad nodded, feeling very stupid. The teacher sighed, the blonde couldn't help but wince at the sight of the muscular man in a frilly pink apron. Their tour guide was pointing out all the components of a kitchen to the blonde, "You must come from a wealthy family if you've never had to cook. Would you like me to show you how to use the knife, Hikari-chan?"

The thief frowned, that was an obvious line to get closer to the hunter, too bad Krad wasn't exactly experienced with having guys hit on her. He appeared behind her and glared at Akio. "It's okay, I've been around a kitchen before, I can show her."

"But-"

Amethyst eyes flashed threateningly, "_I_ can show her, thank you."

The boy grumbled to himself and walked away. Krad raised a brow, "Done with the girl?"

"_You're_ my girl, Risa-chan isn't."

Krad rolled her eyes, "And they called _me_ possessive…"

"You are, only not much people have seen or have had me be possessive over them, that's all…"

Krad blushed, Dark was possessive over her? "Whatever you possessive thief."

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her hands, "You're skinny…"

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you how to use a knife."

"I know how to use one."

Dark snorted, "That was a sword, this is a kitchen knife used in the kitchen to make food. There's a difference."

Krad huffed and let the thief show her, "And _you_ know how to use one?"

"I have more experience than you."

The blonde allowed the thief so demonstrate. "Are you sure about this?"

"Shush, I know what I'm doing, this isn't a sword Krad. Well it's sort of like it only you don't try and kill the food…you just have to make clean cuts." He brought the knife down.

Krad blinked, "What an ugly cut…"

"But it was clean."

"But it's uneven…"

"Fine, let's do this again." The blonde didn't object, the knife came down again, "How's that?"

"A bit better…I never knew you worked in a kitchen before…"

"I never did."

"But you said you could cook…"

"I didn't say that, I said I knew how to use a _knife_."

"But-"

"If I tried to cook I'm more than likely going to burn down the kitchen."

"I see…"

They kept on repeating the process until they ran out of food, Dark whispered into the blonde's ear, "I forgot to mention this…"

"What?"

"You look really cute in an apron."

Krad blushed, her blushed deepened by shades when the thief rested his head on the croak of her neck, "D-Dark!"

"Hm?"

"Don't do that!"

"Why? We're done cutting…"

The blonde bit her lip and looked around, she saw something very interesting and blinked, "B-but Akio-san! You _promised_ that we could be partners!" Krad raised a brow, the girl was looking all upset and pouty. Fists clenched as though fighting tears, "I-I can't believe you'd break your promise like that!" She sniffled and stuck out her lower lip in an exaggerated pouty motion.

The blonde watched but then her attention was sidetracked when Dark started nuzzling her neck, "Stop it!"

"Class," The teacher cleared his throat and all the students looked over, "Good work today, especially you Krad. Dark, you can let go of her now. You're all free to go to lunch."

Dark smirked, "My lunch is with Daisuke, I have to go get it, you coming with?"

Krad nodded, Dark headed out the door, she lingered for a minute watching the pair. The girl had tears form at the corner of her eyes, "A-Akio-san…"

"Krad, hurry up!"

The blonde turned around and with a smirk, headed out the door after the thief to lunch.

* * *

Nya 

What's Krad got planned? o.O Lo and behold! I updated! XD I always wanted to play with Krad's hair X3

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Well, the month thing depends on whether me having enough ideas to supply it and all, but knowing me, it's more than likely going to end up over a month XP And as for the...menustal cycle, -grins- just stick around and find out :)

**Anukis-san**- Krad in a uniform _with _pigtails XD I generally dislike Risa, she's got that annoying-never-giving-up-fangirl-stalker attitude :( I find it very...irritating, that's the word, yea, I don't like her all glompy over Dark XP

**Shado-Fyre**- Yay! One of the funniest things you've read XD I've learned not to read things that make me laugh in the public, people might think you're a little insane :P And when people are around too, even if they're your parents XD

**Les Scribbles**- That makes sense XD If you don't want something you're more than likely going to get it and if you do want it, unless you have money and really good luck, you won't get it :DThat'd mean Dark wanted to be a girl o.O -falls down laughing- Risa bashing :D

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Nyahahaa, yes, join the sadistic side XD Free...free...t-shirts and mugs! XP Oh, and the little hula dancing strawberry Dark! XD Football practice sounds painful...we have yearbook during school o.O isn't yours?

**golden-flame4**- Krad is eye candy either way :P And yes he/she is Dark's boy/girlfriend XD Actually, Krad looks pretty good in pigtails XP I've always wanted to have Krad's hair up in different styles XD

**peach-hit**- Yes Risa and her Dark-san this Dark-san that-ness :P And yes she did upset Krad, poor Krad XP Hmm...what's with Risa, I guess I'm exagerating a bit on how she acts around Dark, just a bit :P

**M36NU7**- XD Dark's persuasive :P he knows exactly what words to say and what not to say, in order to convince girls to do things his way XP He's possessively protective over Krad :D

**dimonyo-anghel**- Me too! I wish I could go on a shopping spree :( unless it's a store for like babies with diapers and all that, but still...there'd be those stuffed animals XD I want to go on a shopping spree now :P Risa the selfish little hypocrite, sounds just about rightXD

**Kurai Shinigami**- Well DarkxKrad usually has the counterpart with DaisukexSatoshi, so I suppose there will XD I've grown rather fond of that pairing for some reason, I really should stop reading all these DN Angel fics since they hardly ever update :( But oh well XP

**Dark Moon Sabbath**- It can't be helped, Krad's gorgeous -not that I'd think of it that way...considering I'm a girl and all o.O- yup, she's pretty, it's like a superstar, you walk down the street and everyone stares at you :P

**Seena58**- Yup! You guessed right! Of course Krad's going to go through hell at school XD Why England? I don't know, he looked somewhat British to me :P Yes, it's strange when people tell you to try this on and that on, I wouldn't put on a dress out of my own free will XP Krad's lucky alright, see? I'm not ALWAYS _that_ mean to him! XP


	6. Art of Pouting

Complete Opposites

Chapter Five: The Art of Pouting

Dark opened the door to the younger two's classroom, "Dai-chan! Lunch!"

The redhead dug through his backpack and took out a lunchbox, "Here, don't give it back to me when you're done."

The two headed out the door, Risa stopped them, "Dark-san! Can I have lunch with you? I even have some extra if you'd like!"

Krad frowned and glanced at Dark who was trying to think of a nice way to get out of his little predicament. "Risa-chan, I'd love to but-"

The blonde bit her lip, "Dark…" The thief looked over and his jaws nearly dropped. Krad stood there looking _very_ sad, even her pigtails looked a little droopy. She was looking down, Dark could've sworn there were tears welling up in her eyes; she gave a little sniffle, "I thought you were having lunch with me…" Her lower lip stuck out a bit in a minor pout, not a complete exaggerated pout like the girl's, she let out a little sigh, "but I guess if you're going to go with her, I'll just go and eat with Daisuke and Satoshi…"

Satoshi raised a brow. This was a Krad he'd never seen or known of until now, it was too…un-Krad-like to be Krad, "You have a lunch?"

Krad bit her lip again and lowered her gaze to her feet, "No…I forgot it back at the house…"

Dark just gawked as the blonde's cuteness-meter shot up. Krad just gave a little whimper and a sigh and started walking back down the hallway, within five steps there were boys crowding around her, "You can have my lunch!"

"Are you hungry?"

"I have a spare obento!"

"My mom makes great food!"

"I'll share mine with you!"

"You want me to buy you lunch?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Krad gave a little smile and opened her mouth to say something but then someone grabbed her by the waist, to her surprise; it was Dark, "Hey, I never declined, so don't go and decide on your own that I'm going to be ditching you for even a second."

"Dark…"

"You're my girl, remember?"

The boys glared at him, "If you were her boyfriend, you wouldn't have left her for another girl like that! You're pretty stupid for making Hikari-chan upset! She's the girl of any guy's dreams! Don't be so selfish!" A chorus of agreement followed.

The blonde thought quickly, she gave a quick bow and faked a smile, "Minna, thank you for worrying about me, but I'm fine, really! Dark's just having a rough day but thank you!"

The three stared at the blonde who was waving to the boys as they left. The mob left with an unsatisfied mumble. Dark stared at Krad, "And where did you learn how to do all that?"

Krad blinked innocently, "Do what, Dark?"

The way she said his name made him draw back, "Nevermind, you hungry?"

The blonde nodded, she inwardly smirked, as long as she was stuck like that, she might as well make the most of it, "Somewhat."

"Good, come on, let's go eat."

The two left, Risa was shocked, after she came out of her shock she started pouting, "I can't believe she did that! How low can you stoop?"

Riku just rolled her eyes for the unknown time that day, "You're not much better Risa…"

Daisuke and Satoshi followed the two, "Wow…I never knew Krad could do that."

"Me neither…just to think…I'll have to live with her…"

The redhead giggled, "Well at least she's cute."

Satoshi raised a brow, "What you trying to imply?"

"Nothing. Where'd they go?"

"Up the roof."

The two began to walk, "Krad seems to be enjoying this. She's got everyone's attention…"

"Yes, I can imagine her taking pleasure in getting all the attention from people."

The redhead blinked, "I never thought of her as someone who'd like attention though…"

"Me neither, maybe she only wants _someone's_ attention."

"Dark's."

Satoshi nodded, "There you go, now you've got the idea."

"Bizarre…"

"Beyond…"

* * *

They headed to the roof, Dark grinned, "You're so cute I could kiss you right now."

Krad frowned, "You've done that enough today, thank you very much."

"Ne Krad, you learn pretty fast you know that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That little show back there. I'm guessing that you've gotten used to being a girl?"

"Hm? You know…if that little switchy thing never happened none of this would have happened…"

"That meaning you wouldn't be my girlfriend."

"Wha?"

Dark grinned, "No, you'd be my boyfriend."

The blonde blushed, "I would not! I meant that as in me not being separated from Satoshi-sama and stuck here being a girl, a human nonetheless!"

"Hey _I'm_ not complaining! I think it's a _good_ thing!"

Krad snorted, "You wouldn't complain, you've got-"

"A_hem_…" The two looked over, Satoshi was watching them boredly, "Are you two quite done? Or shall we leave and let you argue some more?"

Dark smirked, "Continue Krad, I've got what?"

"You're still a guy!"

"With a really cute girlfriend."

Satoshi sighed and adjusted his glasses, Krad frowned, she asked in a worried tone, "Satoshi?"

Dark followed the frown, jealous meter rising, rising…Daisuke smiled, "Let's have lunch ne?"

So the four sat down while only two had lunch, "Aren't you hungry Krad?"

Krad shrugged, "Not really."

Dark took a bite of his food then looked up again, "Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"…are you really sure?"

"Yes."

The thief shrugged, "This tastes awfully good…"

"…are you trying to tempt me?"

"No…maybe…yes..."

Krad sighed, "Would it satisfy you if I ate something?"

"Oh yes, absolutely."

"Fine, pass me something to eat."

Instead of what Krad had in mind, Dark smirked, "Open your mouth."

"What?"

"Come on."

"Can't I eat by myself?"

"No."

Satoshi sighed, "Just do what he wants or else he'll never shut up."

Unable to disobey her tamer, Krad opened her mouth and was fed by her ex-worse-enemy and current boyfriend, "Are you happy now, Dark?"

He smirked, "Oh yes, very happy, _very_ happy indeed."

* * *

At the door of the roof, Risa watched, Riku right behind her looking bored and confused at the same time, "Look at her! She's surrounded by boys! That's disgusting!"

"So why are we here?"

"Isn't that disgusting?"

Riku just raised a brow and crossed her arms, "So what? You're surrounded by girls does that make you a lezzie?"

* * *

Back in class the two remained just as bored as they were in the morning. Krad stared at the window and sighed wondering how she was going to put up with another month of this. Then she nearly jumped out of her seat when a bird flew straight into the window. The blonde just stared wide eyed as it slid off the glass. That side of birds, she had never seen before. Ever.

"Krad?" She looked up, "Would you continue?"

She nodded and continued where the other student had left off, "As the crusades continued in Europe…"

And that's how the rest of the school day went.

* * *

Dark stretched, "Well that was as boring as hell. Only god knows how Dai-chan survives this everyday."

"A mystery indeed."

"You think so too?"

Krad rolled her eyes, "They come to get educated unlike us who are here for whatever reason."

"No, that's only Dai-chan, creepy boy passed university already remember?"

"He's here to get a social life."

The blonde covered her mouth, not believing what she had just said, the thief just laughed, "So you think he needs one too."

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"Oh yes you did."

"No I didn't!" Krad brought out her newly learnt skill and pouted.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't! Stop being so-" What was that word again? A second later it came to her, oh yes…mean… "Stop being so mean! Dark! You jerk! I'm not talking to you anymore you…you idiot!"

With that said and pouted, Krad stormed off to find the comfort of her host and his redheaded friend. Dark just stood there dumbfound, a minute later when the blonde had actually disappeared, he chased after her, "Hey wait! Krad! Get back here!"

* * *

The blonde stomped down the hallway towards Satoshi, Dark still chasing her, "Come on Satoshi, let's go home."

Satoshi just blinked as Krad dragged him by the arm out the door, "Krad?"

"Dark's an idiot!"

So _that's_ what was happening, he sighed and called back to the redhead, "Niwa, can you close my locker for me?"

Daisuke called back, "Yea sure!"

"Thank you!"

The redhead raised a brow at the thief beside him who had collapsed onto his knees, "Mou! She didn't have to get _that_ upset!"

Daisuke just gave him that funny look which made him look older and wiser than he really was, "What'd you do this time?"

"What do you mean _this_ time?"

"Fine, what'd you do _now_?"

"All I did was tell the truth!"

"About?"

"About creepy boy needing a life."

"He has a life!"

"Not a social one!"

Daisuke crossed his arms, Dark was afraid that he would storm out on him too, "That's not true Dark. I can see why Krad's so upset with you, I demand you go and apologize you hi-her right now."

"B-but…"

"No buts! Now move your butt!"

"You're only doing this to avenge your lover boy…" Dark grumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

The redhead just shrugged it off, "Well? Get moving!"

The thief sighed and dragged his feet out the door.

* * *

"You weren't all that insulted so why'd put on the show?"

Krad smirked, "Whatever are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, you and your little pouting act."

"I was merely testing out what I learned today, Satoshi-sama."

Satoshi raised a brow, "I can imagine how amused you must be."

"Amused is the right word, and of course I couldn't let Dark get away with insulting my tamer now can I?"

The blue haired boy got the goosebumps for three reasons, first of all, it was Krad saying that to him, secondly, it was Krad, a girl, saying that to him, third reason was because it Krad the homicidal blonde, in girl version saying it to him. How freakier could it get? Luckily for him, the blonde just smirked and headed upstairs, "What the hell…"

Once up the stairs, the rummaged through her closet filled with new clothes, _pants_, she wanted pants and out of her skirt! Finally, after going through all the pants she had, she pulled out a pair of jeans and the first long sleeves she could reach. The blonde put on the pair of dark blue jeans, it was nice to be in pants again, then she pulled the pigtails off, brushed her hair and slipped the shirt on only to come to a horrible conclusion.

Although it was a black somewhat tight-ish long sleeves, it wasn't very warm since it wasn't very thick and it was a low cut, _and_ the fact that it had a hole on the stomach which exposed her bellybutton probably had something to do with it. Oh well, the main objective was to get _pants_, and she really didn't want to change her top, it was annoying having to decide what to wear. The doorbell rang, Krad heard Satoshi answering it. She looked herself over one last time before flicking her hair and heading downstairs.

* * *

"So where's Krad?"

"She went upstairs the last time I saw."

"I see…" The two looked at each other somewhat paranoid.

"Why are you here?"

"Dai-chan made me." The redhead's foot landed on Dark's rather heavily, he winced, "I came to apologize…"

"Oh…Krad should be coming down soon."

"If I didn't know any better, I would've said that she was either your older sister or considerably older girlfriend but too bad that's not a possibility since she's _my_ girlfriend and I'd kill anyone who tries to oppose to the idea…"

"Older sister? Girlfriend? Now there's a thought."

"Kra-" Dark's jaw wouldn't close up, he gawked at the blonde looking sexy in casual clothes.

"Must you do that every single time? I thought you were here to do something…"

The thief blinked, "Right, I came to apologize." Krad raised a brow, Dark inhaled and said the dreaded two words, "I'm sorry."

The blonde smirked, "I was just playing around but still, apology accepted, care to come in?"

"Don't mind if I do." Dark stepped inside and looked around, "Looks the same from this morning…"

Krad gave him a funny look, "Why wouldn't it be?"

* * *

While the older two talked or did whatever they did, Daisuke and Satoshi headed elsewhere, "So how's _your_ curse?"

"She's surprisingly…okay…"

"That's good, Dark's been very…Dark-like…"

"Sounds like hell."

Daisuke sighed, "Oh yea…"

* * *

Dark smirked as he rummaged through the blonde's closet looking for matching clothes. "Whoa, you _have_ to wear these one day, soon! They'll look great on you!"

Krad just gave him a funny look from her bed which was located in the guestroom, "What?" The thief pulled out a black skirt that was around knee-length along with a white blouse/dress shirt. Krad shook her head, "No way in hell…"

"But Krad!"

"No."

"Bu-"

"No."

"B-"

"No."

"A-"

"No."

"-"

"No!"

Dark pouted, "Co-"

"No!" Krad crossed her arms waiting for the thief to talk, but he didn't, finally learning his lesson. He opened his mouth but then was silenced before he could get any sound out with a "No."

"Fine! Fine! But I'm telling you, you're going to wear that some day, whether it be your choice or not!"

"Dark! We have to go home!"

The thief strolled over to the blonde and pecked her on the head, "Well I have to go, see you tomorrow, _Krad-chan_."

The blonde blushed and threw a pillow at him as he laughed and ran out the door, well that apology couldn't have gone any better. In his own personal opinion. Now all he needed was a plan to make Krad wear it, the dress. Oh yes…evil plotting is _always_ fun. Daisuke just raised a brow as the thief walked back home with a smirk on his face, "I'm guessing you two made out-I mean up."

"Yup! I can't wait for tomorrow…"

Daisuke just bit his lip and wondered what his alter ego was up to.

* * *

Nya

Oh yes, what will Dark do to make Krad wear that skirt and blouse? And why's Daisuke semi-perverted now? o.O How far will the art of pouting get the blonde? Find out in the new chapter! _Hopefully_ coming soon to the internet near you :) Any requests on what to do to Krad's hair? XP

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Yes, lol, Risa irks alot of us, and yes I think you mentioning the dubbed thingy made me think of England -shudders- Wow...it must suck to have it afterschool...I'd hate it too if I were you :P Hula dancing strawberry Dark! XD

**Anukis-san**- One day, Krad's head will turn red from all the blood rushing through her head when Dark's around, the feeling's mutual XP Who knows? Akio may have a bigger role yet...as for now, he's just the kid that the teacher randomly picked :P

**Hakuoshi-chan**- Don't worry XD It'll get worse...no doubt there :P Let's see...if I made Dark cook at school...there wouldn't be school :O we can't have that now can we? After all, there's still alot of evil plots left to be plotted XD Jealous, mayber, guilty, oh yea XP

**Les Scribbles**- The thief got trapped in the hunter's trap like he should :P Can we say, guilt trip and miserablosity? -not a word- :P after making Krad suffer-ish, I might as well let her have a _little_ fun :)

**White Phoenix Eternal**- I think I'll be beating your 5 month record soon, it's been just about 5 months now...I really should update my older fics XP Yea! It's about time someone turned Krad into the girl he really is! Ooers :D Krad in choir XD Now there's a thought, school's been keeping me from updating, I wish Dark was there and cooking...

**shuusuke**- Risa now has the right stalker-fangirl attitude and she's dragging Riku along XD Yes Krad's way cuter than her, I mean that in an admiring way not the other way XP If he was a guy then it wouldn't matter but he's not...in this fic so too bad XP

**M36NU7**- Dark hits on Krad, Risa gets jealous, Krad pouts, Dark feels miserable, Riku tells the truth and everything is as it should be...when Krad's a girl :P Everything abnormal is considered normal in an environment like this :D

**dimonyo-anghel**- Yea! XD pacifier, lol, I'd get stuffed animals :P Huge fluffy teddy bears and bunnies and kitties XP oo...and maybe dogs :P I want a tree house too! -acting like a kid again- The joys of shopping sprees XP The girl got ditched! XD

**golden-flame4**- Hmm...something tells me I'll have to get Akio back again, to get trashing (maybe) to hit on Krad (most likely) and to get trashed again (probably) Risa's going to end up the villain or something or just the stalker in the fic >:D

**Black Angel of Destruction**- Yup, pity Krad, here's the next chapter where Krad finally gets revenge on Dark for being so...open minded XP

**Shimmering Solitude**- If it wasn't Krad Risa was bothering it'd be another poor helpless, non-deaf person, wonder who people will be pitying now XP Dark, or Krad?

**Dark Moon Sabbath**- I couldn't resist the urge to do something funny to his/her hair since she's already a girl and all...I have alot more styles in mind XP Anything you want to suggest? My ideas don't range as much as I wanted it to:P

**seena58**- Nice, Krad, the kitchen master-ess facing her opponent, the deadly onion with her sword XD Sounds fun actually, that'd be a very interesting...something to watch XP You can hit her if you want? Try posting her picture onto a punching bag or dart board, it might help XD

**boeboebi**- I love humor, it keeps me entertained endlessly XD Actually writing does that but still, humor's humor :) Glad you like it nya :D

**WindStar**- Thankies! Hope you like this chapter too nya :) Dark has to go through something called guilt XP


	7. Recruiters!

Complete Opposites

Chapter Six: Recruiters!

He tried to wake him, really he did, but it was no use. The stupid lump refused to budge. So he was forced to take drastic measures and call for back up. The phone rang, it didn't beep or get one of those really cool ring tones, it rang. And Satoshi picked it up, there was still a bit left before school started, "Yes?"

"Hiwatari-kun?"

"Niwa?"

"Hiwatari-kun?"

"Yea…" Apparently, neither of them were exactly awake yet.

"Dark won't wake up, do you think you and Krad can come over and help me? Please?"

That was unexpected, "Uh…sure…"

"Thank you! See you in a bit!"

Satoshi headed upstairs, very cautiously remembering the other day's incident. He knocked on the door and was answered with a, "Yes? Come in."

He stepped inside, Krad was smoothing out her uniform, "Niwa needs us to go over and wake Dark up."

"Hn." Waking Dark up wasn't exactly a priority for Krad but she was going to have to go either way, "I'll be ready in a second."

And then, for the first time in Satoshi's life, he saw his curse as feminine aside for her appearance. It scared him terribly.

* * *

Awhile later the two ventured to the Niwa household, Daisuke opened the door with a sigh of relief, "Thank god you're here! I tried everything and he wouldn't ever budge!" 

"So now we're using Krad as our secret weapon."

"I suppose you could put it that way…"

So Krad, a.k.a. their secret weapon, went straight to her task and headed up the stairs and into Dark's room. There was the thief lying face down on the bed, still sleeping like a pig. How anyone could breathe with this mouth and nose against a pillow, no one knew. "Dark?" She asked softly, she received no answer so she walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Dark…wake up." Not so much as a stir, so she shook his by the shoulders, "Come on, wake up already!"

Nothing. She tugged on his arm, then his hair but none of the above worked, so she began to formulate a plan to get the thief to wake up. Then an idea flashed into her mind, of course! Bribery! Now what would be something that Dark couldn't resist? Ahh…obviously… "Dark…if you wake up I'll let you tie my hair…" There was sign of life, "I'll even let you come over tomorrow and do the same thing…" There was a stir. Krad sighed, the greedy, greedy thief…

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Half desperate, she said without thinking, "Come on, wake up and I'll even wear that skirt you were talking about yesterday, just hurry up or we're going to be late."

At the magic words, Dark sat up, grin on his face. Krad stared in disbelief, the thief was all dressed and ready to go, he smirked, "Actually, I just wanted the skirt part but I wouldn't mind playing with your hair. Remember, you promised to wear it!" Krad couldn't believe it, it had been a set up! Dark just kept on grinning. A couple minutes later the two went downstairs, Dark still smirking happily while Krad was stuck in pigtails yet again, this time they were decorated and tied with red ribbons, "Don't worry, tomorrow, I'll do something different with your hair."

Krad groaned, "Dark Mousy, you're an ass."

"Hey! My ass is damn nice!"

The blonde mentally slapped herself and headed out the door.

* * *

"Today is sign up day," The teacher paused, "what are you still doing here? Out! Get out of my classroom! Now! OUT!" 

The students skittered out of the class, Akio smiled and headed up to Krad, "Hikari-chan, shall I show you around and tell you what we have to offer?"

Krad gave a little nod and was off, Dark growled, everyone had to sign up for at least _one_ thing, bowling? Too…slow…Soccer? Possibly. Basketball? No, he'd feel like a midget. Curling? The thief laughed at the thought. Martial arts? That'd be interesting but he couldn't really risk getting his _delicate_ bone structure ruined, not while he still had art to steal. There was cheerleading, but that was for girls and that's exactly where Akio was leading the blonde to.

Before Krad could get a word out, the people in charge of the cheerleading squad pulled her into a changing room and when she came out, she was in a cheerleading outfit. It was red and white like the colors of their school and she was given pompoms. The leader people nodded as though she just came onto the stage for an audition, "Go on, let's see what you've got."

Dark gawked and nearly tripped over air. Krad was blushing like mad, "W-what?"

"Let's hear your cheer."

"……………" The blonde had nothing in mind, what were they trying to do to her? "Errr…"

"Well?"

It pissed her off when they looked at her accusingly and started to talk among themselves, how dare they mock her!.? Krad sucked in as much as air as her lungs could hold and yelled hoping to get everything over with so she could go crawl into a hole and die. She rolled her pompoms, "Give me a B! Give me an I! Put that all together and what does that spell?" Thank god for Satoshi and the television or else she wouldn't know what to do at all.

"Bi!"

Krad waved, "Bye!" Then ran off to get changed. A very short yet effective cheer.

There was a moment of silence in the room, Dark growled, Akio was going down. But on the other hand, Krad looked really cute in that cheerleader's outfit, but then again, Akio put her up to it, but then again…the leaders were talking among themselves, "That was really short…"

"But she didn't spell bye like other people would…she used B and an I…amazing..."

Dark rolled his eyes, gods they were idiots. He ran off to meet her at the front of the change room, "You did well."

Krad jumped, "That was humiliating! Remind me to kill that guy."

"Wait in line, you're third."

"Third?"

The girl, the one she had learned how to pout from was bashingAkio on the head, "How could you do that to the new kid? She's clearly distressed! How can you take advantage of the poor girl! You wrench! Monkey wrench! Wretched wretched monkey wrench! I'm not showing up tonight!"

The thief and hunter just stared as the girl continued pounding the boy, "B-but Hazuki-chan! I just thought she'd make a fine cheerleader!"

"And I wouldn't have!.? Well I'll never! You know what? I'm not seeing you tonight or _ever_! I never want to see you again Nakamura Akio! Get out of my sight! NOW!"

Krad vaguely wondered if it was her fault. Then a hand covered her view, huffing, she looked up, "What, Dark?"

"I'd rather you not learn anything else to use against me, that's all."

No sooner spoken, they were surrounded by a group of people, actually…not group, a mob of people both girls and boys asking both Dark and Krad questions. "Hikari-chan! That was excellent!"

"Dark-san! What are you going to join? I want to join with you!"

"Krad-chan! You'll make it in for sure!"

"Did you ever consider joining soccer?"

"Basketball!"

"Bowling!"

"Tennis!"

"Hikari-san, I'm jealous! You're so good at cheerleading!"

"Join football!"

"No! Ballet!"

The pair stood there, too baffled to move or speak, then someone cleared his throat, well it could've been a girl with a really deep voice, but still…_assuming _that it was a guy speaking, _he_ said, "Whoa! Hold it! These are new students so don't try and force them to join clubs! Why don't we give them a chance to think about it then chose at the end of the day or tomorrow?"

Everyone left at once with an unsatisfied mumble. Everyone except a couple girls who, to both Dark and Krad saw as 'preppy', sadly, a couple of them approached them, then the rest of them followed. Almost as though rehearsed, they split into two groups and half went to Dark while the other to the blonde. Krad blinked, one of the preppy girls, possibly their leader spoke up, "Like, oh, like, my, like god! You were like, so like, cool! Like ohmygod! You are like so going to like get in!"

That seem to start the others off, Krad just bit her lip as they all spoke to her at once, "Like oh, like, my, like, god! How do you like get your like hair like so like straight?"

"Oh my god! I like absolutely like _love_ that like ribbon in like your hair!"

"Like oh my like god! Is Dark like your boyfriend or something like he's like gorgeous!"

Golden eyes looked over to the thief desperately, "Who are you?"

The so called leader spoke up again, "We're like the like cheerleader squad! Which you're like going to like soon be like joining like us! Like oh my like god! I like can't like wait!" She squealed, at that moment, Krad was _very_ sure that she wouldn't be joining the cheerleading club. "Like you like so _have_ to like join!"

"No thanks…"

She put on a way overly exaggerated pout, "Like no way! You like so have to like join! I like demand you to!" She called over to her fellow preppy friends, "Don't you like want to be like us? Actually some of them are like not in like cheerleading ya know, they're just like, our friends ya know like they would've made it but yea…"

Her fellow friends came along dragging Dark along, "Like convince her to like join! You're like her boyfriend!"

One of the girls squealed, "Like oh my like god! You're like so lucky! You like have like _the_ cutest like boyfriend, ever!"

Krad was pushed forward into the thief, "Like tell her to like join!"

The blonde stared at Dark pleadingly, silently mouthing, _no oh gods no Dark, please don't, please, please, please don't make me join._ The thief looked just as terrified as she did, "I'll think about it, we still have until the end of school…"

The girls left with a pout, "You'll like so regret like not like joining us when you like don't join us which like you won't since you'll like be like joining us like anyways!"

Krad blinked, "That was…freaky…"

"Don't you dare join the cheerleading club, I'd rather lose the image of you in a cheerleading outfit than you becoming like that."

"I wouldn't have joined even if you tried to force me-wait…lose the image of me in a cheerleading outfit?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything!"

"You twit!" The blonde stalked off to class with the thief following her apologizing again.

* * *

That day, several times when Krad looked out the window, she saw different signs made from different things from different teams and activities for the same reason. To recruit. There was a huge _JOIN TENNIS_ sign made from tennis balls and rackets. _BASKETBALL_ and _SOCCER_ made from basketballs and soccer balls along with shoes and jerseys. _CURLING_ made from curling stones and brushes. She sighed and concentrated on the lesson in front of her. 

At lunch, the first thing that happened was a boy, not just any boy, a geek. He approached Krad and stopped her just by standing there, in front of her. He inhaled through his braces and teeth before pulling out an inhaler and took a couple puffs, adjusted his glasses which had tape wrapped around the rims, he cleared his throat. Krad raised a brow, the boy was wearing a tucked in shirt, a knitted vest with a pocket protector in his breast pocket, his pants were rolled up hideously and socks were pulled way up. He had a bowl cut, long nose and small wiggly ears. He inhaled again, "You, the queen of my heart who is stronger than any knight of bishop in the world. Would you consider joining the chess club? Together we can _pawn_ all the other unworthy castles and pawns and become the king and queen of chess!" He gave a strange little laugh at his corny chess joke, pulled out his puffer and inhaled again.

"…no thanks?" Krad really didn't know what to say to such a…nerdy figure.

The nerdling gasped and inhaled again, "A girl has actually spoken to me!" He took out his puffer and inhaled several times like a drug or something.

The blonde felt like running away. Then someone came along, "What's going on here?" She turned around, it was Dark, she silently sent her thanks to god. "Who's this guy Krad?"

The nerd fell onto his knees dramatically, but the dramatic effect was ruined when he took another puff from his inhaler then screamed amazingly high-pitched, "Noooooo! My queen has already be checked and mated with a king! And I shall forever remain a knight…" Inhale, inhale.

Dark just stared at him, "…what did he just say?"

"I don't…know…"

"Hey let's go each lunch."

The blonde shrugged, "Alright, I'll go get my lunch."

Once Krad was gone, Dark frowned and crossed his arms, "You were hitting on her weren't you?"

"You would have to use a bishop to check me before I tell thou a word!"

The thief didn't understand a word the boy said, "How about, you tell me right now and I miraculously stop my fist from checking you?"

"I just wanted her to join the chess club that's all! No flirting! Nope, didn't flirt! I swear! I did no such thing as flirting!" He confessed quite quickly before inhaling again. One would consider the possibility of overdosing on inhalants…

"Good, she's mine, got it?" The nerd nodded very quickly like a bobble head.

"Let's go." Krad blinked, looking at the boy who was still on the ground nodding, "What happened here? He reminds me of a bobble head…"

"Nothing, let's go eat, I'm hungry."

"Alright…"

The nerd just watched them turn around and depart. He shook his fist, "That big brute must have forced her to go out with him! Fear not lovely damsel! I shall rescue you from the demon king!" He would've continued but he ran out of breath and had to inhale yet again.

* * *

On the way to their tamers' class, they had to stop several times because people kept going up to them and telling them in very suggestive voices to join teams or which teams were the _best_. When they finally reached the redhead's class they had stopped yet again, Dark's stomach was growling at him, he had an urge to punch it and tell it shut up but self-abuse didn't appeal to him. "Dark-san!" 

Krad sighed, "This better be the last interruption…"

"Risa-chan…" The thief was growing less enthusiastic by the second.

"Have you chosen what you're joining yet?"

"No…"

"Oh? Why not?" She turned and glared at Krad, "Did she tell you not to join the clubs that you liked?"

"No! None of that sort! I just didn't see anything interesting!"

Risa huffed, very unsatisfied, Krad sighed, she really wasn't used to hunger. Actually she preferred not having to eat, hunger made her feel lightheaded. "Uhh Dark?"

The thief looked over, "Yea Dai-chan?"

"Krad looks like she's about to faint from hunger."

The thief looked over, indeed she did, her eyes were half closed and looking very unstable. "Krad?"

"Hn?"

"Come on let's go eat."

The blonde tried to take a step, she really did, but her feet wouldn't support her and she ended up having to lean on Dark's shoulder for support, "I hate this…"

Satoshi watched the two walk up, if he didn't know each other he would've said that they were actually an item since Dark had his arm around her waist to stop the blonde from dropping. And Krad had her arm on his shoulder and rested her head on her hand. But Satoshi knew better and felt a sudden urge to take pictures and sell them back to Dark later. Too bad he didn't have a camera on him.

On the roof, Dark set the blonde down and she looked like she fell asleep resting on her head on his shoulder, "Mou…come on Krad, don't go to sleep! You have to eat before you actually faint! I didn't think you'd be _this_ frail!"

"Hnnn…"

"Fine, fine, I'll feed you." Daisuke took another mouthful of his lunch and watched the thief feed the hunter while grumbling even though it was obvious that he was enjoying every moment of it. "Open up." Krad opened her mouth, Dark inserted the food, she closed her mouth and chewed. "There ya go, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Krad's eyes opened, she sat up droopily and blinked a couple times. "Nnn…Dark? Are you done talking to that girl?"

"Centuries ago, what time period are _you_ from?"

"I dunno…"

Apparently the sleepy effects didn't rub off yet, "Well, eat up before you collapse again."

"I collapsed?"

"You were going to. You couldn't even walk on your own."

The blonde blinked again, "I couldn't walk?"

Satoshi sighed from the sidelines, "That couldn't be the curse that was in my body…"

Daisuke gave him a questioning look, "She isn't, for one, she's a girl and she's not in your body."

"Thank you for telling me what I already know."

The redhead smiled, "Anytime."

* * *

It was the end of the day, the four had just stepped outside when they were mobbed by the mob they were mobbed with in the morning when the mob mobbed them. So the mob mobbed them again and began to scream and shout the same things the mob in the morning had screamed and shouted when they mobbed the pair. 

"Join tennis!"

"Art!"

"Chess!"

"Like join like the cheerleading like club!"

"Basketball!"

"No! That's stupid! Join the swim team!"

They were surrounded, no way out until the _guy_ from that morning came and stopped the mob yet again just like in the morning, "Stop! They have already decided to join the modeling club!"

Surprisingly yet, no one opposed. Dark and Krad blinked, "Modeling club?"

"Wait…there's a modeling club?" The soccer captain asked.

"We do now! And you two, new kids, are our new models! The club starts tomorrow! Don't try to find me, I'll find you!"

And with that, he was gone, and their club and recruiting problems ended. Everyone was gone, leaving the four behind, Satoshi was first to recover from his shock, "Well that was interesting…let's go home."

No one disagreed and they all headed towards home. Dark grinned, "Hey Krad."

"What?"

"Don't forget, I still get to tie up your hair tomorrow, _and_ you have to wear that skirt."

The blonde groaned.

"Oh yea, Dark."

"Yea Dai-chan?"

"You have a job tonight."

* * *

Nya 

How's that? I love stereotyping people into categories. Preppy girls, wussy geeks XD Cheerleading Krad amused me to no end :P

**Les Scribbles**- Dark won't stop until he gets what he wants! Krad's learned how to use being a girl to her advantage XD Pouting can take you places :P

**White Phoenix Eternal**- I can see if :P Just imagine Krad in pigtails looking down and having pouty lips. XD Old habits die hard, Dark ticks Krad off, the feeling's mutual, I don't think homicidal blondes pout XP

**dimonyo-anghel**- Oooo...a treehouse XD I'd want one! But it'd have to be big so I don't have to be all stuffed inside, and I don't think any of the trees around my house could support that o.O I'd end up dying in a very tragic treehouse accident XD

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Hmmm...knowing Risa which I sort of do...not really but sort of...she'll probably do something...sooner or later XD But what? I know the answer to that but do you? o.O

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Yea! It's to hide her bisexuality and possibly lesbianism XD How's your camera? I still have mine in front of me :P Braided hair:D I'll see what I can do XP

**Anukis-san**- Three cheers for a pouting Krad :) I'm glad I make you laugh XD I'm so proud of myself, I love humour and I don't know why X3

**Chibi-Kagome-456**- I think alot of people think that way XD Krad's better off as a girl, a very pretty girl :) I was getting impatient, it's about time _someone_ turned Kraddy-kins in to a girl XP

**icestar2007**- DaixSat? Don't worry, I'll kick in a couple scenes with Daisuke and Satoshi _along_ and _together_ soon XD Half up half down? I tie my hair like that :P I'll get it in! Just keep reading! XD It'll come up soon!

**golden-flame4**- Oh the possibities XP Krad's hair is so...playable XD I wish my hair was longer, Krad-lengthed hair! XD But then again, I'd have a really hard time trying to brush my hair o.o maybe not :P

**negolataknofelet**- Krad was naturally feminine XP It fits...her :P Long hair, slim figure...long eyelashes, I actually thought Krad was a girl when I first saw him XP

**Shado-Fyre**- Hmmm...that'd be interesting XD Krad back to normal only more pouty! Krad's pretty while being both a guy and girl X3 Pouting only adds to the feminine cuteness :P

**M36NU7**- If you pout correctly you can get people to do just about whatever you want XD It was about time Krad took advantage of her feminine charms XD

**Ailin**- You're not alone, I love dressing Krad up in different outfits XP You might have noticed with the cheerleading outfit, I always wondered what she'd be like if she tried out for cheerleading XP

**Shimmering Solitude**- Poor defenseless little Krad :P Defenseless and Krad don't really seem to mix XP She has amazing persuasive skills too XD

**Dark Moon Sabbath**- I agree, hair styles aren't the easiest things to describe, they're better as visual aid XP If I was a guy...which I am not, I'd think she was cute too X3

**Seena58**- I don't really have dresses either XD Yea! A school dance! I'm so going to add something like that in :D Thanks for giving me ideas! XD I've seen birds crash into windows, there wasa beatle crawling on the other side o.O

**chrnoskitty**- I love braiding things, especially hair, it not only kills time but they're really pretty to look at! XD I'll get braids in one way or another!

**Manami Nakaoki**- Glad you like it:) Here's an update with Krad cheerleading! XD She spells bye with B and I!

**Angelic Heart-** Don't worry, you're not the only who's screaming for me to update, I'm screaming at myself to update too XP Typing all this out makes it seem like all the time in the world isn't enough :) But bits and pieces of a couple week's time and this is the result! XD


	8. My Couples Relationship Thing Whatever C...

Complete Opposites

Chapter Seven: My Couples Relationship Thing Whatever Counselor!

"I have a job?"

"Yes you do."

"What am I stealing?"

"This little miniature statue of some artist, I can't remember his name, but he was obsessed with himself."

Krad rolled her eyes, "Reminds me of _somebody_."

The thief on the other hand wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Wouldn't that mean he'd make out with himself or a mirror?"

The blonde snorted, "That's disgusting."

"So was he."

Krad sighed and looked over at her tamer, then she whispered in his ear, "You know I think just about everyone can tell you're eyeing the wing master…"

Satoshi gave the blonde an incredulous look, was he _that_ obvious? "W-what the hell are you talking about Krad?"

"Oh come on Satoshi, _everyone_ knows you have a thing for the redhead."

"W-what?"

"Well, maybe not everyone…not the wing master…but just about everyone else…"

"Shut up!"

Dark frowned, "I'm feeling very excluded!"

Satoshi snapped, "Good! Stay that way!"

Krad smirked, "Getting edgy now are we?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"What's wrong?" Satoshi himself shutted up when the redhead asked him somewhat in concern.

"N-nothing."

"You're blushing." Krad said in a singsong tone.

The thief caught on, "Oh, so this is about creepy boy's attraction to Dai-chan eh?" The poor blue haired boy was being picked on by both entities-no-more, he frowned and began to walk faster. "Hark, do I hear the sound of a certain creepy boy's distress? Why yes I do, hey Dai-chan, go cheer your friend up."

Daisuke blinked and ran to catch up to Satoshi, "Hiwatari-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Are you sick? You look kinda flushed."

"I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"But you're awfully-"

"I'm fine!" The redhead stopped and sniffled, Satoshi stopped and looked back, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay." Daisuke smiled again.

* * *

"That's really pathetic." 

"You think so too?"

The elder two stayed behind talking behind the backs of their other halves, literally. "Satoshi really needs to be more straightforward…"

"And Dai-chan should be less dense…"

They both sighed and continued walking until they reached Satoshi's house which then the four had to be separated. Daisuke smiled, "See you tomorrow!"

"Don't worry Krad-chan, I'll think of something good to do with your hair tomorrow."

Krad slammed the door shut. Satoshi raised a brow, "You do realize that even though you slammed the door in his face, we still have to go out tonight and we'll probably see him since we're going to the museum where he's stealing the statue."

"Satoshi, you must understand this one thing. I'm not going!"

"Oh yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"This is the first time I'm doing this actually."

"Doing what?"

"Forcing you to go and catch Dark."

"What? Me? Catch him?"

"Yes, you, catch him."

"But-"

"But nothing."

"I'm not going!"

"Yes you are! Don't make me repeat myself! You're going or else I'll plan an even bigger doom on you!"

Krad scoffed, "Bigger doom?"

"I'll get Dark to pick your clothes for you!"

"Oh yea? I'll tell the wing master about your little crush on him!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes I would!"

"I'll get Dark to…to…kiss you!"

"He's already done that several times!"

"I'll…what? Really? On the lips?" The blonde blushed and stormed off upstairs to change. "So are you going or do I have to get Dark to come over?"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

* * *

That night Dark went along and stole the statue he was supposed to only the sealing screwed up. "I swear, all the artwork have something against me nowadays. I wish they came with fineprint...stupid curses..." 

The next thing he knew, beside him was…a miniature him. "…okay…what the hell!.?"

"What the hell yourself!" Cried the miniature Dark as he plugged his ears.

"You…"

"Me what? I'm Dark Mousy!"

"No you're not! I am!"

"No! You're Kaitou Dark!"

"I'm Dark Mousy damn it!"

"Oh yea? I'll show you! Stupid Kaitou!" With that said, the miniature him kicked his shin and jumped out the window and bounced off roofs.

"Hey! Get back here!" Dark growled as he began to pursue himself in a smaller version.

* * *

Krad frowned, she was on a street in the middle of nowhere but at least Satoshi couldn't say she didn't try to follow him. Which she didn't but he didn't have to know every single little tiny detail. "Hey you!" 

The blonde looked around then up to see a child version of Dark, "What?"

"Dark Mousy's girlfriend!"

"W-what?" The blonde was _very_ surprised at the miniature version of her _boyfriend_, same spiky hair, same eyes his attitude was a little on the bad side but nonetheless, very Dark-like.

"You're Dark Mousy's girlfriend! My girlfriend, after all, I'm Dark Mousy!" He nodded to himself.

Krad wondered if she had tripped somewhere and landed on her head, "What are you talking about?"

"You're my girlfriend!"

"I am not!"

"Well if you're Dark Mousy's girlfriend then you're mine."

"What?"

The child smirked, "No time to talk sweetheart, a big brute is tailing me. I'll catch you later."

Krad just watched as the boy jumped away, life seemed to pass her very eyes, or the little Dark seemed to pass, maybe she needed glasses… "Get back here you brat!"

That voice was very familiar, "Dark?"

The thief stopped and landed on a laundry line, "Ah? Krad! What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure."

"Did some kid pass by here?"

"Yea…"

He was greeted with awkward silence, "Wait a minute…did he do anything to you?"

"Umm…"

The silence was making Dark worried, "He was claiming to be me…stupid piece of art! Only I'm me and even then it's hard to stay around and be so good at being me all the time!"

"He kept calling me his girlfriend for some reason."

The thief nearly tripped, "He what!.?"

Krad watched the thief stand perfectly balanced on the wire, he actually looked very elegant standing there, "Yea…he came by here…"

Inside Dark's mind ran something like this: _oh my god that brat! I'll kill him! Whoa crap! This wire's dangerous! Must stay still…balance…baaalllanccee…crap! Crap! Gonna fall! Wait…no…that was close…must stay and look extremely cool and stylish and graceful in front of Krad…grrraaaccceefffull…don't fall…crap! Crap! Crap! The ground looks pretty far down…_the thief frowned, "I'll get him another time. I think it's about time you got home."

"Don't treat me like a child!"

"No, I'm merely concerned for you."

"I'm not a child Dark! You're the one who can't take care of himself! I'm not the one with a miniature version of myself roaming around somewhere!"

The thief huffed and jumped down with the thought of, _crap! My feet are slipping! Oh! I know! Jump down! Whoa-_his foot slipped as he jumped up so he didn't get the height he wanted and settled for a flip before landing in front of the blonde. With With perched on his arm, "So, how about it Krad-chan? I take you home, you let me stay and eat something because I'm starving."

"No." Dark shrugged and picked Krad up anyways and flew off. The blonde screaming at him the whole way, "You ass! Put me down! Don't you _ever_ listen to people?"

"I listen yet I don't listen, Daisuke calls it one of my _bad traits_. Do you think so?"

"Ye-"

"No I didn't think it was, I mean why wouldn't I listen? I hear them talking so wouldn't that count as listening?"

"N-"

"Come to think of it, I still need to think of something for your hair, not to mention you're wearing that skirt this weekend, you won't be able to back out even if you tried."

"But-"

Dark carried on, "Don't you just hate it when you're about to say something and people interrupt you? It sucks doesn't it? Just like when you tell someone not to do something and they do it anyways." He landed in front of the door, "Oh look, we're here." Krad was steaming by then, "Krad?"

"ARGH!" She ran in the house and slammed the door to her bedroom, Dark just stood there and blinked.

Then a minute later, he headed for the kitchen, "Well, I'll just be grabbing myself a snack then." In the kitchen, a scream was heard. Dark stood there in shock staring at a very unfazed Satoshi, "How the hell did you get here!.?" 

The blue haired boy didn't answer his question, "You know, for a thief who could end up with just about any girl in the world, you really don't understand them at all do you?"

"Huh?"

"You suck."

The thief blinked, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I don't see _you_ doing so well with girls! Or Dai-chan for that matter!"

"I'm not the one who just sent Krad screaming to her room! And you call yourself her temporary boyfriend!"

"Well at least I'm not the one who can't summon the guts to tell people how hot they look!"

"What's the point in telling them how good-looking they are when it'll all end up in them hating you?"

Dark was about to retort but then he blinked, "Whoa…that actually made sense…"

"You mean you saw the logic in that?"

"Not really…it just made sense in its own way."

"…I can predict right now that your relationship will be nothing _but_ temporary."

"And who made _you_ my couples relationship thing whatever counselor?"

Satoshi pointed to him, "You did when you started questioning my logic."

"When did I do that?"

"Just now."

"What? No I didn't-"

"You're questioning my logic again! You're a horrible client! Don't question your counselor!"

"But-"

"Horrible client!"

"Bu-"

"You're never going to get anywhere in your relationship! You failure!"

"B-"

"Shut up! Suck it up and apologize!"

"But I always have to apologize!"

"Because it's always your fault!"

"No it's not!"

Satoshi adjusted his glasses in a teacher-like way, "You dare question me again?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"Are you very sure? Think really hard Dark."

"…yea?"

"Think of it this way, you don't listen and you'll never see Krad in that skirt."

The thief's eyes widened, "What? But-no! Ew! No!"

"Go apologize."

Dark pouted, "But I always have to…"

"Well you never really mean it now do you? Go apologize like you really mean it."

"Fine, be that way."

"I will."

* * *

The thief grumbled and headed upstairs, not noticing the energy bar that was still in his hands. He stepped into the blonde's room only to find her asleep on the bed. _Aww…she looks so cute…she must've actually been mad at me this time…_the guilt rose, _damn my conscience, it'll be the death of me one day._ Then he thought some more, _I don't want to apologize! I'm sick of apologizing!_ He was about to leave the room when he looked back and sighed, _maybe one more wouldn't hurt…

* * *

_

When the blonde woke up, the sun had rose and the birds were cheering for no good reason, her on the other hand, found no reason to cheer. Still grumpy from the night before she growled and kicked off the blanket but then she felt something on her nightstand. She blinked and looked over, it was an energy bar. An energy bar with a note on it, she picked it up and read it.

_**Krad-chan**_

_**Sorry for yesterday. Forgive me?**_

_**-Dark**_

The blonde sighed and ran a hand through her long golden locks, a slight smile on her face. She grabbed her uniform and went to change. _Stupid Dark._

Krad was brushing her hair when the thief came in with a smile on his face, "Good morning beautiful."

A slight brush grazed her cheeks, "Whatever stupid."

The thief's smile widened, he sat on a chair beside the bed which Krad was sitting on and took the brush from her hands, "Remember, I still get to do your hair today."

Krad huffed and waited as the thief began to braid up halfher hair, "Where do you learn to do these things?"

"Who knows Krad-chan, who knows?"

* * *

When the two came down there was little to no tension between them. Krad was in braided pigtails and Dark was looking triumphal. Satoshi gave Dark his what-did-I-tell-you look, Dark just smirked his you-didn't-do-anything smirk back. Then the tension between _them_ grew. Until Daisuke came in and Satoshi froze up. The thief smirked and shuffled over to the blue haired boy and whispered, "Maybe you need some of _my_ advice on this kind of stuff." 

"You only wish."

"You made me take your advice now I'm making you take mine."

"Bu-"

"No buts it's my turn to try out this couples relationship thing whatever counselor thing."

"B-"

"Are you questioning _my_ logic?"

"You have no logic!"

"Au contraire sir creepy, I have _enticing_ skills. Skills that _you_ lack, so how about it?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Bu-"

"Hiwatari-kun! Dark! What are you two whispering about over there?"

Satoshi froze up again, Dark just smirk, "As you were saying?"

He sighed in defeat.

There was just no way out.

* * *

Nya

Here's the next chapter! Dark's got himself a mini me! Not a very obidient one buta mini me nonetheless! XD And his mini me wants Krad too :P Satoshi and Dark are swapping tactics :O I'm slowly getting through all the hairstyles that I can think of and have been requested :) Dark's mini him will return!

Join C2 communities! And the miniature/curse Dark will be happy! And I'll give out cookies! XP

**White Phoenix Eternal**- I've always wanted to get Krad into a cheerleading outfit one time or another :P Hmmm...what indeed, Dark might be creating his own doom XP Who knows what Krad will do when he or she's back to normal XD

**Anukis-san**- Nerds are sexay! XP I saw a girl like that in the mall once, it was amusing actually, she had at least 10 likes in every sentence, of course the sentences ranged from 7 to 14 words, maybe even the occasional 15 words o.O Dark's clever indeed, smarter than any of us ever suspected XP

**Hakudoshi-chan**- They're just too pretty to pass up on, it took awhile but I decided on modeling...I couldn't really imagine Krad in gymnastics or soccer for that matter...actually I could, but still...it doesn't suit her and her "delicate frame" they're model-material XD

**vary**- Japanese schools don't really revolve around Japanese sports...they have all sorts, even curling XD I'm not even American, it's fun stereotyping people into the exagerated categories since it's never real in real life, and Krad and kendo don't seem to mix all that well so yea...I rather like it that way, it amused me :P

**dimonyo-anghel**- Just wait, you'll see soon enough XD Not to mention I just had sex ed which wasn't exactly...comfortable for me or anyone else but still...when I grow up I'll get a huge house, even bigger than mine and get a big big tree to have a tire swing XD Not for the kids that I might not have...but for me! XP

**icestar2007**- Hmmm...sleeping plots :D It's giving me ideas XPThe modeling club came up in the last minute in my mind too, trying to think of the perfect club that would involve them both and one that they'd both be good at or at least unconsciously good at was pretty hard XD Who knows? Nerds may take over the world one day...actually they're pretty much running it already...

**Umi-chii**- Maybe cheerleading clubs really _are_ like that in real life o.O That'd be really freaky, but don't worry, I doubt my insane therory will come true any time soon and if it does, be sure to buy earplugs! XD Cheerleading Krad can be made into a doll XD

**Shimmering Solitude**- Wow...you're really good at mind reading, actually I didn't really think about Dark crossdressing...again but i had the thought of drama XD You'll see soon enough what I'll do about that :) interesting stuff is bound to come now that Dark's 'helping' Satoshi X3

**M36NU7**- Yuppie...Dark's sly :P Their roles seemed to have switched around, Krad's the one who's stuck in the traps while Dark's planning them XP Indeed that mobful paragraph full of mobbing and mobs was amusing, repeating the same thing through different words is fun :)

**kyo's little koneko**- Here's a new chapter! Dark's got a miniature him and he's being nice while Satoshi finds out about his possible future career XD Enjoy!

**Les Scribbles**- Hmm...should I get Keiji involved...that'd be amusing XD But still...even if he _wasn't _involved, would they be safe? I mean they don't even have insurance...maybe they should get some, safety first XD

**chrnoskitty**- Yea braids are fun, untangling them isn't fun when it's actually all knotted and such, people braid my hair all the time...why? Only god knows... Krad spelt "bi" since it was shorter and easier, _but_ the leader person people stuff were dumb and thought of it as 'creative' I'm a little on the queer side aren't I:P

**golden-flame4**- The chess club guy's just whoa XD I only half understood what he was saying with all those chess terms when I typed it out, it sounded like something a _real _as in real real chess club dude would say, adding chess pieces in his sentence XP

**Yoko no Tenchii**- That's just like me when I say something wrong like "decision" don't ask me why but I screw up pronoucing the word half the time, yea...I say it wrong and repeat it until I don't know what I'm actually saying anymore :D

**GirlWaterShaman**- I haven't really written lemons yet, I've thought about it and decided against it, maybe another time...not now though :P Kraddy-kins will go through what she has to soon enough and feel free to chuck rocks at the cheerleaders :P

**CeceliaPegasus**- Here's an update! I swear, school's been keeping me up all night and not on the computer either :P It's near the end/middle of the year and all the big projects come into work :S I want a break from projects! Why can't the due dates be extended:(

**frozenmagicfire**- Hmm...would people join for cookies? o.O I doubt I'm all that big of an influence to get people to actually get up and join c2 communities :P And if I'm wrong, I'll just remain wrong XP I'm feeling very passive right now, mellow, mellow yellow...mmm... XP

**Seena58**- A thief and a really pretty hunter, nope, they wouldn't stand out at all :P Even with Krad's pouting and Dark's whining XD I enjoyed stereotyping people for reasons only I have a chance of understanding :P School is horrible, why can't they spread out the projects instead of clumping it all up into this month? Blargh...

**Daishi**- Krad has her hair down everytime she gets home or when Dark's not around to fix it up into something girlish or feminine :P Buns? I'll give you a clue, weekend, and I don't mean Saturday and Sunday...well I do but not like real weekends-okay I'll shut up now XP

**Dark Moon Sabbath**- I started out with really short chapters, then I realized how short they looked on and how much more I could add into it and yea...the result :P Sooner or later schoolwork will catch up to me and I'll get less free time until summer which then I'll be trying to type like crazy XD Now I can't wait for summer.

**The Cheshire Kat**- If this world was ran by people that I created, we'd all be doomed :P Since, of course, I'd be ruling it and all which would possibly cause an even bigger doom...as you can see through my insanity, I wouldn't make a very good world leader XP There'd be _real_ nerds and cheerleaders running around freely! The horror!

**Lillith**- Wah...you're so formal XD You have no idea how flattered I feel when I read your reviews, I honestly never really expected to much road blocks while writing, like school :S I sound whiny don't I? I just keep ranting on and on about school :P But still...finding free time seems harder than finding anything in my room (which is beyond messy) :P Thankies!


	9. Satoshi Gets Contacts!

Complete Opposites

Chapter Eight: Satoshi gets Contacts!

"I'm afraid of what you're planning…"

The thief frowned mockingly, "Who? Me? You? Afraid? That's a laugh…the great creepiness afraid of little old _me_?"

"Little old you who's put himself in charge of _my_ affairs. Why shouldn't I be afraid?"

Dark thought for a second, "You're right…but your wording's all wrong, it should be _excited_, not afraid."

"I'm not excited!"

"Just listen to you! You obviously can't wait can you?" Satoshi screamed while Dark simply laughed and latched himself onto Krad's arm, "Come on Krad-chan dear, we'll be late if we're slowed down by a lovesick creepy boy. By the way, I bet Dai-chan's only a block ahead, if you're lucky and don't run into a pole I bet you can catch up to him!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and looked back at her blushing host, apparently Dark had decided by himself that he was going to be Satoshi's love counselor thing whatever. Although she had to admit…he knew how to bring out someone's sex appeal…she shook her head and let the thief drag her to school. But on the way, he said something that really baffled her, "You know, I was wondering what it'd be like to kiss someone with a forked-tongue…I think it'd be kinda cool…" What. The. Hell.

* * *

She tapped her pencil against the table while the teacher went on babbling about who-knows-what in class, scribbling all over the blackboard, one day, she'd go and steal all the chalk. That'd shut the teacher up, she looked over at Dark who had fallen asleep, sighed, and looked out the window, maybe something more exciting would happen outside…like a gigantic orange crayon running around on fire melting and dripping wax like the big stick of wax that it actually was…either that or something else… 

The teacher slammed her hand down on the desk making Krad jump to attention while Dark looked up groggily mumbling something incoherent before falling asleep again. While the blonde's attention was averted, outside the window an orange crayon ran around screaming bloody hell while the flame began to catch on its paper wrapping, half of it had melted already much to its distress.

When Krad looked outside again, there were doctors and ambulances, firefighters and fire trucks parked. And a couple paramedics carried a stretcher which had disgusting orange goo dripping off the sides. Beside the stretcher was a redish-pink crayon who was sobbing wax tears for her boyfriend or something of that sort, whether they were tears since he lied to her about being a crayola crayon when he was really a candle or the fact that his internal organs were dripping onto the sidewalk and staying there,no oneknew. The blonde silently cursed her bad timing as the stretcher was loaded onto an ambulance and a couple of the doctors were trying to scrap off the dried wax off the pavement in hopes of stitching it back to the crayon candle thing.

Apparently she was the only one who noticed any of it while her classmates simply continued to pay their undivided attention to the front where the teacher continued babbling on about how the world worked. Who wanted to know the truth about the whole world anyways? Nosy, nosy people…they ought to be sued. And the people responsible for turningcuriosity into a class ought to be sued twice, Krad smiled at the thought. Then her mind wandered over to Dark's plan for Satoshi, she didn't have the slightest idea on what he was going to do to her host, which worried her of course but it still had its entertainment value.

Maybe the thief was going to completely change the boy's wardrobe, Krad wouldn't mind, he needed more clothes…and that jacket she rather liked was destroyed last time, his other sweaters…she didn't favor so much. The blonde thought about it, maybe Dark would change his attitude, Krad wouldn't care so long as he didn't turn her host into some demonic miniature Dark. One Dark and a miniature one was enough or maybe too much for the world to handle already so why add to the trouble?

Dark watched his 'girlfriend' watch the outside world which they were blocked from due to glass windows, walls and anything else like invisible force fields that the school was likely to have. He already had the perfect idea on how to get Satoshi bettered up for Daisuke. He smirked at his so called good deed or repayment, whichever. This was going to be fun…

* * *

The lunch bell rang, Krad thanked whatever powerful force was out there and headed out for lunch with Dark following close behind. They headed down the hallways when finally, her curiosity got the best of her. "Hey Dark." 

"Yea?"

"What exactly are you planning to do to Satoshi?"

"You see…wait…actually…I think I might need your help in this…" Hehad failed towithstand that cute, extremely feminine face that the blonde had, but it was true when he told her that he could use her help.

"Hm? How so?"

"Well…this is what I have in mind…" Krad listened to his plan as they walked down the rest of the way, finally as they reached the younger two's classroom, Dark finished up his explanation, "And so you see, that's what you can do, it's perfect no?"

"Perfect? Maybe not…but amusing? It will be." The blonde replied with a smirk.

"Alrighty then, you agree!"

Krad decided not to argue… "Krad, Dark, what took you?"

"We were just going over our plans for today." Dark smirked and nudged the blue haired boy.

Satoshi frowned and fixed his glasses, "Krad? You're in this too?"

The blonde shrugged. And continued her way down the hall until _someone _ran into her with an "oomph" Golden eyes blinked before her thoughts turned sour like sour keys that were newly made in the sweet sweet factory which made people's tastebuds tingle just to think about it, and it was one of those sour keys that was over loaded with that sour powder too, actually, it was way worse than that, it was so sour, it'd turn people's mouths inside out. What a disgusting thought although it was rather suiting. The person muttered, "Sorry," before turning up with widened eyes then an accusing finger was pointed at her, "You! Don't think I've given up yet! I swear! He will be mine!"

Krad rolled her eyes, _a stupid thief obsessed girl on my case, just what I need…_sour, sour indeed. Dark stepped up beside her as Risa walked away, "Nice girl isn't she?"

"Whatever flo-" She stopped mid-sentence remembering what happened last time, "Bite me." Then a moment later she yelped, "What the bloody hell? You actually bit me?"

The thief smirked, "I was simply following orders was I not?"

"Out of all times for you to listen to me…" She stared at her hand.

"I could kiss it better you know…"

"…" The blonde tried to think of something to say which didn't involve a bad result, she was stumped, "Oh, go away."

Too bad that wasn't one of the times where Dark actually listened, he smirked and kissed her on the cheek, "It's not so bad."

"Yes it is…" She mumbled under her breath.

"We still have to carry out my brilliant plan my special little helper." He added a sweet tone to the last three words and smirked.

Krad wished she was a guy. Although she might've missed out on this insane plan that Dark had thought up. But was it really worth it?

When the four of them sat around the roof, Dark smirked, "I had a really nice dream about kissing this girl in class…"

"What if the girl turned into a guy?" Daisuke asked curiously, glancing at the blonde.

The thief shrugged, "A kiss is still a kiss. I wouldn't have minded."

Krad rolled his eyes, "Yea, and then suddenly the guy you're kissing suddenly had a forked-tongue."

Dark merely smirked, "That would've been interesting…"

The three just stared at him like he was a crazy munchkin who had a neon sign flashing _Look at me! I'm beyond insane! And I like girls who turns into guys with forked-tongues!

* * *

_

School ended soon enough, Dark had left first to pick up something, Krad and Daisuke had left after; Satoshi had headed home only to find no one there. He was all alone. "Geeze, what's with Dark? He says he's got something to do but does he show up? No!"

"Who's not showing up for what now?"

The blue haired boy suppressed a growl, he should've known that was going to happen, "Do you just wait around until I get impatient or is your timing just that good?"

"Who knows? Actually I do…and you don't, but who cares?"

There was a moment of silence between the two. "What now O'brilliant one?" He muttered sarcastically.

Dark rolled his eyes, "Patience, this is my plan so we're going this _my _way at _my _speed." He passed the boy a box, "Go put these on."

Satoshi gave him a suspicious look, "And what are _these_?"

"Stop being so paranoid, they're to get rid of your oh so sexy glasses, you look better without them anyways."

"But I can't see without my glasses…"

"And that's what these are for!"

"What are these?" He gave him that what-the-hell's-going-on-here look again.

"Party-pooper! Fine! They're contacts." The thief crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Contacts? Where'd you get contacts? You don't even know what degree I have!.? Not to mention they're not cheap!" Dark raised a brow giving him the aren't-you-stupid look. Satoshi groaned, "Don't tell me you stole them…"

Dark just waggled his finger, "Details, details, stop being so picky and put them on."

"But I don't know how to…"

"Just put them on! Don't you watch TV?" Satoshi just stared at him, "Ok, maybe you don't…uhh…just go read the manual guide or something!"

The blue haired boy frowned as he was shoved into the washroom with his newfound contacts. Dark grinned and waited at the door, he couldn't help but wince when he heard the poor boy's cries of agony, "Oh god my eyes! How the hell do you get this on? Argh! Holy-! Oh my god they burn!"

The thief just looked away and whistled a jolly little tune. When Satoshi finally stepped back out, surprisingly alive and squinty, trying to adjust to the contacts. "I hope you're amused, what now you twit of a thief?"

Dark grinned, "Now for the fun part! Krad-chan!"

The blonde poked her head out and smirked then gave a well practiced girlish squeal to add to the effect, "Wow Satoshi-sama's looking good!"

The thief mock pouted, "Don't go falling head over heels for him now!"

Krad just stuck her tongue out at him, then she dragged someone into the room with her, she crossed her arms in a very feminine way which simply spoke for itself. And that said hmmm-not-bad-so-what-do-you-think-and-I'm-still-better-than-you, "So Niwa…what do you think?"

Satoshi froze up at the name, "Hiwatari-kun! The contacts look really good on you!"

Blue eyes blinked painfully, "…really?"

"Yea!" The redhead beamed.

He received a nudged from the thief as he whispered, "See? What did I say?" And for once, Satoshi had no power to disagree. Partly because he felt like his legs just turned into jelly and so did his eyes.

* * *

After awhile the redhead left due to the fact that his teacher was oh so very horrible and had assigned them a lot of homework, Satoshi didn't have any since he passed university and all that and was able to finish in class within half an hour. The power that earned the envy of every student, normal human students who were actually born human that is. Krad was sitting around wearing a loose shirt and jeans, apparently she had let the braids down causing them to become somewhat wavy. Dark was drinking his soda and eyeing the blonde. And Satoshi merely sat in between them feeling very, very awkward. 

"So creepy, like the contacts?"

"My eyes are sore."

"But Dai-chan liked them."

"But my eyes are sore."

Dark huffed, "And after all the hard work I did! It's not easy finding two _matching_ contacts in short notice you know!"

Krad rolled her eyes and picked up a book to read while the two bickered.

"You stole them!"

"So what? It's my job!"

"But that's illegal! I'm wearing something illegal on my eyes that weren't prescribed or anything!"

"Don't question my logic!"

"You have no logic!"

The blonde sighed as her mind wandered to the crayon incident in the morning. Then Dark gave a whine, "Krad! He's insulting my logic!"

Satoshi growled, "Which is non-existent! Now you're hiding behind your girlfriend?"

"Krad!"

Krad made no attempt to stop the fight.

Then Dark went silent, both the blonde and the blue haired boy looked at him curiously. The thief grinned, the sudden thought that struck him distracted him completely from the argument, "You know tomorrow's Saturday…"

Golden eyes blinked, "So?"

"Saturday means no school."

"So?"

"Saturdays means dates. Actually so do Friday nights but still…"

"And your point is…"

"Tomorrow's Saturday!"

Krad blinked dumbly, "You already said that…"

Dark huffed and crossed his arms, "Tomorrow's Saturday therefore you shall wear that outfit you promised me to and you and I will go on a date and possibly a double date with Dai-chan and creepy here although we're very likely going to split up since I'm sure they'll want some private time alone which I honestly wouldn't mind and you can't disagree to this because if you do I'll do something very very very very very very very horrible to you or creepy, most likely creepy boy but yea that's not the point, the point is that you're going out on a date with me tomorrow since you're my girlfriend no matter what you say. So tomorrow. Date. Okay? Okay."

The blonde took a moment to comprehend what the bloody hell the thief just said, "…so…what?"

The thief sighed, "You, me, date, tomorrow."

"Why? …what's a date?"

Violet eyes widened, "You don't know what a date is? It's when two people or an even number of people go out and…and date!"

"…what?"

"You'll see tomorrow." Krad just gave him the raised brow and dubious look which also gave the message what-the-bloody-hell-is-going-on? Dark just grinned, "You're so cute when you're clueless about the human world."

"I'm not clueless!"

"Oh yes you are and I can prove it."

Krad snorted defiantly, "Oh really? How?"

He had been counting on that, sometimes Krad was so predictable. "I bet you don't know the difference between a normal kiss and a French kiss!"

The blonde mentally bit herself for falling for the thief's trick, and there was no use lying her way out of that one, she _was _clueless and Dark _was _the expert on kisses, "…that's low…"

"So you don't know?" Krad shook her head, the thief smirked, "Good, I'll show you." And so he did. Of course, Krad, just widened her eyes at finding out what the bloody hell a French kiss was and after a _long_ while, pulled away. Her breathing was somewhat rushed. "So did you like that?"

The blonde clung onto her pride, "Whatever."

The thief grinned lazily as he licked his lips, "Too bad you didn't have a forked-tongue…"

Krad just blushed, "Oh shut up you!" She turned away frowning.

Dark blinked, "Something wrong?"

"No, I think I ate something weird, that's all."

It didn't convince Dark, after all he _was _the expert on girls, "Krad, you didn't eat anything, are you sure you're not hungry?" The blonde shook her head, that convinced the thief, "Why don't you and creepy come over for dinner?"

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Krad shrugged, "Satoshi! We're going to the Niwa's for dinner!"

"Why?" Came the shout from upstairs which was where the blue haired boy had escaped to to avoid watching the two kiss just ever so passionately. Ever so passionately indeed. Oh so very passionately...it made him get a funny feeling in his stomach. Like throwing up.

"Because then you can help Dai-chan on his homework!"

There was a grumble, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the Niwa's just as the sun was setting, Emiko, being Emiko, and Towa, being Towa had cooked more than enough even with the arrival of two extras who didn't really eat all that much. After the meal, Krad stood up and excused herself to wash her face, which she had to go to the washroom to do. Then soon after there was a scream, Dark and Emiko rushed up, "Krad?" 

Emiko shoved her way in, "Dark, go downstairs, this is a girl thing."

The thief blinked as though suddenly hypnotized and headed back downstairs, everyone questioned him, "What happened to Krad?"

"It is confidential and I'm not one to say." He replied robotically. Everyone just gave him that funny stare which said the-great-Dark-Mousy-not telling-_us-_about-something? Then the crestfallen look which said great-now-it's-the-end-of-the-world. Why? Because when Dark doesn't talk, it means doomsday's coming, very soon.

Emiko coaxed the poor _new _girl to calm down, "Now Krad-chan." She said feeling very much like a mom, "This is a girl thing…"

* * *

Nya

Alrighty! The ever so popular request has finally come! No I won't describe anything in detail since I'm me and me equals not describing anything that's too weird for me to describe, even if I am a girl. Yea...the forked tongue thing actually happened to me, no I don't wish to kiss a snake, but my friend suddenly asked me what it'd be like to kiss a creature/person with a forked tongue and then he told me that he had a dream where he was kissing someone. He didn't react so well to the girl turning into a guy, he changed him back to a girl-with a forked tongue XP And the poor poor crayon/candle! Yes I say bloody hell alot! XD

**White Phoenix Eternal**- I'd want one, they're cute to have around :P Krad's let out an embarrassing truth XD Dark kissed her! But where:O Well he frenched her in this chapter but yea...I meant the other time XP I'm not making any sense am I?

**dimonyo-anghel**- Yea! The most important thing is our happiness XP The kids wouldn't want us to be unhappy anyways so might as well do everyone a favor and hog everything to ourselves :P We're getting old! I bet we can't even play tag for five minutes without losing our breath XD

**M36NU7**- It's just like real life! XD People find out who you like and tease you endlessly about it until something happens, whether that something be good or bad they'll tease you until it happens. Satoshi's possible career, couples counselor, and Dark, a fashion counselor XP

**Les Scribbles**- No, one's completely on the logical/rational side while the other's completely irrational XP Date on Saturday :DWhat will Dark do...and how will Krad survive? The date and ther other problem of hers...-looks away and starts whistling-

**AChrnoskitty**- If you become his temporary girlfriend he might actually take it as a you like him sign o.O Ummm...I'm getting that feeling screw-up-and-die here :P but I really think being a temporary girlfriend might end up hurting his feelings more...I updated so you have to update too! XD

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Really? I could see it too but it might mess up her hair...and her delicate figure XP Hmmm...miniature Krad, probably would end up wrecking havoc on anything and everything XD although I must admit it'd be cute :P

**Seena58**- Yes, school is beyond evil :S But haha! It's finally over! I finally get to stay up and sleep for half the day:D And of course Krad's suffering even more due to however my brain works, and even though I had a test on how the brain works...I forgot it already XP

**Shimmering Solitude**- Indeed you are! Half the time I forget how to spell phsy-ummm...-checks- psychic XD Do I feel stupid? Yes I do XP No problems, it caught my attention so I went and checked it out, no not that way :P

**frozenmagicfire**- I like responding, I think it'd be weird to only respond to some, and I'd feel guilty if I didn't respond at all so I end up responding to all the reviews XD I enjoy it actually, although it takes some time, mmm I'd join for chocolate :)

**bakagrl79**- whoa! I'm honored :) one and a half years is a long time...I personally would be dead, reading and writing keeps me from rotting from boredom XD It's about time someone turned Kraddy-kins into a girl :)

**Yoko no Tenchii**- Yay! Thank you :) Glad you're enjoying yourself XD Hope you like this chapter where Satoshi discovers the pains of contacts, not that I have any but yea...and Krad learns of French kisses XP

**Daishi**- Yea, maybe they're natural skills XD Either that or he goes through alot of magazines to think them up. He has a feminine side too XP Then again...there's always the possibility of his old hosts teaching him XD

**Umi-chii**- Alrighty! Buns with chopsticks XD Or those hair decorations that look like chopsticks but actually aren't and you can't eat with them...like the ones in my drawer XP Yellow is for bananas! Krad looks cute in pigtails :P

**kyo's little koneko**- Poor everyone XP Especially Krad, indeed, poor poor Kraddy-kins -sighs while trying to suppress a laugh- Poor Satoshi, I bet contacts are painful and Daisuke's just clueless, in a cute way XP

**Chibi-Cloud**- No problem! It's really cute :) Turning into six year olds, I miss when I was six XP Good old times...playing tag for hours without getting tired, unlike now XS I was playing tag the other day and in less than five minutes, I was somewhat tired :( I feel old...which I'm not!

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Most of this actually comes from real life experience, ummm all the queer stuff like forked-tongue and cutting off XP wow...that sounds really weird when you read it, one minute you're talking then suddenly it's like whoa! I forgot about the review XP

**golden-flame4**- Yea! The best couple in dnangel! DaixSat is actually the same thing since in the end they're only two people, sorta...unless I seperate them then that'd just complicate matters...which I shall not do XD

**Ja ne, Kat**- Finally! My English is finally improving XD Yes, deep down inside, they're still all guys I guess XP Wow that sounded like My Big Fat Greek Wedding, "In the end we're all fruit" that was hilarious XP

**Kouseki Yume**- Are you still alive? XD -gets out them electrical shock things- Poor poor Krad, she has to suffer even more now XP This is all just part of my plan, it surprises me how much of my own personal experience are actually in here, no I don't kiss snakes or any reptiles :P

**Melissa**- As a respond to the very popular request, here it is! Although I think I might end up fainting if I had to explain it in detail or anything, I'm a little, okay, alot on the immature side XD And Krad's reaction is only natural, if I was her, I'd be screaming bloody hell too :)

**UnIQuE Not Weird**- Don't worry! Mini Dark's not dead! And Dark's got a bruise on his shin XP Mini Dark is like Dark, arrogant, full of himself and ignorant, not sure if that's the right word but I'm just taking a wild guess XP Krad's hair will be up in a bun, don't worry :D

**SeLeNa MoUsY**- Yup, technically it's not a guyxguy fic, -very proud- female-Krad got another fan XD Come to the dark side, we have cookies and free t-shirts and mugs XD Kraddy-kins _is_ really cute as a girl XP


	10. It's a Girl Thing

Complete Opposites

Chapter Nine: It's a Girl Thing

There was a very very long moment of silence upstairs then a "WHAT? WHAT KIND OF CRUEL JOKE IS THIS?"

Emiko attempted to calm the girl who was flattened against the wall, shaking in shock down. Golden eyes wide, no way…it was _not_ happening to her, no way, no way, no way in hell! "This isn't a joke Krad, you're a girl now, and girls will always be girls."

"I'm not a girl! I wasn't a girl! And I won't be a girl! I'm not a girl!"

"Yes you are! You're one right now and you can't deny it!"

Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods! She was going to die wasn't she? "I'm a guy!"

"Not at the moment! Stop being so immature about this and let me explain what you do when this...sort of thing happens to you! On the bright side...it's only once a month. Now here's what you _do_...some things you _cannot _do and things you should not and cannoteat..."

The blonde quickly thought the situation over, to scream or not to scream...maybe she'd end up dying from blood loss…but then again…that'd just be embarrassing especially with her little...situation right now. She focused her attention back on the mother very nervously. She really didn't expect to have to put up with such...girl problems, the human world simply _sucked._

------------------

Meanwhile, downstairs, everyone was looking at the ceiling above them as they heard the scream, "I wonder what's going on up there…"

Towa merely shrugged and continued calmly clearing off the table, "It's a girl thing."

-----------------

A very long while later Krad came back down looking very uncomfortable and very embarrassed, not to mention she felt extremely self-conscious at the moment. Emiko just smiled and patted her back, "There ya go! I'm so proud of you!"

The blonde's face just turned redder. Dark smiled, "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Krad snapped.

"Whoa! No need to _PMS_ now!" The thief said as he raised his hands up surrendering. The blonde's face grew even redder, she gave a scream before storming out the door, moments later Satoshi blinked and followed the blonde outside after giving his thanks. Dark just blinked cluelessly like the clueless thief he was at the moment, "…opps?"

Emiko frowned and tsk'ed the thief, "Dark! You should've known better than that! Picking on the poor girl!"

"What? What did I do this time? I don't even know what the bloody hell-"

"Language!"

"I don't even know what it means!"

Emiko turned her back and headed upstairs, "Go look it up in a dictionary."

"Well I know what it means I just don't know what it stands for, I'm not very linguistic here incase you haven't noticed!" Everyone just continued watching him, irritated, he threw his hands up and stormed off. "Fine! Be that way! Everything's my fault isn't it? I'll be in my room hugging a _dictionary_."

------------------

The next morning, Dark had completely forgotten about how he stormed off last night and could only think about the date he was going to be on and the outfit that Krad was going to be wearing. But then the nagging feeling came up, he shrugged it off, "I'll just apologize if she looks pissed."

Then all happy and giddy and not knowing that they meantpretty muchthe same thing, he dragged the redhead out the door to the blue haired boy's house. "Dark! It's eight in the morning! They're probably still sleeping!"

"Oh well! We'll wake them up and have breakfast! I haven't eaten either!" So, he proceeded to drag the poor boy down the street, still as giddy as ever. He didn't even bother knocking on the door, he simply opened it and stepped inside. "That's the good thing about people who feel too secure for their own good." Dark hopped up the stairs with a grin on his face, "I'm getting Krad-chan, you can deal with the creep."

Daisuke rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs to where the blue haired boy laid sleeping, sleeping, and sleeping. "Hiwatari-kun? Are you awake?" Was there a stupider question to ask? Other than, why's the sky blue even though that's actually a question that could end up to be a scientific question so it wasn't stupid. Unlike asking a sleeping boy whether he was awake or not which could never end up to be a scientific question nor a _smart_ question unless he had his eyes opened and wasn't responding...but that's not the case so too bad.

----------

Meanwhile, Dark was still jumping around, "Krad! Krad! Wake up! Wake up!"

The blonde stirred, "Shut up…_shut_…up…"

He crossed his arms, "Mou…wake up! Today's Saturday! You've had plenty of beauty sleep already! So wake up!"

"Stop it…"

"Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"If I say no will you go away?"

"…no…"

Dark looked around and spotted a book, "You were reading? You spent your whole night reading instead of sleeping!.?"

"Nnnn…"

"I mean who reads nowadays?" Krad rolled over and covered her ears with her pillow, her screams were muffled, finally, when Dark wouldn't shut up. She threw her pillow at him and got up. "Huh? Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Oh…_oh_…can I-"

"Wait downstairs!"

Shoving his hands in his pockets he grumbled, "Fine, be that way…"

-----------

"Hiwatari-kun…wake up!" Daisuke smiled nervously as the boy automatically sat up and stared off into space. He blinked, "Hiwatari-kun?"

No respond.

"Hiwatari-kun…" He waved a hand in his face.

No sign of life.

"Mou…wake up…Hiwatari-kun…"

No movement.

"Oh my god…are you even breathing?"

No answer.

Daisuke bit his lip, "Hiwatari-kun…we're supposed to be on a date to-" He was interrupted by a groan, the redhead flushed realizing that the boy might've listened to what he was about to say, talk about perfect timing... "…Hiwatari-kun?"

Suddenly, Satoshi's head snapped to face the redhead, Daisuke backed up out of surprise, then the blue haired boy blinked, "Nnn…Niwa?"

---------------

That was about the same time Krad stepped out of the showers, she stretched and went to sit down only to find Dark on her bed, she blinked, "Aren't you supposed to be downstairs?"

"And miss you in that outfit?"

The blonde frowned at the outfit she was wearing, a white blouse with three quarter length long sleeves along with a black skirt. "When everything gets back to normal I will deny ever wearing such…articles of clothing." She looked down and wrinkled her nose.

"Don't be like that now, you look awesome, now to do with your hair…hmm…" The thief paused for a moment to let his artistic side sink in, then he looked up with a huge grin on his face, "I have it!"

And all Krad could do was pray, _please don't let him do anything weird to my hair please don't let him do anything or else I can't be responsible for his safety, you hear that!__? I'll kill him! _

--------------------

After awhile, the younger two headed down with Satoshi finally away and the elder two too headed down with Krad's hair finally done. Dark grinned as he followed the blonde down, admiring his skills. Long golden hair was tied half up and half down into a bun but since her hair was a bit too long, the thief ended up fanning out quite a bit, almost…peacock-ish...with chopsticky things sticking out.Oh well, it looked good and peacocks were for fancy people therefore Krad looked good _and _fancy (with chopsticky things sticking out of her hair).

"You guys ready?"

The two nodded while staring at Krad, the blonde frowned, "He screwed it up didn't he?"

Daisuke shook his head, "No, it's quite…artistic actually…"

Satoshi pushed up his non-existent glasses only to notice that they weren't there, in fact, he didn't wear anything _on _or _over_ his eyes, not that anyone could tell, or cared. As far as Dark was concerned, he had the contacts that he didn't need on. "You look like some private school girl…with strange hair that have chopsticky things sticking out..."

Krad blinked, "What?"

Dark just smirked, "You look hot, that's all, now let's go!"

----------------------

So they headed outside, Dark's arm around Krad's shoulder and the younger two following, "Well now…today's the perfect day to-"

"Stay home?"

"Go to the beach?"

"Go eat?"

"…actually I was going to say go to the movies, but we can do those stuff too, let's see…we'll eat, then go to the beach, then do whatever until the movies, then we can go and stay home! Or however you want to put it."

Daisuke blinked, "That sounds fun and all, but what about tomorrow?"

"I think Emiko wants to give Krad girl lessons on being a girl or something."

Golden eyes widened, "W-what?"

Dark just smiled and pulled her away, "Come on! Time's a wasting and _I hunger_!"

----------

They settled for a sidewalk café with little fancily shaped butter and jam. Satoshi stared at the bunny-shaped butter, "What's the point in shaping them when they're just going to be smeared all over your breakfast anyways?"

Dark shrugged as he dug into his full breakfast meal which consisted of eggs, bacon, toast and juice. Krad on the other hand settled for French toast and milk, Satoshi wasn't hungry and had a cup of coffee while Daisuke had pancakes. "Their maple syrup's really good…"

"What about the pancakes?"

"They're good too." Dark took a piece and stuffed it into his mouth, "Urh urite it thith godph."

"Dark! Don't steal my pancakes and don't talk with your mouth full!"

--------------

After breakfast was the beach, which none of them had prepared for so they just sat around and decided to go look around when they ran into… "Dark-san!"

Krad sighed, she should've known, it was quite, too quite… "Risa-chan! Why are you here?"

"I'm…" She looked at Krad, "Are you on a _date!_?"

"A double date actually…"

"Oh really! I'm on a date too! Say…can we join you? We can make it a _triple_ date!" She beamed as she dragged Takeshi over beside her, "You know my _date_ don't you?"

Dark and everyone else knew that it was plain rude to say no in someone's face so he shrugged, "Sure, a triple date sounds…interesting…" He looked over at her _date_ who was eyeing _his_ date and glared. While Risa cheered and went to do her mental victory dance, he made a couple gestures that weren't too hard to decipher, it simply meant _you do anything, anything **at all **and I'll **kill** you!_ Takeshi nodded and backed up behind his _date_.

Risa beamed, "So what are you guys doing?"

"Actually we're just walking around until it's movie time."

"Oh! There's this dress I've been dying to buy, do you think we can drop by the shop so I can pick it up?"

The four looked at each other, "…sure."

The thief grinned and nudged the blonde, "See? Most girls would die to get new clothes and stuff."

"I'm not exactly like most girls now am I? Don't I have enough clothes already?"

"You're the first girl I've known to say that!"

"Really now…you don't say…"

----------------

So, off Risa hopped, literally, to the store which was filled with expensive things that were probably sold for cheaper elsewhere. _But_, they went into _that_ store and not elsewhere, quite stupid of them.

Anyways, Risa grabbed the dress that was her size and pranced off merrily to the nearest changing room, stall thingywhile everyone else stood around and waited. That is…until Dark spotted something that caught his attention, and he too hopped off, but he came back, with clothes in his hands, and he handed them to Krad who looked at him frowning. He just grinned and pushed her off into a change room and looked for more clothes for her to try on.

-------

Awhile later, Risa came back out in a pink and red and black dress and twirled around. "How do I look?"

Takeshi scratched his head, "Why is it that girls always want other people's opinions yet at the same time don't really listen to them?"

"It's a girl thing, so…how do I look?"

Dark nodded, an outfit in his arms, "Not bad."

She beamed at the comment until her _rival_ came out from the stall with a scream, "You expect me to wear _this_? You're out of your mind!"

"Come on out! I want to see it!"

Krad opened the door and stepped out, all eyes went on her, white somewhat tight skirt, along with a white jacket which went midriff along with a black tube top, not to mention the knee-high boots she had on, "You promised you wouldn't make me wear any of this kind of clothes!"

"But you look sexy! Do you hate it _that_ much?"

The blonde crossed her arms, "What do you think?"

"Fine, put these on. You'll like them more, I swear."

Reluctantly, she took the clothes and slammed the door shut, another while later, "Okay, so I like them a bit more than the other ones but still…at least these are pants…"

"I told you so!" Krad stepped out in a pair of white jeans and black tank top. "You look great, I don't see why you complain about having to try on clothes."

"Whatever, can we go?"

"Do you want that outfit?"

"Can I say no?"

"I'll just take it as a no, come on then, let's go, it's lunch time." Risa glared at the blonde, her fist actually balled up. "Risa-chan, are you going to buy that?" She nodded stiffly and trudged over to the cashier, "So Krad-chan, any preference for lunch?"

"I don't know…I don't even know this place that well, not well enough to have a preference."

"Point taken, Dai-chan, anything you want to eat?"

The redhead nodded, "Actually there was this one place…"

They ended up going to a sushi bar, Krad quietly ate her order of sushi while Dark slurped up his udon hungrily. And so, after lunch, there was still a couple hours left until the movies and while walking down the street, everyone had a different though in mind...

Daisuke, _I wonder what movie we're watching…Hiwatari-kun looks deep in thought…_

Satoshi,_ I'm bored, why's Harada here? Doesn't she ever give up? Niwa looks deep in thought…_

Dark, _Krad looks really cute in that outfit…she's so much better as a girl, actually he…she was pretty hot as a guy to but it's funner when he…she…he…whatever isn't trying to kill me._

Krad, _why me? Why me? Somebody just shoot me! I'm sick of being human! And a girl! A human girl! I hate dresses! I hate being stuck here with stupid humans who get jealous over nothing! I hate doing human activities like shopping and…and eating! Just kill me already!_

Risa, _there's got to be some way to get Dark-san's attention! That girl just isn't right for him! That should be **me** in his arms! Not some non-appreciative girl who doesn't eat and doesn't like shopping! It's like she's not human!_

Takeshi, _…my…it sure is a nice day…can't let thoughts stray or will get killed…_

"Krad-chan, you cold?"

Krad shook her head, "I still don't get why you have to force me to wear this…"

"You looks good in it, isn't that reason enough?" He gave her a peck on the head.

"Mou…do you really have to do this in public?"

"Shy are we? How about this, we still have some time left, so we can drop by your house and you can change, fair enough?" Golden eyes blinked, that was on of the only times Dark sounded genuinely considerate. She nodded dumbly, "Cheer up, it's a date remember?"

"…what movie are we watching?"

"I think it was called something like "Children of Hell" it's supposed to be a horror."

"That sounds…interesting."

"It's nice to know you're making an effort to be optimistic."

-------------------

They headed to Satoshi's house to let Krad change into something else, which ended up a pair of loose fitting jeans with a black halter top, and her hair was set in a high ponytail. The thief grinned, "Not bad, now come on, it's movie time."

So at the movies, they bought the tickets, the popcorn and the drinks and found their seats. Amazingly enough, the horror movie was actually quite scary, possibly even scream-worthy, and those movies were quite hard to come across. Only really lucky people or people who got scared easily came across them. Dark's eyes widened as the children of hell attacked someone, it freaked him out, a lot.

Daisuke had buried his head in Satoshi's arm while the blue haired boy stared at the huge screen in front of him, inwardly terrified. Risa was half covering her eyes while Takeshi bit back a scream and had to plug his ears _and_ close his eyes to stop from screaming. Krad on the other hand, was very interested in this so called human horror film. She grinned quite scarily as the guy's head blew up, maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought.

Her grin only grew when another person's head was blown up, and a child of hell emerged from his stomach, she rolled her eyes, _that looks so fake…they look plastic…even the insides look fake…_

And then, after the movie ended, everyone headed out to be blinded by the lights of the theater, most of them shivered, "That was so scary! I never want to watch it again!"

"I don't think I'm going to be sleeping tonight."

"The kids…they're evil!"

"No crap, they're the _children of hell_, what did _you_ think they'd be? All happy and singing around in their magical land filled with prettiful unicorns?"

"That movie was great! Too bad the death scenes looked too fake…"

Everyone stared at the quite happy Krad, Dark grinned, "It's nice to know that someone liked it and wasn't scared."

Takeshi blinked, "Is it a girl thing to not be scared at horror movies?"

Satoshi's lip twitched, "No, it's just a Krad thing."

Krad just continued smiling.

-------------

Nya

Shiza! (not a word) I updated! Poor poor Krad, having to go through...problems as a...girl...yea...Children of hell isn't a real movie I don't think...I haven't found a scream-worthy movie in like forever :( Behold! Next update!Dinner,Emiko's lessons and a surprise! XD

**Silv3r MagiciaN**- Yea, poor Krad XD He...she has to deal with it :) Should I go into details...I think that'd be kind ofweird...>.>;; Hmm...I like making Kraddy-kins try on clothes :) It amuses me just ever so much X3

**berettaboy**- Satoshi and Daisuke are on a date! XD Although they haven't confessed to each other yet...and the fact that Dark's their matchmaker can pretty much spell trouble and bumpy roads ahead...funny bumps XP

**Hakudoshi-chan**- More Risa-banshing-ish-stuff to come XP Well...Dark didn't know that Satoshi didn't need glasses so went and got him contacts and right now Satoshi's defying Dark and not wearing them since he doesn't need them XD That doesn't make sense does it?

**blackmagic111090**- Yes...poor clueless Krad, unaware of the real world XP There are millions of perverted people in the world and sadly...I know over twenty of them :P They're actually my friends and we tried un-pervertizing one...it didn't work :S

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Nice...you make contacts sound really painful XP Then again...so does my sister...let's just hope I'll never need glasses...although I think that's impossible...you killed those crayons! Those poor crayons! XD They turned into a puddle of wax! XP

**FrozenMagicFire**- You can get sick of chocolate? -never heard of such thing- I love sweet things XD like ice cream! And vanilla! Ah...sugary goodness...why do people like them so much, I'll never know :P

**Manami Nakaoi**- Krad has to deal with it XD Just wait until Emiko gives her so called girl lessons XD Kraddy-kins will havea severe breakdown -insert evil laughter here- >:D Yea...I feel mean right now :)

**Sawamura333**- Yea! Satoshi looks way better without glasses on XD He doesn't even need them so why does he still wear them? o.O I bet half the people don't really know about the Hikari family anyways XP then again...maybe not...

**MelodyMoon**- Poor poor Krad-chan -smiling quite evilly- I'll never understand why I always pick on him...her...him...>.> erm...yea..., I'll never know why I like picking on Krad XP It's very amusingto meXD

**White Phoenix Eternal**- Contacts are evil, at least that's what everyone who has them says XP especially when they lose one and starts walking around half blind XD Yea...maybe I should make Krad take sex ed...although that'd be...interesting :P

**dimonyo-anghel**- Tag is fun! If only I could play for over five minutes without getting tired XP I feel really unfit...geebus...and I'm supposed to be more fit...fitter? Erm, more fit than those...young people XP

**UnIQuE Not Weird**- The _big _red dot that appears in alot of commercials on tv for some reason XD Isn't laser eye surgery thing really expensive? I mean they use a laser on your eyes...o.o I don't need glasses...yet, but I'm guessing I will soon :S

**M36NU7**- The poor crayons XD They never stood a chance against...whatever force it was that set them on fire...I always wanted a giant crayon XP Satoshi looks super smexy without his glasses on! XD

**Shimmering Solitude**- Poor Satoshi, Dark forgot that he didn't need glasses so got him contacts and made him try it on. XP Poor poor Satoshi indeed. I'm pretty sure you have the right kind of 'problem' in mind X3

**Daishi**- Personally...I think he can...just a little, but it must be pretty blurry XP No idea where the crayon thing came from...I'm not even sure ifI have crayons in my house o.O Actually...yea we do XP But they're pretty old and not burnt:P

**boeboebi**- No...that'd ruin alot of the humor in the story, if Krad actually becomes a girl girl :S it's so much fun making him suffer XP He'd become too feminine to laugh at :P -always has the meanest ideas in mind for Krad-

**Kouseki Yume**- Yea..but Dark's kind of slow on this kind of stuff XP I think my friend's starting to wipe of on me...I had this sudden thought or pondering about people kissing vampires :P I kissed a dog...on the head :)

**icestar2007**- Well...mini Dark is hanging around until I reach that part when he comes back again XP He's at the daycare centre filled with unicorns and pretty rainbows XD Satoshi's pretty slow, I mean they're on a _date_ and he still won't confess XP

**Anukis-san**- I'm glad too :) I have this thing with being completely random XD I might just start talking about unicorns for no reason :P Sooner or later I'll get the title of _Miss Randomosity_ XD that'd be amusingly awesome X3

**mad hatter**- Chopsticky things! I forgot what they're actually called XP Whoa...people can have forked tongues? o.O I wanna kiss him XP No I'm joking, I'd rather kiss a vampire...they have fangs XD

**SeLiNa MoUsY**- It's possible on XD And that's part of the reason why it's there in the first place :) I like making Krad nice, or a girl, or a nice girl XP But then again...I like Krad either way...he's so prettiful :P

**Chokuro**- Thankies! Glad you like it so far XD Poor Krad and Satoshi, having to suffer through Dark's...ummm...creativity XP Unicorns are pretty -randomness- Actually...my friend still owes me a unicorn o.O

**I Heart DM 11**- They're on a date even though they haven't confessed to each other although it's obvious they have a thing for one another XP Yea I'm Japanese even though my jap actually isn't all that great and parents nag me about it... XP

**kyo's little koneko**- Poor clueless Krad XP So unaware and unprepared for the real human world, full of dating and kissing and shopping and all that :P Luckily for her, Dark's there to teach her just about everything she _really _needs to know XD

**Shado-Fyre**- Dark goofs up _again_! He manages to say the worse things at the worse time possible :P But then again...that's Dark...in this fic anyways...maybe I'll make him more...sauve in my next fic -grins-

**golden-flame4**- I can too XD I spent alot of time amusing myself with coming up with different outfits for Krad to try on :P I need a life, tube tops amuse me alot and I don't know why, when I see them I start laughing XP

**Otaku-Kitsune**- I like them both but KradxDark simply appeals to me more :P Hmm...well Daisuke and Satoshi are on a date! And Daisuke was burrying his head in Satoshi's arm XD I really need to add more fluff in between them don't I?

**Seena58**- Fear not! Satoshi has not gone blind due to the fact that I like torturing Krad more :P It can't be helped, Krad's going to be tormented as long as I'm around and un-busy enough to type or write XD

**Yoko no Tenchii**- Good luck with that...not even I can figure out how my mind works :P And I have no control over what I actually think about...random ideas come and start bugging me to write, yes Krad's going through..._that_ :O

**Les Scribbles**- Dark's not the only lunatic! XD I'm more curious about vampires than people with forked tongues. I'm so random I must sound like a two year old with really good English XP I thought about that but then I'm too used to typing with spaces so yea...but then again...maybe I will :)

**Silent-Enigma**- Seems somehow reasonable XP But at the same time it's really mean to Krad...the it XD Satoshi looks sooo much more ermm...awesomer (made up word) without glasses XD But I think contacts are painful, at least that's what people tell me...o.o

**'-'ObSeSsEd YaOi '-'**- They're on a date! A real date XP Probably their first date too :D Well in this case I'm making it their first date, it's more special that way :) I was surprised when I found out no one turned Krad into a girl yet XP

**shuusuke**- Yea! I beyond dislike her! You can probably tell :P But yea...I'm not sure whether I hate her more in the anime or the manga...manga she's less squealy but Dark _likes _her back:S While in the anime she's squealy but Dark doesn't go with her hmmm...choices, choices :P

**venom syringe**- Awesome! XD I'll have to add that in :) Consider your idea jacked...or stolen whichever you prefer :P Those festivals are really fun to go to XD Not to mention the food is really good and it's fun to wear a kimono _one time or another_ XD

**Abyssinian003**- Considering it's Krad, you can tell it's a lie when she says that she ate something wrong since she doesn't eat half the time XP It's the end of the world:D Joy to the world :P I have a sudden urge to go watch a super scary movie...but I don't really knowa scream-worthy one>.>;;

**darkkittyingbigtrouble**- Yea! Yes he did! Or she...whichever! An extreme reaction would be expected wouldn't it? First week of being a girl and all...being a girl who used to be a _male_ magical piece of art too XP

**sakurafairy**- You probably do XD They teach little kids in elementary schools about this stuff now o.O I was kind of shocked at that...my first reaction was simply: _what?_ Then I began to laugh for some reason XD


	11. Relatively Fancy Freaks

Complete Opposites

Chapter Ten: Relatively Fancy Freaks

They headed out to the street, everyone still shivering from the movie and wobbling from movie blindness, the sun was setting already. Dark stretched, "Now for dinner…"

"What's for dinner?"

"…anyone up for French?"

Daisuke blinked, "Don't you have to dress up fancy and all that to get in? They take in nothing but the high class people or people who give a lot of…bribery money."

Dark grinned, "No worries, I've made reservations for tres fancy people."

Krad frowned, "Do we look like fancy freaks to you?"

The thief's grin widened, "No, and that's why we're all going to go home and find something relatively fancy to wear, I can help you if you'd like."

"Fine, we'll go home and be dressed like relatively fancy freaks but you're not helping me."

Dark huffed, "Alright then! We'll meet here in…half an hour!"

And off they departed, each back to their own house, some excited, some indifferent, some self-conscious and others tired. Back at their own house, Daisuke and Dark both headed straight for their relatively neat and organized wardrobes and pulled out the suits they had. When they came out they had similar suits on, a suit with a black tie, "Looking good and relatively fancy Dai-chan."

"Same with you Dark."

They both grinned, straightened their tiesand headed out.

-----------------

While at the other pair's house…

Satoshi frowned as he put on his old suit from his father's dinner party thing, while Krad had to rummage through her huge closet full of clothes for something relatively fancy. "Satoshi-sama! You mind coming in here for a second?"

The blue haired boy blinked and headed in the blonde's room, "What?"

"Exactly what _would_ be considered relatively _fancy_?"

Sighing, Satoshi began to dig through the many dressed the blonde had thrown out of the closet in hopes of finding something relatively _fancy_.

-------------------

Then at Risa's house…

"No! What should I wear? Dark-san's going to see me in this!"

Riku popped her head in and rolled her eyes, "You're not even his date, why are you still going all what should I wear? It's only Takeshi."

"What are you talking about? I'm only going with Takeshi because he was the only person around at the time!"

"Well maybe next time you should pull in a girl…"

"I like guys! Especially Dark-san!"

Riku grinned lazily, "Sure…that's what they all say…you're just in denial dear lezzie sister of mine."

---------------

Meanwhile, Takeshi frowned in his room…

"I don't have a suit…oh well I'll just have to wear my dad's…I'm going to need a belt…"

-----------------

And sometime within half an hour later, they began regrouping back in front of the theatre, Daisuke and Dark were first to show up. Then Takeshi with his suit that was too big for him, his pants were held up by a single belt, the poor belt...then Risa in a brown and black dress and a necklace with a flower at the end of it along with a nice little purse.

The thief whined, "Where's Krad-chan?"

Daisuke smiled reassuringly, "She's probably getting dressed."

Then Satoshi appeared and pointed at Dark, "You look like you're going to a funeral."

"…maybe I am…to _your_ funeral! Where's Krad?"

"She's coming."

Then the blonde appeared in a relatively snug black gown which was longer at the back so it almost reached the floor but not quite, with spaghetti straps and nice high heel sandal-ish shoes. Not to mention her hair had been curled so it was wavy and half tied up so it wouldn't poke her eye. The first thing she said to them was, "Oh-my-god you relatively fancy freaks."

Satoshi nodded, "And the men in black."

Dark snorted, "Like you should be talking, you two look just as relatively fancy as we do if not fancier."

Krad frowned, "This was the only relatively fancy thing I had apparently and it feels like I'm going to some insanely fancy thing."

The thief smiled, "No worries darling, you look hot _and _relatively fancy. Who curled your hair?"

"Satoshi."

Daisuke looked the blue haired boy, "Hiwatari-kun…I never knew you knew so much about hair dressing."

"I don't."

"Hey let's get going already…we only have…like five minutes to get there before they kill our reservation."

They all shrieked, "_What!_?"

----------------

At the relatively fancy restaurant, which was French, well not French, but it served French food and the waiters and waitresses there probably knew some French but they weren't originally French like people in France and no the restaurant wasn't located in France.

_So,_ they headed inside out of breath due to the fact that they had to jog there or else their reservations would've been canceled, Dark gasped, "Reservations under the name Niwa."

The waiter looked at them and looked at the reservation, then looked at them again, then the reservation, then he gave them a funny look. Why? Because normally, relatively fancy people don't burst through the door out of breath, _but_ since they were relatively fancy people he had no right to deny them of their reservation, even if they _did _burst through the door out of breath.

"Right this way madames et monsieurs." He said with his relatively fancy French accent.

Dark linked arms with Krad and headed off after him, the blonde blushed the whole way there. When they were seated at this relatively fancy table with a single rose as decoration in a relatively fancy glass vase Dark immediately began looking through the menu. Krad looked around at the equally relatively fancy people around them in the restaurant and felt self-conscious. Very self-conscious.

"Hey Daisuke."

The redhead looked up from his menu and at the thief, "Yea?"

"What's…es-car-got?"

"Escargot? Do you really want to know?"

"Well as far as I'm concerned everything tastes like chicken but I'd rather not order something like pigeon brain…"

"It's not pigeon brain…it's snails…"

"What? You mean those slugs with the shells?"

"Yes, I believe that's what snails are."

Krad wrinkled her nose in disgust as she looked down the menu, _what kind of people eats these…**things **and says it tastes like chicken?_ Then the waiter came by, "Have you decided on what to order?" He said with his ever so relatively fancy French accent.

Dark nodded, "…Daisuke?"

The redhead made his orders and sensing that the thief would rather have him order for him so he wouldn't mess up, he ordered for the two of them. Then it was Satoshi's turn, he ordered his meal then looked at Krad who looked cluelessly at the menu which was half French which made it relatively fancy, so the blue haired boy sighed and ordered something for the blonde too. Then Risa and Takeshi ordered, they had no troubles, at least Risa didn't, Takeshi…he had random plates ordered…and he never noticed the horrified stares he received from the younger three.

----------

Then came the dishes, or the appetizers which usually came first and quite frankly, everyone stared at Takeshi's plate which had suspicious looking _drumsticks _on it, then soups and salad, then the entrées which much to everyone's horror, on Takeshi's plate laid little shell less snails, or better known as, slugs, and even better known as…escargot, which, with the right relatively fancy accent could sound very cool. He didn't notice anything wrong with his plate, obviously, and popped one in his mouth, "Wow…did you notice that everything here tastes like chicken? I mean the appetizer tasted like chicken, and the salad _had_ chicken in it, and now these little black things taste like chicken too."

Krad covered her mouth, seeing as she was vaguely, no, beyond disgusted with the junior reporter, she pushed her plate of pasta out towards the middle of the table, "I think I just lost my appetite…" And thenshe took another sip of her drink.

Dark took a bite of his steak, "Not hungry anymore? Can't really blame you…don't worry there's only dessert then we can go." Then he too had to avert his eyes from the boy popping in another little black squishy…thing into his mouth, "Dessert better come soon…"

Both Daisuke and Satoshi had stopped eating as had Risa, everyone watched in disgust as the boy continued enjoying his meal, a little too much, "Hiwatari-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think he's going to throw up after we tell him what he ate…?" The redhead asked with _great_ concern.

"Most likely…"

"Hey, do your dishes taste like chicken too? I mean maybe all relatively fancy food tastes like chicken…"

The blonde groaned, "Dark…when's dessert?"

At this point, even the thief had stopped eating, "Hopefully soon…"

Much to everyone's relief, dessert came, not that anyone ate it, except for Takeshi. "At least their pie doesn't taste like chicken…hey what are these little mushroom things? They're awesome!"

"…they're called truffles."

"Oh…" He gave a shrug and continued eating.

And when they were all done…everyone was gathering their things when Daisuke nudged the boy who ate what normal people wouldn't eat if they knew what it was. "Hey Takeshi…"

"Yea?"

"Do you have any idea what you just ate?"

"…chicken?"

The redhead felt somewhat bad but somebody was going to have to tell him, "You ate frog legs and snails…" The boy stood very still while everyone watched, first he seemed shocked, then his eyes slowly widened like he just realized something, something like what he _really_ ate, then much to Krad's amusement, he started turning a pale shade of green which only grew deeper. Daisuke frowned, "Are you okay?" He shot Satoshi a look of oh-my-god-help-me-get-away-from-my-friend-who's-about-to-lose-his-dinner, but in a kindly way, since he _was_ Daisuke.

The blue haired boy sighed, "Let's go outside, some fresh air will do us good…" _And hopefully stop **someone** from throwing up on poor Niwa._

Dark on the other hand was grinning along with Krad, they both had a similar thought in mind, _I wonder how long the kid can keep it in…_but the thief had the additional, _my god Krad looks hot in that dress…_then he slowly let his arm snake around the blonde's shoulder and they began to walk outside. Next step, attempt to start conversations, "Hey Krad…"

"Yea?"

"You look sexy."

"…ok…should I take that as a compliment?"

"Yes. Hey…you know what?"

"What?"

"You're really good at walking in high heels…"

Krad didn't have an answer to that, and so, ended their amazingly lively conversation.

--------------

The night air was cool and refreshing like how people would normally advertise gum on TV. Only cooler since there was a slightly green child running down the street, hand covering his mouth while yelling something about having to go home to hang Christmas ornaments off his ceiling for his mother in Australia who was due back within one year or so to buy him a kangaroo so he could go and set it loose in the water for something because of a crab wanting to kill the lobster and becoming king of the sea. Yes. That was his amazingly relatively fancy reason.

And so, the five of them stood there, looking like relatively fancy punks who were out past their curfews, if they had one. One of the relatively fancy girl punk, Risa, beamed and whirled around with her arms slightly outstretched so that he purse flew in the air in a very dramatic television-like way. "Oh thank you so much for the wonderful evening Dar-"

She would've finished off her relatively fancy sentence if it weren't for Dark, who was on the ground, and in pain, Krad looked down nonchalantly, she was stuck between laughing and being concern since she once knew how much pain the thief must be in. Apparently, Risa's purse or handbag had hit him where it hurt the most, which to say bluntly, Dark got sacked.

He let out a groan and finally, the blonde decided to give him a shred of sympathy, "Dark? Are you alright?"

The thief didn't reply, Satoshi on the other hand watched him in great amusement, his lips twitching frequently, but inside, he was actually laughing his head off at the thief's misfortune. Daisuke frowned, feeling very glad that they didn't share a body, "Dark? Can you walk?"

Risa watched in shock as Krad had to kneel down to poke him, trying to get a respond, "Oh my god Dark-san! I'm so sorry! Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Oh my god! Does it hurt that bad? Talk to me! Are you alright! Dark-san! I'm so sorry!"

Satoshi had to calm her down with his amazing, "Calm down." And after a pause, a long pause, he continued, "Freaking out won't help." His last sentence didn't help either seeingas the girl had calmed down the second he used his amazing _calm down_-ness.

"Is he in _that_ much pain? Poor Dark-san…"

The blue haired boy adjusted his nonexistent glasses, "Imagine a searing pain in your crotch area that hurts so much that you can't even stand."

The girl took a moment to register what he just said and came to a conclusion, "…no I can't imagine it."

Risa ended going home, while the four hobbled back home, to be more specific, Dark hobbled while Krad ended up having to support him seeing that he was in too much pain, too much to even stand by himself. Daisuke looked overall concern for the thief who hobbled in pain while Satoshi was finally able to maintain a small grin on his face while he was still inwardly laughing at the thief hobbling in pain.

Unfortunately for them, Satoshi's house came before Daisuke's which would generally end up having Daisuke tow the thief back to their house. And Satoshi wouldn't let that happen, nope, no way in hell, no he wouldn't, well maybe…no he wouldn't, he'd more than likely end up sending Krad to go along but then she'd have to stay at their house and he couldn't let that happen…no he couldn't…yes he could, he didn't really care actually…but Krad wouldn't let him...

Upon arriving at their house, Satoshi invited everyone in, Krad took a deep breath before helping Dark stagger into the living room where the couches were and helping him lay down, the thief groaned, "Oh gods that hurt…Risa's really strong…"

"I suppose…do you want ice?"

"I'd rather not freeze…it…"

"Do you think you can walk?"

"I don't think I could sit up if I tried…"

The blonde looked at her host to see what he was going to do, Satoshi sighed, "Well obviously Dark needs to stay the night…and we can't just let Niwa walk home by himself and I don't trust you two to stay alone all night even though the perverted one's crippled."

"Hey!"

Satoshi continued ignoring the crippled perverted one's complaint, "I suppose Niwa will have to call home and tell them that you two are staying here overnight…"

"Is that really alright with you Hiwatari-kun?"

"Sure why not? Dark's taken up the couch, you can have the guestroom. The phone's in the kitchen."

"Thank you!" Daisuke gave his date a quick peck on the cheek before running off to the kitchen to make his phone call, and possibly his last phone call…on _that_ phone anyways since it was slightly messed up and Satoshi was actually thinking about getting it replacing.

Krad smirked watching her host heat up like a thermometer, it wasn't long until he turned completely red, Dark grinned, "Looks like someone's happy."

Satoshi didn't, couldn'tdisagree, he was pretty sure that if he had his glasses on they would fog up from the heat. The blonde turned her attention back to the thief, "Is there anything you want before we all leave you down here stranded and unheeding of your cries or shrieks?"

Violet eyes blinked, "Well if you put it that way…I suppose I want…you." He said with a smile.

Krad rolled her eyes, "Well now, clearly you're feeling better, either that or this whole being whacked with the purse thing only effected your…lower regions…I'll be going upstairs now."

"But Kraddy-kins!"

"Too bad."

Satoshi finally snapped out of his redness enough to mock the crippled thief, "Look at who just got ignored."

"Shut up! At least I don't go completely zoned out from one kiss on the cheek!"

"Shut up you!"

"No! You can't deny it either tomato-head!"

"Fine! See if I care if you start crying or shrieking from the creatures that live down here!"

"…what creatures?"

"Too bad for you!"

"You're not serious are you? You better not be!"

Daisuke came out of the kitchen, and began to follow the blue haired boy up the stairs, "Goodnight Dark!"

"W-wait a minute Dai-chan! There aren't _creatures_ down here are there?"

"Oh don't be silly Dark! Goodnight!" Satoshi whispered something into the redhead's ear which caused him to giggle. "Well…there is maybe one…but it's harmless!"

"Daisuke!" He never _did_ figure out that that one harmless creature was him...

--------------------

And so as everyone slept, Dark could not, he growled softly to himself, "Just one harmless creature my ass…" Needless to say, he was afraid, especially after watching a horror film that day, or yesterday, he couldn't tell what time it was…all he knew was he _was_ asleep for a bit until it got too hot so he took off the coaty part of his suit and now he was wide awake and quite frankly, freaked out.

He sat up seeing that his…lower regions had relatively calmed down in their painfulness. The thief rolled off the couch, it felt funny to walk by himself again, he kind of missed having Krad beside him helping him walk…oh well…he made his way upstairs to the blonde's room where the blonde laid sleeping, in her _pajamas_ which indeed was a pair of _pajamas, _not nuddy pants, _pajamas_. Dark gave her a light shake, the blonde rolled over onto her back and looked at him groggily, "What?"

"I can't sleep so can I sleep with you?"

If she was awake she would've taken it the wrong way, but since she wasn't, or at least she wasn't completely, she gave a, "Hn." And made way for the thief who gratefully crawled under the covers and snuggled up with his girlfriend.

----------------

Meanwhile…Daisuke couldn't sleep either, he had a nightmare of evil children of hell attacking him and Dark and Satoshi and even Krad seeing that he was nice enough to get concerned about everyone and dream about them in danger so he could get even _more_ concerned for their well being. He sat up abruptly trying to catch his breath, slowly he made his way into Satoshi's room and gave the boy a light shake, "Hiwatari-kun?"

The boy didn't respond, the redhead asked softly, "Do you think I could sleep here tonight?" Yes, that was the way to ask people, the way that couldn't be thought of as perverted or taken the wrong way.

Satoshi didn't respond, at least with words, but he did shuffle over which Daisuke took as a _yea-sure-why-not-of-course-you-can-sleep-here-tonight_. Whether he did that unconsciously or somehow he knew the redhead was there…unconsciously and shuffled over, no one will ever know. So the redhead snuck under the covers in the pajamas that Satoshi had leant him, ones that he never wore seeing that the blue haired boy wore his boxers to sleep. Daisuke, who immediately felt sleepy, ended up too sleepy to notice that he was hugging the other boy's _bare_ _bare_ arm.

------------------

And back in Krad's room, the blonde had ended up unconsciously snuggled up to the thief who ended up hugging her in a way that made them look like a married couple who were very much still in love. A _young_ married couple who were very much still in love and were hugging like they _were _a young married couple who were very much still in love.

----------------------

Then morning came…as many horrors were left to be horrified for the day which was coming since it was morning and all…yes…and what better way to wake up than having your ex-worse-enemy/current-temporary-boyfriend beside you still asleep and hugging you? Krad's eyes widened as she watched in horror, there went the first horror of the day. Which indeed was quite horrible indeed, inKrad's eyes.

-------------------

Nya

No time for responding to reviews! Sorry! I have to pack! >.O I'm going on a trip tomorrow! Therefor I don't have time for reviews part and geebus I'm repeating myself...Yea...I have to go! Buh bye! I'm so proud of myself :) I actually updated this before I leave/left. It's fun watching relatively fancy freaks get all dressed up and go to relatively fancy places for relatively fancy food XP And yes! Slugs are snails without shells! Buh bye! (repeated again >.O) Emiko's lessons will be the next chapter! And sorry to SeLeNa MoUsY really really sorry!

Ack...so much for a _short _farewell note, well not really farewell...errr...I'll be back on monday! X3


	12. Mimes aren't Supposed to Talk

Complete Opposites

Chapter Eleven: Mimes are Supposed to Talk…

Freaked out was an understatement; golden eyes widened as they saw what they saw which was quite freaky and freaky enough to freak her out. Dark was hugging her, and he was asleep, and he was in her bed, which _she_ slept in, on, whatever. Why the hell was he there? She couldn't remember…oh gods what if they…she couldn't handle the shock of it all and…and then she fainted.

Finally, when she came to again, Dark was _still _there, she sighed, "So much for that being a dream…"

The thief murmured something before scooting over even more and hugging her even tighter than before which was pretty tight…if he was hugging a teddy bear, the head would've popped off by now, _but_ since he was hugging Krad, she was deprived of air. "Gah…can't breathe…D-Dark!"

"So warm and cuddly…" Normally, Krad would've blushed but she was concentrating too much on getting out of his grasp, "Children of hell…" Golden eyes blinked, so warm and cuddly children of hell? Okay…

"Dark…let go of me."

She received no answer, so what was she to do? Scoot over of course, until she rolled off the bed, dragging a sleeping thief along. "Ow…what happened?"

"You ended up in my bed! That's what happened you idiot!"

Dark yawned, "Oh…that's Daisuke's fault…him and his creatures."

"What creatures?"

"Whatever lives in your house at night!"

"Okay…you know what?"

"What?"

"Get off of me!"

The thief blinked and realized that he was on top of the poor girl and grinned, "Hm? What if I say no, Krad-chan?"

"Then you'll be meeting my fist soon!"

That got Dark off as he jumped off and ran out of the room. Awhile later, he returned only to find the blonde missing, and his hair felt beyond messy, well messier than it usually was so he headed into the bathroom to check on it. And when he entered, his jaw dropped when he found a very wet Krad in nothing but a towel, the blonde stared at him for a second before her face turned red and things started flying, "GET OUT YOU FILTHY FILTHY PERVERTED THIEF!"

The thief dodged several flying objects and ran out of the room, "Sorry!"

-------------------

Meanwhile, Daisuke sat up rather sleepily, but he was woken up by the screaming coming from the blonde's room and figured Dark did something stupid again. So he left the warmth and comfort of Satoshi's bed to go freshen up. He grumbled to himself, "What did Dark do _this_ time?"

-------------------

When the he was done, he headed downstairs to find Dark and Krad both sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee, Dark looked suspiciously guilty while Krad looked irritated beyond words. "Ohayou."

The thief looked at him with one of his thank-god-you're-here looks. "Morning."

The blonde didn't say anything but took another sip of her coffee. At this very time, Satoshi sat up and stared at his blanket for a really long time. He had the nicest dream where Daisuke had slept in his bed…and did nothing _but _sleep. He sighed and got up.

-------------------

"Shouldn't we be heading to my place now? I think my mom really wants to start teaching Krad for some odd reason."

"Maybe deep down inside, she wanted a daughter. And that's why you're so feminine."

Daisuke frowned, "I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Nooo!"

"Yeaa!"

"Dark!"

"Daisuke!"

"Do I have to go?"

The two looked at the blonde who was staring at her coffee, they both replied, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because when Emiko sets her mind to something it'd take at least a dozen bulldozers to stop her and even then they'd have troubles."

Great, Krad sighed and took another sip of her coffee only to find that her cup was empty. "More coffee…"

Dark blinked, "That's your third cup, don't you think you should-oh I don't know…stop? I mean you'll never get to sleep tonight."

"After what happened this morning, I don't think I want to sleep anymore."

Daisuke shot the thief a suspicious look, "What happened this morning?"

"Nothing! Errr…where's the creep?"

The redhead didn't seem to notice how Dark just changed the subject, "Oh, I think he's still asleep."

"Still? Even_ I'm_ awake!"

The redhead nodded slowly, "Oh wait, there he is now."

The three looked up to find Satoshi standing there in the middle of the doorway staring right back at them. "What?"

Daisuke smiled, "Good morning!"

"Morning…"

Dark stretched, "Nice to know someone's excited about today."

Satoshi shot him a funny look, "What's today?"

"Sunday?" Before Satoshi could say anymore, Dark grabbed Krad by the hand and dragged her out of the room, "Come on Krad! Let's get you to Emiko! The sooner we start this, the sooner it'll end!"

Apparently, the blonde was still half asleep, coffee or no coffee and allowed herself to be dragged out by a very excited Dark, who on the other hand, had way too much caffeine for his own good.

----------------------

When they reached the redhead's house, Emiko smiled and dragged the blonde away upstairs while Dark just stood there dumbfound, he could've sworn Krad was beside him but a second ago…then Kosuke came in and sighed, "She's very…excited today."

"I can tell."

"Care for some coffee?"

"Sure…"

----------------------

"It took you long enough to get here!" Krad blinked, "I can't believe it took you this long!" Krad blinked again, "But that isn't the point." And again she blinked, "Come on now, I'm going to teach you everything you need to know about being a girl from eating habits to accessorizing to make up!" The blonde merely blinked. "Krad?"

"Huh?"

"What would you do if a guy asked you out?"

"…say no?"

Emiko took little mental notes, "Okay, what if Dark asked you out?"

"He already did."

"And what did you say?"

"No."

"Then why are you his girlfriend?"

"I don't know."

It was obvious she wasn't going to get anywhere going on like this so she changed the subject, "Would you like to learn how to do your hair?"

"…whatever."

------------------------

From downstairs, Dark happily drank his fifth cup of coffee, they heard a scream, the thief looked at the stairway, "What's happening?"

Kosuke smiled, "No clue."

"That's nice…coffee…."

The redhead's dad merely smiled again and poured the thief another cup of caffeine.

------------------------

"Ow…that hurts…" Krad whimpered.

"Braids will do that to your hair!"

"But you pulled it really hard!"

"Stop complaining! You had broken bones before and didn't complain!"

The blonde half pouted and stared at her feet as Emiko brushed her hair, "Ow…"

"Do you remember what I taught you so far?"

"Flick hair, flutter eyelashes, giggle, snuggle, big eyes, sway hips when walking."

"Very good!"

Krad blinked, "Uh huh…"

-----------------

"Kaa-san! We're back!" No answer. Daisuke blinked and entered the kitchen to find Dark slouched against the table, head resting on it, empty coffee cup in his hand, "Dark?"

"Nnnn? Dai-chan? Oh, you're back…"

"Dark? How many cups of coffee have you had?"

"…I lost count after fifteen…"

"Fifteen? That's like overdosing on coffee!"

"Waiting for Krad…"

The redhead frowned, "You'll never be able to sleep tonight…"

"Oh well…at least it's something to do to pass the time…"

They waited for a bit longer before Daisuke sighed and looked around, "Eh? Hiwatari-kun! You're drinking coffee too?" Satoshi shrugged, "…pass me a cup…"

------------------------

And after a long long time, Krad finally made her way down, head feeling bloated from too much information. She stumbled down the stairs and reached the kitchen to see everyone sitting around with a mug in their hands, "What is this? A coffee drinking contest?"

Daisuke smiled, "Actually we had one, and Hiwatari-kun won…"

"He cheated!"

Golden eyes blinked, "It's still bright, got anywhere to go?"

"Krad-chan, you read my mind." And with that, Dark wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders and began to head out the door, "To the park!"

The blonde looked back to see Emiko glaring at her, silently demand that she do as she was taught, and since Krad was a fast learner, she leaned against Dark in a semi-snuggle-ish way. She glanced back, Emiko was smirking, and so was Dark, today just wasn't her day.

---------------------

So to the park they went, and as they took a stroll around, a sudden random event happened that would change everyone's lives forever, well not really…but it'd change their opinions of mimes and clowns alike…forever. If they didn't take a stroll in the park they would've never had to change their opinions of mimes and clowns alike but they did, so too bad for them.

Krad gave a yelp and scooted behind the thief, Dark blinked and looked from the blonde to whatever was in front of them, which happened to be a mime performing, "Krad? Don't tell me…oh my god you are! You're afraid of mimes aren't you?"

The blonde glared at the laughing thief, "Shut up, they're creepy and I don't like them okay?"

"No…creepy boy's creepy, mimes are just silent and black and white and…very strange. It's okay, they won't hurt you…" He crooned.

Golden eyes narrowed as the girl crossed her arms and frowned, "Asshole…"

She would've insulted him more but the mime had taken interest in her like any other guy would because deep down inside was just some guy who dressed up in black and white tights and painted himself black and white…just like any normal guy would…if they had a black and white fetish and loved mimes and…in conclusion, they weren't human at all.

And so, the mime walked up to Krad in an exaggerated confident manner and pretended to slam his hand against the wall like buff guys did on TV when they saw a really pretty girl. Krad frowned and looked at Dark, since she saw that Daisuke and Satoshi had walked away and blended into the crowd to get away as innocent bystanders. She silently asked for help and when the thief didn't do anything, she used her new technique of widening her eyes in a pleading way…only this way, she didn't have to lose all her dignity.

Dark frowned, he really didn't like having a black and white alien guy person hitting on his girlfriend, he was contemplating on what to say and when Krad's eyes widened in a pleading way, his brain began to think faster and the coffee began to kick in, "Hey-"

"Get away from my girlfriend you white and black freak of a mime!" The two blinked as a rather small figure ran in front of Krad and gave the mime a big kick in the shin causing the mime to jump around in pain, "Take that you girlfriend-hit-on-er!"

Krad blinked, it was miniature Dark again, "You again…"

"You okay?"

The blonde nodded, then Dark stepped in, "Hey listen-"

"Ah! It's you again! Don't tell me you're trying to steal my girlfriend too!"

"She's _my_ girlfriend!"

"No she's not!"

"Yes she is!"

The mime frowned as he looked down at the miniature Dark who in turn, shuffled back in fear then kicked him in the shin again out of annoyance, the mime howled in pain then glared at the shortest of the three and growled, "You little –censored- brat! When I get my hands on you –censored- neck I'm going to –censored- kill you! I'm just trying to make a –censored- living so why don't you just –censored- off?"

The three of them blinked, then mini Dark grinned, "Don't you know? Mimes aren't supposed to talk…and you really shouldn't be swearing in front of a lady you know."

"I don't –censored- care!"

Mini Dark had a light bulb flash above his head, he pouted, and pouted, then he cried and ran to the big and tall Dark and clung onto his leg and cried some more, "Onii-chan! The big scary mime's scaring me! And he's swearing! Tell him mimes aren't supposed to talk!"

The mime stormed up in a exaggerated angry way, "Is this your –censored- kid?"

"Hell no!"

"I don't –censored- care! Get him out of my sight before I –censored- kill him!"

Dark frowned, "Hey, he's just a kid and I must admit, he's a cool little kid." Krad rolled her eyes, of course Dark would think mini Dark was cool, after all he was a narcissist, "So why don't you just back off and get your own girlfriend."

Miniature Dark stuck out his tongue, "Yea!"

"Come on Krad, let's go." The thief grabbed the blonde's arm and led her away from the park leaving a grinning mini Dark with the mime.

"I guess I'll be taking my leave too then, bye! I hope I never see you again you horrible scary mime guy person!" And with that, the boy ran off.

And when the mime turned back, the audience that had gathered turned away and began to scatter, he wasn't going to make a penny miming in that town ever again. Daisuke and Satoshi, being innocent bystanders, too took their leave, the redhead blinked, "Wow…mimes really are scary…"

Satoshi nodded, "Come on, let's go to the café, I'll get us some coffee, my treat."

The redhead smiled, "Sure."

----------------------

"Stupid mimes! I swear, the next time I see one I'm going to shoot it!" Krad blinked as she was dragged along, "I was going to tell him off! I can't believe the kid beat me to it! Ugh! I never want to go through that again!"

"Dark?"

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

"Wherever my feet take me!" They ended up at the fountain, Krad sat down and watched the thief bang his fists and sometimes his head against the railing, he stretched, "I still can't believe it!"

The blonde blinked, "I think the coffee's getting to your head…"

Dark sighed and plopped down beside her, "Well that just sucked…"

Krad shrugged, "Oh well, it's already been done so forget it."

"I was beaten by a kid though…I couldn't even think of anything to say! I mean what the hell would you say to a mime who's hitting on your girlfriend?"

The blonde blushed and turned away, "Thanks…"

"For what?"

"Nothing."

Dark smiled and wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder, he pulled her in so she was resting her head against his shoulder, "You're welcome."

"No problem…"

"Well, this certainly is prettier than watching some mime acting…"

Krad nodded and the two fell silent as they watched the sun set.

--------------------

Nya

Awww fluff, and yes! Mimes are evil! Some kid in our class went through this before and we, the witness, have to say that the whole incident changed our perspectives on mimes. Possibly forever :O They're evil >.O Mini Dark's back! XD Long live coffee :D This chapter's here because I have a thing against mimes and it's just something to end their weekend with, pointless? Yes...sorta, it gets Dark and Krad closer though XP

**White Phoenix Eternal**- No, not that I know of, I mean I've worn jeans to French restaurants before, but some are super classy and only those really rich people go there >.O Super rich and fancy people XP

**FrozenMagicFire**- I went on a camping trip and got sick XP And I ended up running around while sick to go watch fireworks XD Fireworks are so pretty : And it's nice being sick since I didn't really have to help pack up :P

**Les Scribbles**- It's fun to dress up once in awhile :) Once in a very long while XP Dresses are a pain sometimes though...so are high heels, yea...they're horrid... The last time I let my friends play with my hair, they curled it and it kept poking my eye >.O and my hair's really long too...

**blackmagic111090**- Really? That's never happened to me...thank god XP But I find it really amusing when guys get sacked, they pretty much just die on the spot and curl up...like a slug, beyond humorous XP

**Koway Oceshia**- Takeshi isn't the sharpest tool in the shed XP But it's true, alot of things taste like chicken...like frog legs! They taste pretty good...for some green creature that hops around all day :P Dark won't be able to sleep all night, coffee works miracles XD

**Shimmering Solitude**- Krad didn't really have much of a choice, anyways, Satoshi came from a long line of artists so he's more capable than Dark XP Their desserts are really good actually :P I kinda like their main dishes, so long as no one tells me what it is...

**SeLeNa MoUsY**- I guess it's hard to have an enemy who you've been trying to kill for as long as you remember suddenly go all lovey lovey on you XP Anyways, we can't forget the fact that Krad's a homicidal blonde :O He...she's coming around :)

**Hakudoshi-chan**- My trip was okay, went swimming, gambling happened among us, the 'kids'and I got sick half way through XP I was laughing when I typed out the part where Dark got sacked, funny funny images :P

**Seena58**- It's funny when the waiters look at you funny when you try to pronouce the food name. And I usually pronouce it wrong XP Dressing up is fun so long as it's a rare and special occasion, I'm getting sick of it though, too much dressing up for me :S

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Wow...I have some mysterious connection to your family XP Yes, I can see you're oh sovery happy about Dark getting sacked XD You just love him getting hurt don't you :P You're way worse of a procrastinator than moi :O And you can't deny it :D

**nekogirltheanimefreak**- It's been awhile since I updated :S But yes! Dark gets hit below the belt! XP I ended up with a writer's block when I came back and couldn't think of how Krad would be screaming and stuff XP

**icestar2007**- Escargot tastes frighteningly good, well not good, but it tastes okay :) Yea,I went around asking guys how it felt and they all told me it was like going to hell and back XP I read those before and I must say, they are beyond hilarious XD

**Silv3r MagiciaN**- Whoo! I won't have to wear dresses or other relatively fancy things for a while XD Hopefully a long long long while, high heels are a pain :S And everyone goes around telling me I should dye my hair >.O hmm...

**Mazoku-dono**- I had a fever too XD Only I was at camp...and had to miss out on swimming :S Which kinda sucked...but oh well! That was a long long time ago XD Glad this story makes you feel better :)

**Manami Nakaoki**- Yea...I have a habit of repeating myself XP Alot, I can say the same thing over and over again for like twenty times within a minute, it helps when I'm trying to hammer something into a friend's head or something :P

**Daishi**- Thanks! I actually did have fun on the first day and half when I wasn't sick XP And my mom went and bought Tim Hortons! I lobe coffee :) And their sandwiches are acutally really good, like their donuts XD

**kyo's little koneko**- It actually tastes ok :O But the next time I go, I'll be more cautious of what I eat XP Last time I ate everything _then_ asked what they were and needless to say, was grossed out beyond words XP

**I Heart DM 11**- Satoshi would never let Daisuke go home alone or leave Dark and Krad alone together for a whole night so what was he to do:P Takeshi's going to steer clear of French foods for awhile :)

**kittenoftime**- We ran into some traffic, and that's an understatement :S It would've taken us around an hour to get there but it took us three...that's how bad the traffic was XP And we saw a huge doggy on the way:D

**Everto Angelus**- I went to Cultus Lake,it's known for it's waterslides, which I've been to quite a number of times, so it's not that fun anymore XP The lake's really nice, and it's really fun to go swimming, once you get used to the water X3

**shuusuke**- Krad doesn't have relatively fancy clothes so she has to go all the way with the fanciness XP Risa's stubborn, without her, there's be no orlessobstacles and it'd simply be one of those mushy mushy fics :P

**golden-flame4**- I ate them, asked mom what I ate, got the answer, and loss my appetite XP I repeated 'relatively fancy' alot right:P It couldn't be helped, they are relatively fancy :) Okay I'll stop with the repeating of _the_ two words now XP

**Sayumi-chan**- Great great horrors indeed XP Even more horrible when Dark stumbled into a _girl's_ bathroom :O He should know better than to ever do such a thing without knocking XP But too bad he forgot :)

**UnIQuE Not Weird**- Poor Krad, his head's completely filled with feminosity now :P Emiko's got the will of a million bulldozer and an ox XD But it wouldn't be that fun if he became completely girly now would it, not to mention he's rebellious by nature so all's well XD

**Ja ne, Kat**-I almost had to get a new computer too, but it got fixed :) Yup, uncomfortable alright >.>;; It'd be utter chaos if Satoshi and Daisuke went through all that too XP Then Dark would be the only guy left :O

**vemon syringe**- I love randomness too :) It keeps everything alive XP Hmmm...there's still a bit to do before I can end this :P Oh the plans I have, the evil evil plans...-insert evil laughter here- but I guess I'll have to type faster no?

**punkergirl-Aira**- Thankies! XD Glad you liked it, hopefully thischapter isn't completely pointless and boring XP but yes...down with mimes:P They're too eerie for their own good, and yea...coffee's still awesome :)


	13. Can't Make Me!

Complete Opposites

Chapter Twelve: Can't Make Me

And so, the four heroes…no, that's not right. The four guys…that's not right either…

…

The three guys and the girl headed to school, no one dared to mention the recent event which involved a mime and a miniature Dark. Dark and Krad didn't mention their even more recent event of watching the sunset nor did Daisuke and Satoshi mention their little coffee break. It was a quiet morning.

They woke up.

They had breakfast.

They went to school.

Boring? Yes.

It was all beyond boring until the teacher announced some sort of school wide project which had to do with parenting…and eggs. That sounded _so_ wrong…

"And so, class, the whole school's doing a project which involved parenting skills and eggs," when she got a class full of wide eyed kids, she sighed and shook her head, kids these days… "and no, it's not what you think." Now she had a class full of kids giving her suspicious looks, "Stop staring!" Dark raised his hand, "Yes Dark?"

"And what exactly _is_ this project? Which involves parents and…eggs…"

Gods these kids were perverted… "Well Dark, you will all be paired up with a partner and you'll have to take care of an egg for a week."

Dark raised a brow, "…what kind of egg?"

"A chicken egg!"

"Oh…"

The teacher huffed and flicked her hair back, "Now I'll assign you your partners…" and after a long long list of peoples who aren't important enough to be mentioned, "Akio and Hazuki, Dark and Krad…" and she went on, but who cares about _those_ people?

Krad watched Hazuki shoot a glare at her partner before giving him the cold shoulder. Akio just looked apologetic and a bit stupid. Then she looked at Dark who was still giving the teacher a suspicious look, the look he was giving basically said, _an egg…we're taking care of an **egg**?_ Krad had a similar thought in her head, only less…openly suspiciousabout it.

"And now, get together with your partner and I'll hand the _chicken_ eggs out."

The thief's lips curved up to a smirk, he was trying hard not to laugh at the wrongness of it all. He got up and headed to Krad, "So we're partners eh?"

The blonde looked bored, "You weren't listening either?"

There was a moment, then the teacher came by and put an egg down in front of them, also known as, on Krad's desk. The egg had a little belt on it, with a wig and a cape and maybe some drawn on spandex, it could look like superman in an egg form. The two started at it, and they stared at it, and they stared at it. Mentally willing it to either hatch or boil on the spot. And the egg just stayed on the desk looking rather…eggy.

Dark picked it up, "This? We're supposed to be taking care of _this_? How hard could it be?" He threw it up and caught it, earning a glare from the teacher. And then _bam_! The egg started crying, Krad stared at it rather horrified while Dark nearly dropped it, they stared at the egg in his hand, the _crying_ egg in his hand. "Holy McKrappers! It's crying!"

"Yes, Dark, that's what happens when you mistreat or neglect your _child_."

"I thought it was an egg."

"Well it is, but it's your temporary child."

"But it's an egg! With a belt!"

"Pretend it's your kid!"

"Do we have to feed it?"

"Yes."

"How? It doesn't have a mouth."

The teacher passed out a little baby bottle shaped magnet, "You use this."

Dark looked at the magnet then at the crying egg, "How can you tell whether it's hungry or sleepy or something?"

"They have different cries for each one."

"It won't have accidents or something will it?"

"No! Now stop that egg of yours! The crying is driving me crazy!"

"What do I do? I don't think it's hungry…"

"Rock it!"

Dark blinked, the first thing he thought of was chucking a rock at the egg but then he doubted that's what the teacher mean and started shaking it rather violently, "It's not working…"

"What are you trying to do? Kill it? Rock it gently!"

"Ohhh…" Dark stopped shaking it and began shaking it _gently_ soon it stopped crying while everyone else's began to cry. The teacher gave a maniacal scream and ran out the class. The thief stared at his and Krad's egg and blinked, "Come on Krad, let's get out of here, I wanna see who Dai-chan's with."

The blonde shrugged and headed outside with the thief, the hallway was no better, there were crying eggs everywhere and egg yolk splattered against the walls, Krad blinked, "I see some of the eggs have been murdered already…"

"Hey Dai-chan!" The redhead smiled and waved to the two, in his other hand, held an egg, "I see you have an egg too."

"Yup!"

"Who's the mom or dad? Depending who's more masculine…"

"Hiwatari-kun!"

The thief half choked, "What? Aren't you supposed to be paired up with a girl?"

"Our class has more boys than girls so I'm paired with Hiwatari-kun. You look happy, I can only imagine who you were paired with."

"Krad of course."

"I thought so."

"Dark-san!"

The three blinked and looked at the brunette running towards them, Dark looked at the blonde who had her fists clenched already, thank god the egg was with him or else it might not be exactly…eggy anymore…

"Dark-san, mou, I can't believe I was paired with Takeshi! We shouldn't be paired up by class! It's not fair is it?" The thief remained silent, "Don't tell me you were paired up with _her_…"

"But I am…"

"That's completely unfair!"

Then Riku came out and dragged her off, "Risa, your fellow lezzie chums are beckoning you."

"I'll be right back!"

Dark and Krad blinked, and took the chance to walk away before that ever happened. "You think she's actually…"

"I don't know."

Then someone stopped them half way, the two blinked, "You two."

Dark frowned, "Who are you again?"

"I'm your manager for your modeling career club thing. Hagane Ando."

Then he remembered, "Oh yea…has that club even started yet?"

"Yes, you're just not aware of it, but it has, and now we have this contest thing that involves a fairytale theme so you two have been cast into the drama production."

"What?"

"You two have been cast into the drama production which is actually by the class which you just came from and they needed extra people and we needed the theme thing so you two are in the play."

Krad's eyes narrowed, "What play?"

"Little Mermaid. Hikari-chan, you're the mermaid and Dark, you're the prince."

Dark whooped while Krad felt her jaw drop, not literally. The little mermaid needed her jaw for the play after all… The thief grinned, knowing that he, of course had ended up with the role for the fairest of them all, in male terms. The hunter on the other hand, mentally slapped herself over and over and over again trying to wake herself up, needless to say, it didn't work. And so, Hagane, their manager for the club that they had involuntarily joined which had started without them knowing, shoved a script into their arms and headed off, "Get your lines memorized in a couple days!"

The thief flipped through the script, there were only what? Twenty lines max. He looked over at the blonde to find her still frozen in spot, he grinned and gave her a light kiss on the lips which immediately snapped her out of her trance. She blushed, "Ugh! Why'd do you that?"

"To wake you up little mermaid dear."

Krad grumbled under her breath and began to read over the script while Dark gave a yelp as their eggy child began to wail again.

------------------

_Deep down near the bottom of the sea, a little mermaid who went by the name of Krad swam happily along with her many sisters. _

_**Why was she the mermaid? It wasn't fair!**_

_Krad had always been fascinated by human beings and couldn't wait till her next birthday when she'd finally be old enough to go to the surface and watch them._

_**That was a filthy, filthy lie, she hated humans! She wished she could kill each and every single one of those useless whiny little mortals…**_

_She'd often collect their treasure which had ended up in the ocean for one reason or another, she hid a cave-full of them, away from her father, the king of the sea. For he held no love for the land creatures._

_**They made her sound like a thief! Dark was the thief! She mentally screamed.**_

_Finally, on her birthday, she took the opportunity to go above the surface to watch the humans which had intrigued her so. It was a stormy night, Krad heard a distressed call from one of the ships she had been watching. _

_**Geeze…they made her sound like a stalker…she'd been 'watching' them…ugh…**_

_Apparently the prince, who was on the ship, had fallen overboard._

_**Ha! Take that! **_

_Krad swam as fast as she could to the drowning prince._

_**He really shouldn't have been in a boat if he couldn't swim…he was just begging to be drowned.**_

_As fast as she could, she brought him ashore onto the sand where he laid motionless. The little mermaid bit her lip worriedly, then leaned in until their lips met and she breathed into him._

_**Ew…just, ew, who'd want to save the idiot?**_

_The prince coughed and sputtered, Krad waited until he was breathing quietly again, she decided to leave but found herself unable to as she was mesmerized by the beauty of the prince._

_**Pffft, they only wished…**_

_But she was snapped out of her trance when voices approached them, calling out rather loudly, "Dark-sama! Dark-sama!" The mermaid sighed and quietly slipped back into the water and watched from afar as people went and rescued the prince. _

_**Great, she was a thief, some kindly mermaid and a coward, a shy coward who ran away at the sight of people.**_

_Dark was sputtering senselessly about the 'golden angel' he had saw on the brink of death._

**_Golden eyes rolled…again. _**

_The mermaid's heart suddenly felt incomplete, over the next few days all she could think of was the prince. How she wished to be human, to be able to walk around freely…with the prince. Finally, the desire became overwhelming and she went to seek help from the sea witch._

_**Oh goody, a sea witch…now if only she had a wall to bang her head against...**_

"_Oh how I wish to be human! Won't you help me please?" Cried the little mermaid in her melodious voice which was the joy and pride of her father._

_**Krad half choked, ignoring the semi-concerned look Dark shot her, great, now she had to beg. Not to mention she had to have a 'melodious' voice…she snorted.**_

"_Do you truly wish to be human that much?"_

"_Oh yes! More than anything!"_

_**Don't do it! You twit! Being human sucked! No! Why did they have to go and make her some idiotic, kind and wimpy little mermaid?**_

"_Very well, but there's a payment to all this of course."_

"_Anything!"_

_**Was she really that desperate? Desperado was an understatement...**_

"_You will have to give up your voice and if he doesn't fall in love with you wholly enough to defy his parents and marries you within a week you'll disappear forever."_

"_What if he does?"_

"_Then you'll get your voice back and you'll be able to live happily ever after."_

_All for the price of her beloved voice…_

_**No! Don't do it! **_

"_You have yourself a deal."_

**_Ahhhh! What an idiot! Why did the make her so stupid?_**

_And so, the witch casted a spell. _

**_And hopefully the witch screwed up and she blew up so the story would end._**

_And when the blonde tried to speak to thank the witch, nothing came out. "Go now, before you die without reaching the surface. When you reach the surface, people will soon see you as the fairest of the land."_

_**Why did that sound so…familiar?**_

_Taking the warning seriously, the little mermaid swam to the surface only to find that her flipper soon disappeared half way and was replaced by legs and some article of clothing that got in the way as she kicked to reach the surface._

_**Damn, so much for the story ending…at least the rest of the story would only involve her miming things out…**_

_When she broke through to the surface with a gasp, she crawled onto the beach and inhaled deep gulps of the invited air. She stared in wonder at her feet and kicked them about, testing them, then she heard a voice, "You!"_

_**Oh bloody hell…**_

_Krad looked over to find a figure running to her, moments later, she found that it had been the prince, she tried to speak but no words came out. So she just continued watching him as he approached. "It's you! The golden angel that saved me…are you not?"_

_Well, since she couldn't speak, she merely blinked and watched him offer a hand to help her get up. She accepted it and was pulled to her new wobbly feet, unable to balance at first, she lost her balance and fell into the prince who caught her._

_**Great, now she was partially handicapped too and she needed help from Dark! Dark of all people!**_

_They stayed in the same position for a moment longer before Krad tried to stand again, this time, she succeeded, and she took an experimental step forward. The mermaid was delighted as she walked and jumped about._

**_What? She was to frolic about? Suddenly, Krad feared for her dignity…or what was left of it._**

_The prince smiled at her delight and laughed along with her, "Fair lady, will you grace me with your name?"_

_Krad opened her mouth, but again, not a single sound came out. She couldn't help but feel terribly saddened inside. She tried to mouth the words, hoping that Dark would guess the right name. "Kray? Kuralle? Krad?"_

_**Krad was speechless at the stupidity of it all…she really was.**_

_The mermaid shook her head happily at the last name guessed, Dark smiled to himself, proud that he had gotten the maiden's name. Soon she found herself dressed in the finest silk while following the prince around the castle ruled by his parents. Beautiful female slaves and servants sang before the royal family, one singing better than the other._

_**So Dark was a slave owner now? Good gods…**_

_The little mermaid felt crestfallen, if only the prince knew that she'd given up her voice just to be with him…Dark had noticed the sorrowful maiden looking down at her feet, sympathizing how horrible it must be to be voiceless, he look her hand and lead her to his room. "You will stay by my side forever, little angel."_

_**Ack…cheesiness…Dark sounded like a pervert...no wait, that was normal! Who would've thought...she rolled her eyes again, sooner or later her eyes were going to roll out of her sockets...**_

_And so, she had accompanied him in all his activities, from walking around on the beach to simply sitting around on the top of a hill that they had climbed. At night, when the household were sleeping, she'd sneak out to the beach and watch the waters which she'd come from._

_**Then a sea monster came up and ate her!**_

_Then she saw her sisters, she waved and beckoned them with her hands, they swam over to the shore and wept for her. Krad could see her father watching from afar, not daring to swim as close to the shore as her sisters had. Her sisters whispered their love and care for her as dawn broke and she had to return to the prince._

_**Krad sighed, cheesy, cheesy, cheesy, her poor, poor pride…**_

_Krad had grown to love the prince more fondly, though he still hadn't thought of making her his wife, nor was he aware that in a couple days, when he was to marry another, she would die and never return…the mermaid looked up, eyes pleading, 'don't you love me best?'_

"_You are dearest to me, little angel." Dark said, "you remind me so much of the angel that had rescued me when I was thrown overboard…she is the only one I could love. But you're just like her and I find myself forgetting her when I'm around you. Good fortunes have sent you to me and we will never part."_

_**The blonde had a sudden humorous thought, would Dark actually be able to memorize these long lines? She had but what? Three lines? Poor, poor Dark, his brain might explode…**_

'_He does not know it was me who saved him…' She thought sadly, 'he probably thinks we'll never meet again but here I am standing beside him…' They soon boarded a ship which took them to a neighboring country where the prince's fiancé was. _

**_They were on a boat again? Weren't they the least bit worried about the prince drowning…again? He didn't know how to swim for god sake! A little push and…a grin lit her face._**

"_You don't fear the sea do you?" Krad blinked and shook her head and continued looking out the deck, the prince sighed, "I do not wish to marry this princess of a distant land…if possible I'd rather marry you. But I cannot deny my parents' wishes…" He kissed her and let his hand play through strands of gold before heading back to his room._

_In the moonlight, Krad once again sat on the deck by herself, watching her sisters swim along the ship, crying for her. She knew she had been tricked by the sea witch for there was no possible way for her to be married to the prince with but a day and night left. _

…_**man was the mermaid gullible, all this for Dark? …that sounded so wrong…**_

_The next day, while waiting for the princess to show up, the little mermaid had sat on the beach looking out into the sea with longing in her eyes. She gave a sigh when foot steps approached her, "It was you wasn't it?" She blinked, "You were the golden angel who saved me from the brink of death that day! I can't believe I never noticed! And here you've been…always tolerant and patient with me…forgive me little angel…"_

**_Dark didn't notice much apparently..._**

_Krad embraced the prince, feeling her heart break. His wedding was the next morning, her last hours alive…_

_**Self-sacrifice simply sucked…Krad sighed and read on.**_

_When the princess showed up, the prince had kissed her while she played with his hair. The little mermaid looked away and headed back to the boat. That night, her sisters appeared again, only this time, they no longer had gleaming long hair, "We've given our hair to the sea witch for this." They held up a dagger, "This knife is very sharp._

_**Again, golden eyes rolled, hmmm...a knife, now why on earth would it be sharp? Krad thought sarcastically. Mermaids simply had no logic, like knives are sharp, jelly fishes stung, sea witches were evil and Dark was an idiot.**_

"_You must pierce the prince's heart with this tonight. And when his blood flows to your feet, you will have a fish's tail again and you can come back to us! You must make haste, you have but a couple hours before dawn and then you will vanish eternally…"_

_**Finally, an interesting part, Krad mentally cheered at the thought of stabbing Dark.**_

_As Krad pulled away the curtain to the bed, she found Dark asleep with his bride asleep on his chest. She gave him a kiss on the lips, when she looked out, she could see the sky reddening. Dawn was approaching. She held the knife above him with trembling hands, and when he whispered the name of his bride in his dreams. Krad drew the knife back and clutched it against her chest, tears streaming down her face, a hand covered her mouth as she wept._

_It was the first time she'd cried, she wept for her sister who had sacrificed their hair, she wept for the fact that she was never to see them again, she wept for the prince she could not kill. The little mermaid found that no matter the circumstance, she simply couldn't bring herself to kill her beloved prince. 'I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I love you too much to do this…'_

_Then she chucked the knife into the ocean which ended up staining the water red as it dissolved. Krad looked up at the sun which had rose now and looked back at the prince as she began to fade, "Dark…goodbye…"_

_And then she was gone completely. Moments later the prince awoke, he thought he had heard for the first time, the voice of the golden angel. But when he looked around, there was no one in site with the exception of his bride. He got up and looked around the ship wondering where the blonde had disappeared off to. Then he looked over at the water seeing the red stains in the sea, his heart snapped in half as he realized that he was never going to see the angel ever again…_

_The End._

----------------

Whoa…Krad blinked, that certainly was…touching…to some extend. Dark was watching her waiting for a reaction. He got nothing. Hagane on the other hand, showed up and smiled, "What do you think of it? Ready to act?"

The blonde watched him for a moment longer before declaring, "You can't make me!"

----------------

Nya

Here's the drama part of the fic! Little mermaid along with Krad's side comments! I always wanted to make this into a play XP This isn't the disney version, nope, it's the hans christian anderson version, the original! Only the original, little mermaid turns into one of the nicey nicey spirits...Krad just kinda dies XP I always liked the original more than the disney version...As for the eggs...imagine fifty million crying eggs at school >.>;; bloody hell! But I have plans for them :)

As for reviews...well...my internet's acting messed up believe it or not -sigh sigh sigh- and won't load the reviews page T.T But hugs and kisses (chocolate version) all around :) School started and I'm having hell of a (bad) time...so if I don't respond to reviews as much it's simply because I don't have time -sob sob sob- and...what else...oh yea, coffee is good XD and mimes are perverts! yea...enjoy enjoy and thanks:D


	14. Of Dramatic Eggies

Complete Opposites

Chapter Thirteen: Of Dramatic Eggies

"You can't make me!"

"Oh yes I can, do you remember the contract you filled out?"

Golden eyes narrowed, "No…"

"Well you filled out these contracts that said you had to work under any condition we say." Then he held up two contracts, the bottom signed by Dark and Krad.

Krad grabbed hers and stared at it in disbelief, "When did I sign this?"

"I'm not in liberty to say."

"Yes you are."

"…well either way I'm not saying." The blonde's shoulders drooped in defeat, she couldn't find any loopholes whatsoever. What ever happened to those nice loopholes that ended up saving unfortunate butts? Butts like hers, she gave a sigh, their manager just grinned while Dark was glaring at the egg in his hand, "Rehearsal starts…oh, it starts tomorrow, have fun!"

"You still can't make me…"

"On the contrary my dear Hikari-chan," That earned him a glare from Dark, "I just made you. And to back it up, I even have…assistants to make sure that you show up." He pointed to the two boys beside him, "I think you know them, Daisuke and Satoshi."

"W-what?" Krad turned to the two with a murderous glare, Hagane, sensing that it probably wasn't a good time to stick around, not while the little mermaid was having a little tantrum, so…he left. "You traitors!"

Daisuke blinked, "What?"

"Y-you sided with that guy that's what!"

"Well he paid us…"

"…oh…" She couldn't argue with that, she would've turned on her friends too if someone offered something of value to her… "But you could've made it sound as though you put up a fight or something…"

Satoshi raised a brow, "And why would we do that?"

"Have you even read the script?"

"Well of course I have, which role are you playing?"

"The little mermaid…"

There was a pause, Satoshi's lips curved up into a grin, it was obvious he was holding a back his laughter, "Oh…" He coughed a couple times trying to get of his urge to laugh, it didn't help. Krad turned slightly red and began to shake him rather roughly while ranting about how she didn't deserve such a hell.

So while Krad and Satoshi bickered, Dark took the egg to the redhead, "Hey Dai-chan…"

"Yea?"

"How do you shut this thing up?"

"Have you fed it?"

"It doesn't work."

"Have you tried rocking it?"

"That doesn't work either."

"Maybe you're just rocking it too roughly…" He took the egg and rocked it, it stopped crying, when he looked up, everyone was staring at him. "…what?"

Dark rubbed his neck, "…wow Daisuke, you have great…motherly skills."

"…" The redhead didn't have a clue on how to answer that, then he understood Dark's train of thoughts, "I'm not a girl!"

"I didn't say that! Out loud!"

"You were thinking it!"

"No I wasn't! I was thinking how girly you _were_! Not how you _were_ a girl!"

"I'm not girly!"

"Yes you are! You're girlier than Krad!"

Satoshi looked at Krad and snickered while the blonde glared at him, "I am not!"

"Yes you are! I mean Krad's been neglecting our child this whole time while you're like…like…a mom!"

And so…while _those_ two bickered, Satoshi smirked, "I think you have to wear a fish tail for the play, and there's going to be some sort of aquarium thing set up for the underwater scenes."

"A fish tail?"

"Yup. And you know what?"

"What?"

"The little mermaid wore shells…"

Krad blushed and slammed her fist into the wall, cracking it, everyone stared at her in horrified silence, "There's no way in hell I'm going through with this!"

Dark blinked, "Krad dear…that wall isn't going to repair itself you know…"

The four looked at the wall and blinked before walking away from the scene as fast as possible.

----------------

"What?"

"Yea! This teacher gave it to me! We are to officially live together for a week to take care of our…egg child."

Krad's mouth hung rather loosely, why did everything bad have to happen on Monday? Only four more days until the weekend… "Let's see that notice…"

She read it, and read it again, and again she found no loop holes, "This is preposterous! Wouldn't that mean Satoshi-sama's staying at your place too?"

Dark nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. So, honey, dear, whichever you prefer, go pack your stuff and we're off to my house!"

The blonde gave a groan but complied, in a slow manner, a very slow manner. She sat on the bed, paused, groaned, flopped over, and fell asleep.

-------------------

Dark on the other hand was downstairs, flopped on the couch, waiting, waiting, and waiting, then he looked up and sighed, "Wonder what's taking her…" Awhile later, not very long, but awhile, he too, fell asleep.

-------------------

They would've stayed asleep for a very long time if it weren't for their little…alarm clock, also known as their child, or _the egg_. He groaned, and let the egg roll down the floor until it stopped crying, "Well…that works too…"

He picked up the egg and stared as though deep in thought, a couple minutes later, he finally came to a very dramatic conclusion, "You need a name…"

-------------------

The sun was setting, Krad was still asleep, and Dark was still staring at the egg, "Oh! I got it!" He ran into the kitchen and got a sharpie and scribbled something on their 'child' before running upstairs to Krad, "Hey Kra-" He found that the blonde was sleeping, he didn't want to wake her up, but the egg had different ideas, it started crying. Krad awoke instantly, glaring at Dark who pointed at the egg, "His fault."

"Well shut it up!" Krad groaned, after Dark had 'shutted it up' she growled, "What do you want?"

"First of all, you're supposed to be packed up, second of all, _I_ didn't wake you, third of all, I named it!"

"Wha?"

Dark grinned as he tossed the egg to Krad who read whatever he had written on it, "Tamagoyaki?"

"Yup! Or Tama for short!" He was practically beaming.

"How very…suiting…"

"Isn't it? Well anyways, pack up and we go, it's almost time for dinner."

Krad rolled her eyes, "And heavens forbid that you be late for _that_."

"However did you guess?"

"…"

-------------------

So they went to the Niwa household to _not_ be late for dinner, which Dark had insisted on eating before he went to do his job, which before he went, he insisted on talking to Krad. "Hey _hon-ey_, I have to go and bring the bacon home now, take care of the kid while I'm gone."

He kissed her on the cheek while she rolled her eyes, "Don't come home too soon."

"I love you too." Then he flew off, leaving a glaring Krad behind who had an egg in her hand.

She looked at the egg, "One day, you'll end up just as your name says."

"Now isn't that sweet, threatening your child now are you, Krad?"

The blonde turned around, "Satoshi, did you name _your_ egg?"

"Niwa did, now it's called…Tamago."

"How very…creative."

"Isn't it? How about _yours_, what did Dark name it?"

"Tamagoyaki."

There was silence between the two, then the egg started crying. "Nice child you have there, a real whiner, must take after his dad…"

Krad nodded, "If this thing wakes me up even once tonight, it'll find itself splattered against a wall."

"Dark won't be too happy about that…"

"Do I care?"

"With the way you said that, no. But I'm guessing you _will_ care if he starts whining and complaining to you…"

There was silence again as the egg continued to cry, "I wonder if it'll die if I let it continue crying…"

"It'll only die when the battery dies."

"How long will that take?"

"Quite awhile. You'll be deaf before it happens."

Krad frowned and tossed him the egg, "Stop the crying." Then she left the room.

Satoshi growled, "You're a horrible mother!"

She called back, "That's fine by me, you can be the best mother in the world for all I care, so long as you take care of it, I'm going to go upstairs."

Then a moment later there was a lot of squealing heard, "Krad-chan! You have to try this on! Here! Put on some make up!"

Then Krad came running back in panic, clothes in disarray, hair messed up, "I change my mind," she grabbed the egg and bolted into the safety of the living room where she finally made the egg stop crying.

-------------------

When Dark returned from his job, the house was silent, too silent. In his mind, there was no doubt that they were either waiting, or sleeping. He walked over to the bed to find Daisuke asleep and Satoshi asleep in _his_ bed. He frowned and made his way downstairs with the painting in his hands, the TV was on…he walked over to the living room to find Krad asleep on the couch with the egg beside her, still looking eggy and whole. He smiled, "And I thought you didn't like kids…"

-------------------

Krad woke up, Krad changed, Krad grumbled, Krad went and attended breakfast.

Dark slept in, Dark woke up, Dark groaned, Dark went and changed, Dark stared at the mirror for longer than he had to, Dark went downstairs.

Satoshi woke up, Satoshi sat there, Satoshi _woke _up woke up, Satoshi changed, Satoshi went downstairs.

Daisuke woke up, Daisuke changed, Daisuke looked around, Daisuke panicked.

He couldn't find the egg, not here, not there, not anywhere. _I'm sorry but your egg…it's gone_. The redhead pouted to himself, "It can't be gone…" The gleeful little voice in his head spoke otherwise. _Oh yes it is. _With that, Daisuke bursted into tears, mourning over his dead egg which was never really alive. A couple minutes later, Dark came in with tears streaking down his face, he too snuffled and used his sleeve to wipe away the tears. The redhead sniffled, "Dark…don't cry, one crybaby in the house is enough."

"Yea, I think so too, damn that sauce…" The thief replied sounding surprisingly calm for a person who was crying.

Watery crimson eyes blinked, "Sauce?"

Dark sniffled, "Yea, your mom wanted me to taste test this new sauce of hers, don't get me wrong, it was absolutely great and all. If only it didn't burn my tongue off…"

"So you're no crying because of my lost egg?"

It was the thief's turn to blinked, "Egg? What egg? Oh, speaking of eggs, Emiko wanted to know if you preferred scrambled eggs over sunny side up. Hurry up since I'm heading down soon and I'm hungry! Emiko makes the best scrambled eggs ever!"

The statement only made poor Daisuke cry even harder. Before because his and Satoshi's egg was dead and now because it was being eaten by people. Dark frowned and slowly backed up, unsure of what he did, and since he didn't want to get into _more_ trouble, so he headed back downstairs. "Uhhh…Daisuke's crying for some reason."

Krad raised a brow, "What did you do this time?"

"What? I just asked him if he wanted eggs! Why am I always the first to get blamed?"

"Because it's usually your fault."

He pouted, "That was just mean."

The blonde shrugged, "So it was…"

"You know what? You seem very feminine today…" Dark smirked

Golden eyes narrowed and she picked up whatever she could reach and chucked it at the thief, who she reached just happened to be poor poor little 'Tamagoyaki', Dark yelped and picked up the frying pan to stop the egg from egging him and _splat_ went Tamagoyaki. It never stood a chance against the evil frying pan of eggy doom.

"Oh my god you killed Tama!"

Krad blinked, so she did… "Opps?"

"I can't believe you killed it!"

"It wasn't alive in the first place."

"But you still killed it!"

"It was rotting."

"…you still killed it."

"…repent, repent?"

There was a pause, then Dark shrugged, "The teacher must've foreseen this. I mean it survived overnight, isn't that good enough?"

Krad too gave a shrug, "It must be."

"Poor Tama…"

----------------------

"Hand over your eggs, now!"

The students blinked, "We've miscalculated a certain point to this project, since the eggs will end up going bad and smelling…you have to return them, instead, you will have to take care of people in the younger classes."

The class was silent.

"Well? …who's egg's still alive?"

No one raised their hand, the teacher frowned, "Well now…that works too I guess…"

There was a pause.

Then Dark raised his hand, "Dark?"

"So who's going to be our 'kids' now?"

"Ah yes, let's see…" She listed a long list of unimportant people, "Dark and Krad you're going to be taking care of Daisuke and Satoshi, Niwa and Hiwatari." Golden eyes widened, great, now she was their _mom_. "Go meet your kids."

Dark smirked and headed over to the blonde, "Now Krad, don't go throwing the creep into a frying pan. He wouldn't make a very tasty breakfast."

----------------------

"Your 'parents' will be coming soon."

Satoshi and Daisuke blinked, wondering who their 'parents' were going to be, hopefully it wouldn't be… "Hey Dai-chan!"

"Dark?"

"Yea! It's me! Dai-chan and creepy!"

Satoshi growled, "What?"

Dark wrapped an arm around Krad's shoulder who gave a scowl and grinned, "Say hi to your new parents!" _I can't wait to have the creep do all my chores for me…_

Krad sighed, _great…the wing master and an antisocial kid for…sons…_

Daisuke gave an unsure smile, _a kleptomaniac for a dad and a homicidal insane…lady for a mom…_

Blue eyes blinked, then a single thought crossed his mind, _ohmygodweregoingtodie._

_--------------------_

Nya

Yes! The eggs have all died and been replaced with real live children! Well not really real but you get the point :) School is torture :S I have tests tomorrow so I'll make this quick, Tamago means egg, Tamagoyaki means fried egg XD comprehendo? And now...maybe we'll find kids splattered against the walls XD hmm...yea...and news chapter! First rehersal! Will Krad have to wear shells:O Will Daisuke stop denying his motherly skills? Will Satoshi survive? XD Till next time! Buhbye! Hopefully I won't be dead :) I'm sorry if it sucks!


	15. Family Troubles

Complete Opposites

Chapter Fourteen: Family Troubles

"You two? You're our 'parents'?"

Dark grinned, "Better believe it, son. Actually, sons, no wait, make that son and a half."

Daisuke pouted, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The thief ignored him, "Wait, no, creepy son and a half, yea, there we go." Satoshi glared at him, "Hey Krad darling, I thought of what to name our creepy son and a half!"

The blonde raised a brow, "And what have you thought of this time?"

"Our half a son shall be…Keba!"

"What? You're calling me a piece of fuzz? Dark!"

"That's dad to you, and our creepy son shall be…Fugu!" Then he toppled over in laughter at the ridiculous names he'd given the boys.

Krad raised a hand to cover her mouth in hopes that Satoshi wouldn't see her laughing, that plan went down the drain without a second thought, she couldn't imagine her tamer being called a puffer fish, and the very thought of it made her laugh even harder, making it impossible to cover up.

Satoshi was about to yell something but he was interrupted by the teacher, "Now class, you should all be with your _families_ now." Blue eyes glared at his laughing 'parents' then at the teacher, "Before I let you out for lunch with your _families_, you and your _family_," Daisuke silently counted off how many times he used the world 'family', "will have 5 minutes to talk. Consider it a _family_ bonding time."

The class was filled with chattering while the four, with Dark and Krad joining in since they were finally able to refrain from their laughing fits, watched each other silently. Golden eyes looked at the three rather strangely wile Dark simply grinned. Satoshi was about to threaten his 'dad' when the teacher interrupted them yet again, "Well, now that you and your _family_ have had time to 'bond' a little, tell me something embarrassing about one or two of your _family_ members and I'll let your _family_ go to lunch. Come on _families_, you can do this. Betray each other! Spill the beans!"

Dark immediately spoke up, "Daisuke's got motherly skills!"

"Dark!"

"And he slept with a teddy bear until he was nine!"

Ruby eyes widened, then the redhead crossed his arms, "Dark's got a mermaid fetish!"

Then Dark glared, "At least I don't have a creep fetish!"

Then Satoshi joined in, "At least my girlfriend isn't half a fish!"

Then Krad, "Well you're the one who takes half an hour to wake up, not to mention you like the enemy!"

"So do you!"

The bickering continued while the rest of the families began to 'ooooooo' and 'aaaaaaa' at the insults and comments thrown back and forth between the four. Soon Dark and Krad began to bicker, "You're afraid of mimes!"

"Ooooooooooo…"

"Well you were beaten by a little kid!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaa…"

"Well you needed girl lessons!"

"Ooohhhhhh…"

"Shut up!" And everyone did.

Dark grinned, "Well that was fun, but, I'm getting hungry so me, my beautiful wife and son and a half shall be leaving now."

There was an 'awwwww what a loving family' impression for a moment before Dark decided to drag his son and a half out of the room by the collars half choking both of them.

The teacher paused, "Yes, I can see your _family_ made good use of the _family_ bonding time, your _family_ may go." They were already gone.

-------------------

"This is awesome! Now you guys have to obey my every command!"

Satoshi's eyes narrowed, "And what makes you think that'll happen?"

"Because I'm your dad! The dad means father which means the head of the family! Therefore I am the head of the family!"

"You're an idiot!"

Daisuke frowned, "I hate to interrupt you little bonding session but we have to go to rehearsal…"

Krad blinked, "You two are in the play too?"

The redhead nodded, "I'm the queen and Hiwatari-"

"Fugu!"

"Erm…Fugu-kun's the king."

Dark paused and gagged on an imaginary piece of something, "Who's the princess?"

"Harada-san I think."

Krad's eyes narrowed at the name, the thief blinked, "Which one? You keep saying Harada-san this, Harada-san that and I'm left assuming whether you're talking about Riku-chan or Risa-chan. And it's getting really annoying since half the time I end up wrong and being wrong just bugs me."

"Uh…Riku-san, her sister's the sea witch."

The blonde's eyes widened then she crossed her arms, "What? I have to _beg_ to her to turn me into a human? I refuse!"

Satoshi smirked, "Come on mother dear, we're going to be late for the first practice."

And so, the son dragged his mother to rehearsal while the father dragged his half a son into the room, "Who's directing this? I hope it's not-"

"You're late!"

There stood Keiji, looking pissed, along with Takeshi and Funabashi beside him, Dark sighed, "And I was having such a great day too…"

Takeshi looked at the clock and frowned, "My parents set a curfew for me so can we hurry up? I don't want to be grounded by my 'parents'"

The other two nodded, "Same here, quite a shame really…"

Krad blinked, wondering what the bloody hell was going on. "What are you people standing around for?"

Dark raised a brow, "What are we supposed to do, or be doing?"

Keiji nodded, his eyes held a suspicious look, "Well, _Dark_ and not _Kaitou Dark_ I presume," The thief rolled his eyes, "We'll be acting out the first scene where Hikari-chan, our little mermaid, and her sisters are happily enjoying their time under the sea and she goes to her treasure-trove and blah blah blah, we added more dialogues in, incase you were wondering."

Well, they weren't wondering anymore.

Scripts were passed around and when everyone had a copy, the 'sisters' shoved Krad into the front of the room but before they could start practice, Takeshi came in, "Behold! The prettiest mermaid sister of all!"

There was a pause, then the guys turned away in disgust while the girls squealed in disapproval at the thought of him in a mermaid costumes. Keiji sighed, "Get out of there and let's practice!"

And so, the narrator began, "It was a beautiful day and deep down near the bottom of the sea, a little mermaid who went by the name of Krad swam happily along with her many sisters."

The girls nodded, "Isn't today a beautiful, littlest sister?"

_Isn't that a rhetorical question? The narrator just said…_Krad looked down at her script and replied monotonically, "But of course, big sister, congratulations, today is your birthday…uhh…you can finally travel to the surface. Giggle."

"Stop! What was wrong with that?" The blonde shrugged, while Keiji slapped a rolled up script against the desk, "Hikari-chan! You need more expression! More…passion!"

"My passion flew out the window a couple weeks ago." _Along with my gender._

"Well…just try to be more…expressive and zealous."

And so, the script continued, "Yes well, you'll be able to join us soon in serenading the humans! And when we get one to fall in love with us, we'll become immortal! Our wise old grandmother said so!"

The narrator added a little narrative…thingy, "Krad had always been fascinated by human beings and couldn't wait till her next birthday when she'd finally be old enough to go to the surface and watch them and serenade them with her song."

Krad continued with her indifferent voice, "Yes but why can't we stay with the human I don't like the idea of having them fall in love with us then dying for it why can't we live together forever, why oh why? Why oh why oh why oh why?" She would've continued if she didn't have to flip the page.

"Oh littlest sister dearest, you're too kind hearted. Don't worry your pretty little golden head about it, after all, your birthday is coming soon."

The narrator came in again, "She'd often collect their treasure which had ended up in the ocean for one reason or another, she hid a cave-full of them, away from her father, the king of the sea. For he held no love for the land creatures."

Then Dark spoke up out of boredom, "Later that day, blah blah blah, in the little mermaid's cave filled with human goods."

They kept repeating themselves, the blonde noted, looking down at her script she continued, "I do not understand why my father, the king of the sea, does not like humans. They fascinate me so." Well now, they couldn't have made it anymore obvious with the number of times they had repeated particular sentences. "One day I will make him understand that humans aren't as bad as he thinks" Krad snorted, and her dying at the end of the play was going to help…

The director looked at his watch, "Hell with it, let's finish the ship scene too."

He nodded to the narrator, "Finally, on her birthday, she took the opportunity to go above the surface to watch the humans which had intrigued her so."

Krad cleared her throat while Satoshi shot her a dubious look, "At last, I will finally be able to watch the humans that have fascinated me so for just ever so long."

"Meanwhile, on the boat…"

Dark picked up his script while Takeshi, one of the servant folk read his line, "Ho! It looks like a storm's coming in my lord."

The thief scoffed, "A little rain shant stop us."

Takeshi raised a brow, "Your mind seems to be else where my lord, the storm is coming in quite quickly, what's on your mind."

"Ah, I was simply thinking of someone I'd like to meet one day, long golden hair and beautiful eyes…an angel you might say."

"Indeed that'd be a nice experience, but brace yourself for the storm."

Krad bit back a laugh, leave it to Dark to act like an idiot in the face of death. "I wonder what it'd be like to kiss her, the softest lips man has ever known and a beautiful voice that could sing for hours nonstop." _Then BAM came the storm_, Krad inwardly snickered.

The thief was standing in front of her now with a smirk on his face, then he kissed her, in front of people, in public, "What are you doing?"

"Softest lips man has ever known! I wanted to see if it was true!"

"This is a play!"

"But plays usually contain _some_ facts in them!"

"No they don't! They're stupid and they're fictional!"

"But there are things that apply!"

"Like what?"

"Like your lips!"

Boy had she walked into that one… "Shut up Dark!"

Dark grinned, "Aha! So you're not denying it!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You're not denying that you have the softest lips ever known to man!"

"Wha-" And smooch, another kiss was stolen. Krad blushed and backed up, then left the room with her 'children' by their collars. Then Dark followed, skipping out the door.

Keiji shrugged, "We'll continue this tomorrow I guess…"

"Saga!"

The director looked over at the door to find two older students glaring at him, "Oh hey mom and dad."

"We have to leave! It's past your school curfew! Let's go!"

"Yes dad."

Then he left obidiently, which needless to say, shocked everyone.

---------------------

Outside the classroom, Dark was leisurely strolling after a very flustered Krad, "Calm down Krad, it was only a kiss or two."

"Dark-san!"

The family paused, blinked, then continued walking, the thief sighed, "My god…we're starting to hear things now…"

"Dark-san!"

Dark smacked his head, "There it is again…are these halls echoing or something?"

"Dark-san!"

Then bam! Someone ran into Krad who fell over onto Dark who fell onto Daisuke who fell over to Satoshi. The result: a big mess on the floor, in a solid way, not liquid, solid. Krad groaned and tried to get up but Dark had wrapped his arms around her and watched her with a smirk, "Mine now."

"Stop it and get off me."

"Looks like you'll have to get the person on you to get off first."

Krad looked over to find Risa half hugging her, she half screamed, "Get off me!"

The brunette winced and looked down to find a blonde being hugged by both her and Dark looking rather angry, she got up hastily, "Ew! You're not Dark-san!"

"That'd be when hell freezes over." She tried to get up again, "Dark…you can let go now, she's off of me."

"Still mine." He spoke in a singsong tone.

Krad huffed, "If you don't get off me the other two will die and we're going to fail this project and those two won't be alive to see their grades."

The thief let go of the blonde who stood up, then he got up himself and looked down, there laid Daisuke and Satoshi looking rather dazed, "May they rest in peace…"

"Dark-san!"

The thief looked over, "Oh! It was you I heard! I thought it was some sort of echo that was still echoing from last week or something…"

"Dark-san, meet my parents!"

Dark raised a brow as he looked over at the other two, "You two! Akio and…and…you!"

Hazuki frowned and crossed her arms, "I want a divorce! And I'm taking one of the kids with me!"

"But this is a project…"

The girl merely frowned and looked away, "Come on Riku-chan, we're leaving your good for nothing father."

Riku just blinked, "Aren't you guys staying at our house?"

Hazuki pouted, "Fine…be mean to your mother."

"Dark-san! This is my family! I bet they'll approve of you!"

The thief raised his eyebrow again as he looked over from Krad to Akio, "…nice family…"

Akio gave a rueful smile and removed the girl from the thief's sleeve, "Risa-chan…Dark-san is married, I mean he's got a wife and two kids!"

Krad frowned at the mention of her so called kids who were still semi-unconscious on the floor, she decided to stay out of this and kneeled down in beside the other two and gave them a poke. "So what? It's simply because we're not allowed to be partnered up with people outside our class or else Dark-san would've been with me! Isn't that right?"

"Risa-chan, dear, he's a married man!"

"Yea! I'm married with a son and a half!"

"But Dark-san!"

By this time Riku decided to join Krad in staring at the semi-unconscious boys, "I still say she's a lezzie."

"Why's that? She's fawning over Dark."

"Hm? I guess it's just my way of thinking…but be careful…"

Her words were stuck in the blonde's brain, when Dark was finally free to leave while Akio dragged his daughter away, Krad was still thinking about what Riku had said, _be careful…_Be careful of what? It made her paranoid.

Daisuke rubbed his head, "That hurt…"

Satoshi looked indifferent, well as indifferent as he could get with his hair messed up and a bump on his head, he was right about the soon-to-be-dead part, he glared at the thief, "One day…I _will_ kill you, father _dearest_."

Dark grinned and gave him a lazy pat on the head, "That's my boy, creepy as ever!"

-------------------

That night, at the Niwa household, Krad laid awake in the guestroom, staring at the ceiling, the short haired girl's words _still_ imprinted in her mind, it was like an annoying conscience only not so…conscience-y. _Be careful…be careful…I still think she's a lezzie…be careful…do chickens drink milk? Be careful…_

Finally, after much twitching of the eye, the blonde managed to fall asleep, but her 'sweet dreams' must've taken a wrong turn or went to Satoshi's house instead since Mr. Nightmare came along instead.

-------------------

"_Dark-san!"_

_Krad growled and crossed her arms, it was getting really annoying now, then out of a bright light, Risa came running along rather dramatically. Dark appeared beside her, "Here she comes…"_

_The blonde arched a brow, "Yup…"_

"_She just never gives up does she?"_

"_Nope…"_

"_Maybe there's a hidden objective behind this…"_

_Krad shrugged as the two watched the brunette advance rather slowly due to the dramatic-ness. "This is going to take awhile…"_

"_Yup…"_

_Then Risa arrived, stopping to catch her breath, "Dark-san I…"_

_Dark raised a brow, "Yea?"_

"_I…"_

"_You what?"_

"_I…"_

_The same process happened for quite awhile, Krad yawned and twirled a piece of her hair, "You what Risa-chan?"_

"_I…I can't be with you anymore!"_

_Dark blinked, "Were we ever together?"_

_Risa ignored him, "I, I found someone else! I've never loved you! The one I truly love is…" Dark and Krad exchanged a strange look, both silently agreeing that the girl was insane and was to be put into an asylum. "Krad-san!"_

_Golden eyes widened as the girl wrapped her arms around her waist, "What?"_

"_I love you Krad-san! I always have! But I was blinded by Dark-san's sexiness! Now we'll be lovers and live together forever and ever and love each other and-"_

Krad woke up screaming.

---------------

Nya

Happy birthday **Seena58**! Again...I haven't the slightest clue about the time zone stuff..anyways, you'd get a chance to read it today right? XD If not...enjoy anyways and happy birthday! -a bit too early over here- Is Risa really a lezzie? o.O Mr Nightmare has no mercy XD Yea..Keba litterally means fuzz or fluff and Fugu is a puffer fish, there's other stuff, but I'm not gonna explain those because I'm lazy and useless and my back hurts XD

And umm yea, there was a semi-family thingy in the seance, the eggs are dead >.>;; kinda sad but oh well...I drew on these eggs once...and one of them rolled off the table and cracked its head on the ground XD Shiza! There shall be more fluff to come:D Because Daisuke's in this fic and he's been renamed and -goes on ranting- enjoy!

Thanks to: **monchi, Hakudoshi-chan, Ballad of the Iris, Sawamura333, catseyes77, Shado-Fyre, ShadowIcePrinsses, hittocerebattosai, Kyuseisha no Hikari, Kouseki Yume, Koway Oceshia, Everto Angelus, Kaimei, dimonyo-anghel, blackmagic111090, SeLeNa MoUsY, Makurayami Ookami, Seena58 (happy birthday!), Frozen Magic Fire, Koichiro, 0.o K-chan, blood-fire-dragon, UnIQuE Not Weird.**


	16. A Typical Perfect Family

Complete Opposites

Chapter Fifteen: A Typical Perfect Family

The blonde sat up and started breathing rather heavily, that could _not_ just have happened…she frowned and hobbled into the other guest room where Dark was since Satoshi took his bed. She knocked on the door and slipped inside, "Dark?"

"Nnn? Is it morning already?"

"No…"

"Kay…if you can't sleep you can always sleep with me you know…" Then he went back to sleep.

And for once, Krad accepted the offer and crawled under the covers and went to sleep.

-----------------

Krad woke up and left the warmth of the thief's arms, then she headed back to her own room, or what was sort of her own room. She changed and headed into the kitchen, when she passed the door she saw a face looking through the window and yelped rather loudly, it was actually a scream but she was too prideful to call it such. Dark came running over, "Krad?" Then he too gave a jump, seeing that it was Risa who had been peering into the window.

Golden eyes widened, remembering the strange dream she had, she stayed behind Dark. The thief raised a brow, what had gotten into Krad? Suddenly afraid of Risa out of all people, he let out a scoff and opened the door only to see that Riku had been dragged along, "Dark-san!"

"Hi…what are you going here?"

"Your family decided to stay at the Niwa's?"

Dark gave a slow nod, "So…why are you here?"

"To see you of course!"

"I see…where are your parents?"

"They're heading to school."

"I see…"

Krad blinked as Riku stepped into the house, "You again…"

"Yea it's me, what's wrong with you? You look like your worst nightmare just came true."

She glared at the brunette, "No thanks to you."

"What? What did I do? Oh…_ohhh_…don't tell me _you're_ a lezzie too…new revelations?"

"No way! I'm into guys!" That sounded _soooo_ wrong…

"Well, that's good to know."

Dark gave a cough, "Oh, well we're going to have breakfast so I guess I'll see you later?"

"Okay! I'll see you later than Dark-san!" Risa smiled and waved as she dragged her sister along.

"Sure…" The thief waved and closed the door.

"Is she gone for good?"

Amethyst eyes blinked and stared at the girl who was now poking her head from the kitchen, "Yea I suppose so…you afraid of her or something?"

"No! Why would I be?"

"Oh, no reason…" She could almost hear him thinking, _sure…_apparently, Dark thought very loudly.

-------------------

Into guys…Krad stared at the sky, into guys…it was fine if she was a girl…but what about when she turned back to normal? Would she still be _into_ guys? Dark in particular…she shook her head, no, _no_, she was not going to get into that subject. It was quite…humiliating was the word. "Argh! I don't like them I don't I don't I don't!"

"Krad?" She looked at the thief, had she been thinking out loud again? "What are you going on about? _Who_ don't you like?"

"…the twins." She answered quickly.

"I see…"

Again, the word 'sure…' lingered in the air. Krad about to scream but she ended up tripping over a crack in the sidewalk and began cussing instead. Dark blinked and stared at the girl, something told him she wasn't in the best of moods today…

-----------------

"Well class, do you know what I've thought up for you and your family to make this family project more exciting?" The teacher asked rather excitedly.

"For all of us to commit a big happy family suicide?" Krad asked boredly.

"No…" He paused contemplating the idea, but then again, he was probably going to get in a lot of trouble if he did allow that to happen, "No. Anyways, I've decided to…stereotype your family! Isn't _that_ exciting?" There was a huge smile on his face, "All the families will be assigned a stereotyped thingamabobber."

The blonde raised a brow, were teachers allowed to use that word?

Then, he began to announce the different types of families, there was a family of jocks, a family of nerds, not worded that way of course it was worded as 'that family that had higher intelligence than the average family which made them very…smart'. A family that fought endlessly among themselves, a family that was heavily in the traditional stuff, Daisuke frowned, they really should've gotten the family that fought endlessly among themselves, they'd have no problem doing that, he just wanted the typical family. Then there was the poor family, they typical family, the redhead sighed, the laid back family, the stressed out family.

The twins' family ended up with the 'rich family that saw everyone as unworthy lower beings.' Dark blinked, hopefully they didn't end up with 'the righteous family that saw everyone as equals' or 'the family that helps the poor needy folk' he was hoping more for something like 'the family where the dad got to pick on the kids while having a loving wife that approved of everything he did.' He snorted, like _that_ was going to happen…

Satoshi sighed, they were probably going to end up with a family where they had to respect the father, he wanted 'the family that worshipped their children' or 'the family where their dad was burnt at a stake', what were the chances of that? Meanwhile, Krad's mind went blank at the thought of a 'family'.

"Well, there's only a couple families left, Dark Mousy's family, you shall be…" The four waited in anticipation, "The perfect family."

For a moment, Krad had forgotten to breathe, "What?"

"Yes, your family shall be the perfect family, the father brings in the bacon and wears the pants around the house, he is _loving_ and _devoted_ to his family and loves to spend time with the kids." Dark gaped while the other three scoffed, "And the wife is a cheerful lady that does the housework and takes care of the kids, she cooks and cleans and loves her husband very much." Krad's eye twitched, the other three snickered, "And the kids, they're doing excellent in school, has lots of friends and gets along with people quite nicely, they also respect their parents very much and does all the homework on time etcetera." The two stared at the teacher as though he were mad, which he probably was, "Your family never fights or argues and is always full of smiles…_happy_ smiles."

Satoshi snorted, "Did you hear that _dad_? Don't you just _love_ us?"

"Absolutely, _son_, I love you _so_ much I want to take you home and strangle you to death." Krad grinned, those two arguing was very amusing on her part, "Krad-chan, tell our _child_ he's not allowed to fight back with his _father_, after all, they respect their parents just _ever_ so much."

"I'm staying out of this, go fight your own battles, _sweetheart_."

Daisuke sighed, what a perfect family they were…

--------------------

"Hikari-chan! Come on! You have to see your costume!" A hoard of girls began dragging the blonde off to the backroom.

"Let go of me! What are you doing?" Golden eyes widened as she was dragged off. The rest of the people just watched in amazement. Moments later screams and a lot of giggling could be heard, "What the hell is this? Argh! Let me go! Holy McKrappers! No no no no no no no!"

The thief frowned and felt some sort of heroic nature within him…deep deep _deep_ within him rise to the surface and he headed into the backroom. "Krad? A-" He was interrupted as a skirt went flying into his face.

"Dark! You pervert!"

"Wha-" Again, he was stunned into silence by the sight in front of him, Krad was sitting on the counter with the top half of her uniform still on while the bottom half including her legs were replaced by a tail…a fishtail, an orangey-yellow fishtail…thing which mermaids had since mermaids _were_ half fish.

The blonde had her arms crossed, he could tell she was swinging her legs…well since her tail _was_ swinging and all. "Dark-san! Thank god you're here! Make her take it off!"

"W-what?"

"Don't you dare listen to them! I'm not taking it off! They're trying to make me wear that!" She pointed at the bikini top one of the girls were holding. "There's no way in hell I'm putting that…that _thing_ on!"

"Dark-san!" The girls pouted, "But she'd look so pretty! You think so too don't you? Anyways we couldn't find real shells so this will have to do…"

He was about to nod but Krad's glare made him look away, "Uhh…"

The girl smirked, "We'll leave the two of you together, you _will_ convince her won't you? After all, the whole rehearsal _and_ play is in your hands now." Then she ushered the rest of the girls out, no pressure at all…

There was a moment of silence between the two, "I'm _not_ wearing that."

"Why? I mean you _would _look good in it…"

"No, just, no. I don't see _you_ having to dress up…"

"Would you change into it if I put my costume on?"

Krad considered it, "No, I doubt your costume is anywhere near as…ridiculous as _this_. I have a_ fishtail_."

"Would you change into it if I change _and _make Daisuke change into his costume? I mean he _is_ the queen…"

The blonde seemed to think for a moment, "What about Satoshi?"

"Fine, he'll change too…what if I throw in a kiss? _Then _would you change?" He asked with a grin.

"W-what?"

It was worth a try, "Please Krad?" He asked sweetly.

"…get out of the room."

Dark smiled and sauntered out of the room, a few minutes later, the door opened an a very unsteady mermaid came hopping out, with much support from the door, the thief looked up from playing with the huge feather on his even bigger hat and grinned, "Hey there Krad…need a little help?"

"What do you think? How am I supposed to move in this?"

Translation: _Help! I'm immobilized!_

Keiji smiled, "That, my dear little mermaid, is where the huge aquarium tank that the people from the aquarium decided to lend to us comes in."

Translation: _We're sending you to sleep with the fishies._

"…you mean I'm going to be swimming in _this_?"

Translation: _I'm going to drown!_

"Come on, it's not that bad, you'll be swimming like a fish in no time!"

Translation: _Too bad for you, you're going to die and we're going to watch you._

Krad crossed her arms, "No way in hell."

Translation: _I'm not dying with an audience._

"Yes way, you _have_ to."

Translation: _Hell with it, we'll point and laugh too._

"No I don't, there's no way I'm swimming in this."

Translation: _You may take away my legs and my immortality and everything else you took away from me but you'll never take my pride!_

"Oh yes you will."

Translation: _Your pride might as well retire early…your legs too._

Golden eyes narrowed, "Why?"

Translation: _You'll have to drag me kicking and screaming…or flailing my tail and screaming…_

"Because I'm the director."

Translation: _I am the boss moo-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha you can't question my authority little half-a-fishie!_

"Damn…"

Translation: _Cheap! That was cheap and unfair!_

Dark frowned, "I'm hungry…"

Translation: _I'm hungry…_

The two stared at him, Krad was still clinging to the door while Dark stood in front of her, "…" her lips twitched as she tried to stop herself from laughing, and failed. Momentarily forgetting his stomach, he gave a confused smile, he had no idea what just happened but the blonde seemed to be in a better mood. That was…until Takeshi had the brilliant idea of taking a picture, golden eyes widened, "What the hell?"

Translation: _You are **so** dead._

"I'm selling _this_ to magazines!" Takeshi proclaimed proudly.

Translation: _I'm broadcasting this to the whole wide world!_

Krad narrowed her eyes, "Dark…" She'd go and kill him herself but she couldn't run with a fishtail, and her pride had been damaged enough for a day.

"Hm?"

Satoshi sighed and decided to help his curse a bit, "I bet he's going to have an extra copy by his bed to stare at every night…"

Dark gasped, "No way!"

"Yes way."

Amethyst eyes narrowed, Takeshi frowned and ran out of the room yelling indignantly, "I-I'll give you a copy if you want!"

Dark paused to think about it then decided something and went after the boy, a few minutes later he returned to the room with a camera in his hands and a happy smirk on his face, "Well, this is _mine_ now, if anyone's getting that picture it's me, and no one _but_ me."

The blonde gaped, that didn't really go according to plan, at least no _her_ plan. Apparently, it went according to Dark's plan, if he had one, which he probably didn't, but underestimating people wasn't allowed otherwise everything would be amazing and surprising and that'd just make people look really stupid. She frowned and brought forth her pouting technique, "Dark…"

Violet eyes widened, no! It was the pouting-technique-that-Krad-used-to-make-him-abide-to-her-will! He tried to look away but the blonde frowned, so he replied, still not looking directly at her, "Yes…?"

"You know I wore this ridiculous costume because you asked me to right?"

"Wow Krad, that's got to be the nicest thing you've done for me." Then, he made the mistake of looking at her, it was like looking at medusa, only…he didn't turn into stone, but either way, it was captivating especially with her mermaid flippermabobber.

"Would you be so kind as to destroy the camera? For me?" Insert fluttering of eyelashes here.

Apparently, his hand had a mind of its own and attempted to dispose of the camera as the girl had asked but his brain stopped it. Then there was an inner battle between the brain and the hand that went something like…

"_Must…destroy…"_

"_No you can't!"_

"_Must-"_

"_No you idiot! She's got you under her spell!"_

"_Oh shut up you! Like **you're** any better!"_

"_At least I can **think**!"_

"_Well I can do things you can't! Like picking up things and opening doors and hugging people!"_

"_So? I have willpower!"_

"…_so?"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

Dark dropped the camera, it broke, he blinked stupidly, his hand cheered, his brain remained speechless. Krad smirked and said with false sweetness, "Thank you Dark."

The thief stared at the camera and mentally yelled at his hand, _"What was that for?"_

"_You know you wanted to!"_

"_But there was a picture of mermaid Krad in there!"_

"_She's standing in front of you right now!"_

"_What about **after** she changes back? Did you think about that?"_

His hand dropped to his side in shame, "Dark?"

He looked up at the mermaid who still hadn't moved from the door, "Yea?"

"My legs are falling asleep…"

Dark laughed, "Come on _dear_, let's get you out of that costume, rehearsal's over."

Keiji stepped in, "Says who? We haven't done any work today."

"Says me." The thief glared a glare that promised that what happened to Takeshi was going to happen to the director if he didn't abide by his rule.

"Fine, fine, rehearsal's over…go home to or with your families." He said with much disgruntle-ness.

----------------

"So miss perfect mother dear, what's for dinner?" Satoshi asked sarcastically.

"What do you mean oh perfect smart _social_ son of mine?" She asked back with equal sarcasm.

"You have to do the cooking, remember?"

Krad paused, "No…no I don't remember."

"Well now you've been reminded."

"But I know that you know that I know that you know that I can't cook."

Blue eyes blinked, "What makes you think that I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you can't cook?"

Daisuke had lost them after the first 'I know' part, "Krad doesn't know how to cook?"

"Apparently not."

"So…what do we do now? If we don't get something to eat we'll starve to death."

The thief snorted, "We go back home of course! Emiko will make us something edible!"

The redhead frowned, "But-"

"You will not question the person who wears the pants in the family which is me which is your father even though I'm not that old but I'm still the man of the family therefore you shall not question my authority or expect to be executed in the most painful procedure possible which would be to be walled up in your closet with nothing but a block of cheese to eat until you starve and wither to death while I prance around in front of the house laughing my butt off!"

Crimson eyes blinked, "What?"

"Let's go home, I'm hungry."

"Oh…okay…"

When they reached the Niwa household the door bursted open and Emiko looked at Dark seriously, "Where were you?"

"School?"

"And why would you go _there_?"

The thief raised a brow, "Because you signed me up?"

She smiled, "Oh, that's right! You have a job tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"At two thirty!"

"In the afternoon?"

"Yup!"

Dark frowned, "But I have school…"

"No problem! With can substitute for you for a bit!"

The thief paused, he had a bad feeling about it, but since he _was_ Dark Mousy, coolest thief in the world and idiot extraordinaire, he shrugged it off, "Sure, why not?"

------------

Nya

Slow update...yea...I'm sorry if this isn't as good >.> I'm in a eerily calm mood today...it may be because I'm sick XD and now I'm sleepy even though it's the middle of a rainy day -yawns- hmm...the next chapter will be better I promise with more fluff! Hmm...insert witty comment here :P


	17. Dramatic Rabbit

Complete Opposites

Chapter Sixteen: Dramatic Rabbit

Krad couldn't believe it, nope, she couldn't. Was she supposed to believe what she couldn't believe? She doubted it. Dark was walking beside her with a grin on his face and a rabbit in his bag, "I get to get out of school early!" He spoke quite cheerfully as a normal child would when he got out of school early whether it be because he got sick, faked sick, claimed to be sick, faked a broken leg, forged a note, found a clone or whatever.

Golden eyes narrowed, she hated school, how come _she_ didn't get to skip? It was unfair, unfair, unfair, she frowned, "That's not fair…"

"Don't worry, I'll be back to pick you up, _hon-ey_."

Her eye twitched, "I want to rip you into shreds right now…" Then she remembered her role as a loving wife, "…with love of course."

The thief gave a smirk, "Your way of expressing love is just ever so sweet, it makes me want to kiss you." And he did with no hesitation.

Behind the two Daisuke frowned, "I hope Krad doesn't love me in any way…I'd hate to get ripped into shreds."

Satoshi looked down, "Krad wouldn't live for very long if she loved you…"

Daisuke looked over in surprise, "What?"

The blue haired boy shook his head while blushing, he began to blabber and stutter for the first time in his life, "Nothing! I said nothing which I said nothing about!"

Dark bursted out laughing, "That's got to be the stupidest thing you've ever said!"

"S-shut up you stupid-father-who-brings-home-the-bacon!"

"Oh yea, son-who-does-not-argue-with-his-elders?"

The two glared at each other before heading off to school in silence.

-------------------

An arm shot out beside her head, slamming into the wallin a very macho way, golden eyes blinked, "Yes? And how may I help you?"

The boy just laughed, "I know you're married with kids and I'm simply the unfaithful father of my unfaithful child and the unfaithful husband of my unfaithful wife but you've caught my eye. I mean you _are_ the perfect wife after all."

Krad raised a brow, that sounded so lame, if she had a toothpick or something she would've skewered out his eyes and made eye-kabobs, "I see…"

"Yes I-" He was interrupted when a fist was sent…to his face.

The blonde blinked and stared at her 'husband' who stood in front of her looking extremely pissed, he pointed to the boy on the ground, "You, let me lay down a few ground rules right now." He pointed to Daisuke, "Only _I'm_ allowed to pick on him!" Then he pointed to Satoshi, "And only _I'm_ allowed to abuse him physically, verbally and mentally! You can harass him sexually and I wouldn't care less but it'd be gross and disturbing and I'd rather you not. And her," He pointed to Krad, "No one's allowed to do _anything_ to her except_ me_!"

"Oh yea? You want to fight for her? Let's take it outside." The boy asked defiantly.

"Sure-"

But then Krad beat him to it and kicked the boy in the face, "Don't piss me off you stupid piece of lard."

Dark whistled and grinned, "Feeling violent today are you?"

"Very." She snapped back glaring at him.

"Okay well…I'll…just get out of your way now…" The thief gave a small grin and shuffled backwards making him look like he was attempting to impersonate a penguin.

-------------------

During their class with their 'family' the teacher gave one of the easiest questions in the world, "Now class and families, the question I have for you is one of the easiest questions in the world: Who is the happiest person in the world?"

Simple, simple indeed.

Dark's hand shot up, "Yes Dark? Do you have an answer?"

The thief snorted, "Of course I do, I wouldn't put up my hand if I didn't." He sounded strangely logical there, "The happiest people in the world are the people in commercials." He made it sound so obvious that people began to doubt their own answers which were all righteous and stuff like 'us because we're lucky' which was true but still…

"Commercial people? Care to elaborate with us? I'm not sure the whole class and other families understand what you mean."

Violet eyes narrowed, "My god, do I have to explain _everything!_?" He received a kick from his wife, "I guess I do, commercial people are lucky because they get everything in the end. Like the people in love who are in chocolate commercials, they get the guy or girl _and_ the chocolate, same with the juice commercials."

The teacher nodded, "True," then he turned very teacher-like, "what about the tragic commercials like when the people die or when they have car crashes?"

"They get stunt doubles to do those of course! And _then_ everything works out for them in the end and they get the products they advertised. I'm telling you, they're the luckiest people in the world! Don't question my logic!"

"Alright…I can't exactly discourage any of your thoughts now can I? Anyone else want to take a shot at this?" Daisuke's hand rose, "Yes?"

"…I think Dark's the happiest person in the world." The thief rose a brow, "I mean he's got people pampering him, millions of people trying to chase him, fangirls, a wife, though a very violent one, still a wife that he loves…I think. Well anyways, as far as I'm concerned, he's got nothing to complain about."

"You make very good explanations and a very reasonable suggestion there. Next? How about the rest of the family? Krad?"

The blonde blinked, "Me? I don't know, everything's quite depressing if you ask me…"

"…okay…how about your lovely child?"

Krad gave a snort, "Lovely? …that's just…strange."

Satoshi glared, "The happiest person in the world is a rock." He answered bluntly, then there was a pause, "but then…they have to worry about getting chipped and stuff don't they? I guess they're not very happy either…" And he went on and on and on about what could be happy but why it wouldn't be…

The blonde blinked, "What a depressing child you are…"

Blue eyes narrowed, he growled half-heartedly, "Shut up mom, like _you_ should be talking."

"Quiet, son."

-------------------

In the middle of class, Dark's hand shot up, "Can I go to the washroom? If you say no I might as well run down the halls yelling my teacher made me piss my pants…"

The teacher ignored the latter sentence, "Make it quick."

The boy grinned and jumped out of his seat and ran out the room and promptly came to a stop in front of the washroom where another boy was standing, "Hey…" he whispered, "Do you have the rabbit?"

The other boy nodded and handed him a rabbit, "Don't screw up." He spoke briefly before heading back to class.

Oh yes. How very subtle and discreet they were.

Dark grinned and headed into the bathroom, "Come on With…" A moment later, there was another him standing in front of him, he grinned, "I look sexy."

"Kyu?"

"…Dark."

"Kyu?"

"No With, say Dark."

"Da-kyu?"

The thief blinked he wasn't exactly patient about teaching his new found clone how to talk, "…good enough…go back to class okay? And remain silent! …and don't ruin my reputation! …and don't do anything stupid! …and don't socialize with people!"

"Da-kyu!"

Dark sighed, "I'll be back later." And he ran out of the school, actually, he jumped through a window since if someone caught him running down the hallway let alone out the school. He would've been screwed.

The replica of the thief headed back to class with a grin on his face, the teacher raised a brow, "That was fast…"

The rabbit merely smirked again and headed to his seat, or he _was_ going to until he saw the blonde and decided that it would be funner to go over and give the blonde a hug instead. So that's what he did, he hopped over and hugged the hunter affectionately, "Da-kyu!"

"W-with!" The blonde hissed.

"Da-kyu?"

The teacher coughed, "Dark…if you don't mind, I'd like to continue on with the lesson you can save your affectionate gestures for after class."

By that time Krad was fed up, with the hugging and da-kyu'ing so she stood up and pointed to where Dark would usually be seated, "Sit!" She commanded very firmly.

The thief bunny replacement thing sat down obediently, a moment later, people were clapping and cheering, especially the girls, Krad didn't understand, but she had the sudden urge to bow. She ignored it and sat back down, glancing back every now and then to make sure that the rabbit wasn't getting into any trouble or anything, she sighed in relief when the replica fell asleep.

--------------

Finally, class ended, the only thing she had to worry about was keeping the rabbit away from people now, she led it down the hall to where the younger two were, Dark looked happily at Daisuke, "Da-kyu!"

The redhead smiled, "Hey With! He didn't cause any trouble did he?"

"Trouble…not really…"

"That's a good With-" Daisuke frowned and looked around, "Where'd he go?"

Krad pointed at the boy half hopping half running after one of the stage boys who was carrying a crate of strawberries, the blonde watched with amusement as the boy began to run away from the rabbit who da-kyu'ed after him. And of course, the whole school was there to watch him.

She smiled as Daisuke ran after him, "Aren't you going after him?"

The blonde looked down at Satoshi, "Why should I? He gets to skip school, it's only fair that I get to ruin his reputation…accidentally of course."

Satoshi smirked, "Sounds good to me. Perfect father with strawberry fetish attacked random boy at school."

Krad returned the smirk, "That sounds about right."

"Krad! With is coming your way!"

The blonde looked over as the rabbit ran down the hall right past her, ears popping out and he began to run on all four up the stairs to the roof. Golden eyes blinked before having her wits returned to her and began to run after the rabbit, "What the hell are you doing you stupid rabbit?"

"Da-kyu!" Tear, tear.

Krad looked over at Satoshi, "I'm guessing it's upset?"

"Where'she going?"

"The roof."

"I don't think Dark would be very happy about having rabbit pancakes…"

The boy raised a brow as they continued running, "And you care because…"

"Because I'm the one who's going to have to put up with his complaining."

"Is that all?"

Golden eyes narrowed, "Just run, I don't want to hear anymore of this, just…run."

When they reached the roof they found that the rabbit was crying due to the fact that the strawberry boy had run away with the strawberries and left none for him, he leaned against the railing, drawing a crowd until someone smacked him on the head and dragged him back down. "Wow mom, that was professional of you."

"Quiet, stupid rabbit...find some rope so we can tie his feet together." She looked at the crowd and the rabbit's ears, she sighed, this was so degrading, "And…dear, you really have to stop wearing animal ears, it's not even rehearsal time yet, you're the prince, not the rabbit."

-------------------

Dark smiled as he ran and caught up to the three and a tied up rabbit boy getting dragged along, "Hey!"

The three turned around, With smiled happily before turning back to his rabbit form, "Kyu!"

He was quite surprised when no one looked beyond pissed with him, "How was With?"

Krad and Satoshi laughed, "He was really quite the Dark."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your rabbit here decided to chase after some random boy with strawberries and thoroughly harassed and scared the living daylights out of him."

"_And_ he wouldn't stop conversing with random friendly looking people while saying nothing but da-kyu."

Satoshi shook his head, shoulders shaking slightly from chuckling, "_And_ did you know that he was very emotional?"

Dark blinked, "He is?"

Krad nodded, "Oh yes, when the strawberry boy wouldn't give him a strawberry he went all upset and stuff."

"What?"

"You know those shows I really hate where the girl or the guy gets rejected and they do something dramatic like jump off a building or something?"

Dark nodded, "What about it?"

Inside, the blonde was laughing her head off remembering the little scene the rabbit put on, "Well…your rabbit decided it'd be fun to run to the roof top and lean against the railing and cry its heart out in front of about half the school who decided that it'd be fun to watch. And then…"

"That's when she got up there, smacked him on the head and dragged him off."

"Yea and we had to tie him up to keep him from harassing other kids or repeating that…"

"The good part was that he doesn't abuse his kids and he's somewhat more obedient than you, father dearest."

The thief frowned, "Did all this actually happen?" He looked to Daisuke who was supposed to be the honest one.

"Sadly yes, I never knew With would get upset so easily…" And sadly, it was the truth and he couldn't deny it, none of them could.

"Oh god…great now I'll be known as some dramatic child molester…" He sighed and shook his head, "At least people saw that you care about me enough to drag off from the roof…"

"Ye-what?" Krad blinked, "Does nothing freak you out?"

The thief gave a shrug, "I find that freaking out at everything can be very stressful. So, my motto would be to 'go with the flow'."

"…"

Dark smiled, "It's nice to know you cared though."

Krad paused before pointing out dully, "You have a bug on your shirt."

_Then_ the thief freaked. "What? Where! Get it off me! Oh god! Get it off!"

The blonde smirked.

Satoshi smirked, though still deep in thought about the question he had been asked earlier.

Daisuke blinked, "Hey Hiwatari-kun…"

He looked up, "Yes?"

"Let's go get something to eat, they could be at this for awhile…"

"Avoiding the lovers' quarrel eh?"

Golden eyes glistened hotly as she glared at her son, "I'm not his lover!"

"Sure mom…how do you explain the ring on your finger then?"

Krad blinked before looking down at her hand, he glared at the thief, "And where did _this_ come from?" Dark merely grinned sheepishly without uttering a word, which was very strange indeed…for Dark anyways.

Daisuke tugged on the blue haired boy's hand, "Come on, let's go."

Satoshi let himself get dragged around by the redhead, he didn't mind, not at all, Krad was giving him a skeptical look, until Dark decided to open his mouth again, "You know…I got you more than one present right…?"

Before the two were completely out of his view, Krad had whirled around and yelled something, the redhead continued to smile, "They'll be just fine, it'll be like nothing ever happened when we get home." Satoshi gave a shrug to indicate that he couldn't care less about their little affair. "I think they're warming up to one another don't you?"

The image of Krad with a gun in her hands, shouting threats to kill the thief popped into his head, "Yea sure…"

-------------------

"You _stole_ them? These are beyond expensive you twit! Someone's going to notice!"

"Well they haven't yet! Anyways you'd look good in them!"

"You could set up a small shop with all this stuff!"

"Yes but they're for _you_!"

"I'm not vain like _you_!"

"That's a lie!"

"Oh yea? Prove it!"

"I know for a fact that you spend at least half an hour on your hair every morning."

Krad paused, "And just _how_ do you know this?"

"Do you want to know?"

"No…either way I'm telling you, _return_ these!"

Violet eyes widened, "Do you want me to _die!_? If I go back with these they'll shoot me! …stop smiling dear."

"Don't call me dear."

"Kraddy-kins?"

"No."

"Smoochie-poo?"

"What? No!"

"…snuggle bunnies? Googly eyed sweetums? Oogie woogie lover honey?"

The blonde's frown deepened as Dark continued to suggest completely obscured names, "You know what? Just…call me Kraddy-kins…"

"Alrighty, whatever you want Kraddy-kins. Those earrings look really good on you." Krad just sighed in defeat, suddenly there was a warm breath near her ear, she looked up in shock as Dark whispered huskily, "I'm hungry…"

This caused Krad to blinked, "What?"

"I'm hungry. Stealing isn't easy you know."

"Yea but…"

"But what? I'm hungry." He wrapped an arm around the blonde, "Come on dear, let's go home, I need food before I pass out and have you carry me back."

The blonde moved out of his grasp, "Who says I'll carry you? I'd leave you here."

"That's mean-" Dark blinked, "They do look good on you."

Krad merely gave a little huff as she strapped on the second earring, "Whatever, it's not like you're going to return them or anything, hurry up, I want to go home."

------------------

Daisuke smiled as he watched his 'parents' walk down the street completely ignoring them since they probably missed them due to the fact that they were inside the café. "I told you they were warming up to each other."

"How do you know these things?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Satoshi nearly choked when he watched the redhead blinked, blush rising up to his cheeks, it must've been his imagination, Niwa Daisuke was _flirting!_?

------------------

Nya

I update! I finally beat evil writer's block! XD Moohahahahahhahahaha...yes evil finals are also over but I'm going to die this semester x.x fun fun fun...yea...I'm very sorry to those who are as impatient as me and those who aren't, I'll try updating more :)


	18. The Power of Shakespheare

Complete Opposites

Chapter Seventeen: The Power of Shakespeare

"You expect me to go swimming in that? In _this!_?" She hopped around a bit and balanced herself on her fishy tail.

"Yup."

"I'll drown! I need _both_ legs to swim!"

"Nonsense! Fish don't have legs!"

"Well fish don't need to breathe!"

Keiji smirked, "Exactly! That's the way to be thinking! Think _fish_!"

"Think _dead_!"

"Think _mermaid_!"

"Think dead person in stupid costume drowning to death in big fish tank."

"Krad, my dear mermaid princess, you can do this."

"But I can't-"

"Too bad." He gave a push and shoved the mermaid into the water-filled tank.

Golden eyes widened as she fell into the water, a minute later emerging to the surface, "Holy crap! What'd you do that for?" It was tiring, not having both feet to kick.

"You're doing fine! Add in the drowning prince!"

Dark blinked, "_What!_?"

Then he got shoved in too.

But not before dragging someone in with him.

Who in turn dragged someone _else_ with him.

And Krad being the graceful mermaid that she was, freaked out and swam away to avoid having someone land on her. Violet eyes blinked as he fell into the water and broke through the surface a second later, "Wet clothes are _not_ comfortable! _Especially_ not leather!"

"Try swimming with a fish tail…" The blonde muttered, "Where the hell is the shore I'm supposed to drag him on?"

The director paused as he began to tread water, "Oh yea…so that's what we forgot…"

The other two in the water paused, Dark looked around, "How are we supposed to get out? There aren't any ladders around…"

Keiji laughed and snapped, "Oh yea! That's the other thing we forgot…"

Krad frowned, "Why are you laughing?" The lines, _two boys and a mermaid drowns in big fish tank_ ran through her mind.

"Because it's funny."

The thief looked at the mermaid, "Look on the bright side, this is good exercise!"

Her frown deepened as she swam over and smacked him on the head, "If I wanted exercise I would've gotten a treadmill." Pause. "Actually, no I wouldn't have, but either way, I don't need the exercise. Why would I? …unless…are you calling me fat?"

Daisuke started laughing while Dark stared at the blonde in shock, "Did…that just come from _your_ mouth? The great Hikari Krad, homicidal blonde extraordinaire, crazy hunter, killer of Dark the undefeatable, super ultra sexy thief, the one who tries to…uhhh the one who taunts the creep and actually scares him, did those very words that I swear I just heard come out of hi-he-h…her mouth?"

Then he was held underwater by a very spiteful looking mermaid, "I'll kill you!"

Bubbles came out instead of words.

"Don't worry mom! We're getting a ladder. You can let dad go now…I think he's dying."

"That's fine. Don't worry about it."

Daisuke laughed again while Satoshi raised a brow, "Are you really that eager to perform mouth to mouth with him?"

Krad let go and swam over to where they were lowering the ladder, "How am I supposed to get up with this fish tail on?"

The thief swam past her, "This is where the drowning thief comes in." He climbed out and pulled the mermaid up. Then they withdrew the ladder. "Are we missing anything?" The rest of the crew shook their heads, Dark shrugged, "Well then, let's go get changed hm?"

The rest of the crew nodded the agreements and left, _then_ and _only_ then did Keiji emerge from the water, "Nothing like a good swim…where did everyone go?"

And floating past him, on his back, was Takeshi.

"Oh crap…"

-------------------

"Well that was hell…"

"Don't be so pessimistic Kraddy-kins. You make a wonderful mermaid!"

"Yea _mom_, I never thought the little mermaid would have it in her."

"Qu-" Suddenly a figure came rushing towards them, and from their angle, it looked like it was rushing towards the redhead so like any good mother, with a "Lookout!" Krad frowned and shoved him a little…right into the path of the running figure's who scooped him off and carried him off, "…opps…"

Then Dark started laughing while Satoshi just looked stunned, "Did Niwa just get _kidnapped!_?"

The blonde nodded, "It looks that way doesn't it?"

"You shoved him!"

Krad gave a shrug, "I had his best interest in mind."

"But he got taken away!"

"Yea…that was pretty unexpected wasn't it?"

Satoshi gave a growl of frustration before running after the figure, "You're all useless!"

Krad looked over at the laughing thief, "You hear that? You're useless. Your tamer just got kidnapped and you're here laughing."

"I can't help it! It was just hilarious! Your face! And the creep's! So shocked…so funny!"

------------------

Red eyes blinked, "Huh? Who are you people?"

"Huh? You fool! You got the wrong person! Turn back! I wanted the queen not a pawn!"

"…yes sir."

------------------

As Satoshi ran, the figure reappeared and as it zoomed past him, dropping a redhead off in his arms, "Sorry, wrong person."

Blue eyes blinked, "Niwa?"

"Hiwatari-kun?"

"…weren't you just kidnapped?"

"Yes…were you about to go and rescue me?"

"…yes…"

Daisuke smiled and hugged the blue haired boy, "Hiwatari-kun! You're my hero!"

Satoshi's face turned red when he realized what he had just said and how the redhead reacted to it. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of sheer happiness and while it exploded, fireworks shot up. Happy, happy day.

------------------

"Do you think the creep caught up?"

"To who? The kidnapper? Of course not! He's not that fast of a runner, the only time he runs fast is when he's chasing you."

Dark raised a brow, "Really? He seemed to be running faster after Dai-chan than he did when he was chasing me…"

Krad blinked, "Well wouldn't you know it…chasing you must be second to chasing after Niwa."

"Awww…that's degrading…"

"Get used to it you whiner." Suddenly the figure appeared, golden eyes blinked, "Isn't that…the thing that kidnapped our half a son?"

"I think it is…hey you just said our-" It ran past them, they watched it, then it made a U-turn and began running back, this time scooping up the blonde and running down the street, disappearing from sight. Dark blinked for several seconds before realizing what had happened, "What…the…hell, you're going to die whoever you are!"

------------------

Daisuke smiled, "Thank you Hiwatari-kun…"

"Umm…anytime?"

Then the figure ran past them. "…was that…"

"Yea that was the person who kidnapped you."

"Was that Krad in his arm?"

"What? …oh wow, who would've thought?"

"Yea…"

Then Dark appeared, "Where the hell did that asshole go?"

Satoshi pointed to down the street, "There's really only one way he could've gone…"

"Quiet you! Argh…" He grumbled as he continued running.

Red eyes blinked, "Krad got kidnapped…"

"Yes."

"Whoever kidnapped her…"

"Is going to die."

Daisuke laughed, "I feel sorry for them."

"Them?"

------------------

Krad looked up at her kidnapper who had her in one of his arms, then she looked over to find another figure in the other arm, "You again?"

Inhale… "Hello my queen."

"What is this?"

The geek inhaled again, "You see…since I couldn't have you, notwhile that brute was around, I decided to…"

"Kidnap me?"

"Yes that's right, I kidnapped you." Inhale, "I've never felt so much excitement in my life."

Krad rolled her eyes, goosebumps creeping up her arm slowly but surely, "You've got to be _the _worse kidnapper in the world."

He gave a slight frown and fixed his glasses, "I'm sorry, I'm doing my best." Inhale, "I'm under very difficult circumstances here. The pressure is almost numbing."

"The kidnapper has to _carry_ you…"

"Surely you didn't expect me to run this distance let alone at such a high speed."

At the rate he was inhaling, he would've inhaled over fifty times before he ran across the street. The blonde sighed and crossed her arms, "Where are we going?"

"Since I cannot take you to my house, I shall settle for second best…the library."

This caused Krad to choke on this air, "The library?"

"Oh yes…the holy sanctuary where that brute cannot follow, the literature repels him."

Not even she could argue with the logic behind that sentence.

------------------

Dark cursed as he stood in front of the building, the very one he swore he'd never enter unless forced to or during the utmost need to. An emergency…like the one he was facing. He inhaled deeply before walking into the literature filled place. The horror of it all.

------------------

After dismissing his kidnapper and carrier, he turned his attention to the blonde, with a book in his hands, "Now my queen…shall I serenade you with quotes of Shakespeare?"

"…you're not serious…"

------------------

"This is the only place they could've gone…"

"The library? Dark?" Suddenly the thief came running out of the building with the blonde in his arms, Satoshi stared, "Well…who would've thought…"

Dark let out his breath as he reached outside, "Fresh air! I swear that book place is filled with toxic fumes!"

"That 'book place' is called a library if you must know."

"No I _don't_ have to know if you must know."

Then suddenly there was a terrible…horrible, no good very bad wheezy yell, inhaling every other second coming from the doorway to the 'book place'. "I cannot believe the librarian would exile me from my own sanctuary, it is unheard of. This is all because of that brute and his yelling inside the sanctuary…yes that brute…that evil brute will pay…"

They then watched the poor boy pass out in front of his 'holy sanctuary' due to lack of air and the fact that he spoke over twenty words without inhaling from his inhaler.

Daisuke blinked, "What happened in there anyways?"

------------------

"_Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?_

_I do bite my thumb, sir._

_Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?"_

_Krad was covering her ears which felt like they were going to start bleeding very soon as the boy continued his reading of 'Romeo and Juliet, Act I, Scene I'. Suddenly there was a very loud, "**Krad!**"_

_The boy stopped reading immediately, like a rat that picked up on something, he stared at the end of the aisle until Dark showed up. "Dark?"_

"_There you are!"_

_He closed his eyes and began chanting, "The power of Shakespearecompels you, the power of Shakespeare compels you…" _

_Amethyst eyes looked at the other male skeptically, "Is he for real? Am I supposed to be going all 'oh my god it burns' and stuff?"_

"_Be gone foul brute from the school. The power of Shakespearecompels you!" Then he chucked the book at the thief._

_Dark caught it and let go of it immediately as though it burnt him, "You little runt…you're going to die! …after we get out of here. Come on Krad." With that said, he scooped the blonde up and ran outside. "Dark Mousy, away!"_

"_Get back here you brute!" Inhale, "how dare you intrude on my sanctuary and kidnap my queen! I bite my thumb at you, sir!"_

------------------

"And then we came out here and yea…"

Satoshi raised a brow, "What a story…maybe we should call an ambulance now…"

The four of them looked over to the boy on the ground, Dark shrugged, "Don't worry about it, the library has it covered, let's go home already."

------------------

Later that night…

"Hey Dai…Dai-chan…yo!"

Ruby eyes opened tiredly and looked up, "Hn? What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

------------------

Nya

Yeaaaaaaa! Off hiatus! Happy happy happy, maybe slightly sugarhigh but happy none the less. Summer break's finally here, with any luck and whatever other factors there may be I'll be updating mucho :D Anyways, back to typing! Enjoy XD And happy summer! I'll be finishing off and starting new fics, hopefully soon :) The power of homework and exams compels you:O


	19. Random Anniversary

Complete Opposites

Chapter Eighteen: Random Anniversary

Two more days until the play thinger, not that anyone cared. Aside from Takeshi, Keiji and other staff members. And the cast of course…the majority of them anyways. And of course everyone else who wanted to watch the cast, _they're_ called the 'audience'. During the past few days, Daisuke and Satoshi's minds were forever scarred and horribly maimed, after seeing their parents in the strangest and most terrible of situations, though the same could be said for the 'married' couple.

-------------------

"_Let's go! I can't stand being here anymore!" Daisuke half-heartedly yelled as the two walked down the hall to their 'mother's' change room. He opened the door only to hear a crash, "Kra-"_

_The two stared in silence, gawking at the scene before them. Dark was lying on top of Krad, who, still had her fishtail on. The redhead's face turned red and managed to squeak out something incoherently, Satoshi on the other hand frowned, "You two should know better! Especially you Krad!"_

_Krad's eyes widened, she looked from the thief to the boy then back to the thief then back to the boy, "What-no! This isn't what it looks like!"_

"_Don't give me any excuses! If you 'have fun' now and get screwed over which you probably will…what will happen when you turn back?"_

_It was the blonde's turn to turn red, "No! Satoshi! Stop thinking that way! My god you're a sick little child!"_

"_And Dark, what are you thinking? Half-fish kids?" Daisuke and Krad shuddered at the thought._

_The thief snorted and replied coolly, "Watch it blowfish-boy, we have rights to do this you know. We **are** your parents, where do you two think **you** came from?"_

_The redhead covered his ears, "…I didn't need to hear that…" The words half-fish kids continued to echo in his head._

"_I didn't need to either…Sato…it's not what you think."_

_Satoshi gave a disdainful look, "It's not what I'm thinking, I wish I wasn't thinking of what you thought I was thinking, it's what I'm seeing that's the problem…and with **Dark** of all people…"_

"_Well think about your own name, Fugu."_

_Blowfish boy._

_He paused then stared at his feet in disgust, "Ew."_

_If Daisuke's face turned any redder one might've thought his head was going to blow up, instead he just fell with a **thud** on the ground. His eye gave a little twitch as the thought of 'Half-fish kids…' ran through his head once more._

--------------

And so, Satoshi and Daisuke were terribly traumatized by their parents' behavior despite how Krad protested and denied it. It didn't take much to traumatize the great Dark Mousy, surprisingly not so surprising.

--------------

_The thief scurried around the house looking for the blonde, who was indeed, nowhere to be seen. "Have you guys seen Krad?"_

"_Nope."_

"_I saw her awhile ago."_

_He looked at the redhead, "Where?"_

"_In the kitchen with kaa-chan."_

_Dark checked the room, "Well they're not there now…screw…" he frowned and muttered random things to himself as he plopped down onto a random chair and sighed. "Stupid…she's supposed to tell me when she goes out."_

_Satoshi rose a brow, "What? Afraid she's cheating on you? But then again…if I were her I would too…"_

"_Shut up creep." He rubbed his arm, "Wow I'm sore."_

"…_from what…?" The blue haired boy asked rather cautiously, he was ready to cover his ears if it was something disgusting, but then again, it wouldn't be surprising. After all, it **was **Dark Mousy he was asking. Pervert extraordinaire._

"_From jobs of course, stealing isn't as easy as I make it seem, I mean considering thatI'm just that pro and all, you know, it's only expected from me. Great Dark Mousy, thief of all things pretty and shiny…and sparkly sometimes."_

"_Of course…"_

_Suddenly there were hands on his shoulders, massaging them, he sighed contently, it felt nice. Amethyst eyes looked up to see who was doing such a kind and random act…it was Krad. Nope, he didn't sense **anything** **weird** about **Krad **massaging him. He smiled and relaxed, "That feels nice…" He liked it when the blonde was in a good mood._

_Both Daisuke and Satoshi stared at the blonde in disbelief._

"_What made **you** so happy, Krad?" There was no reply, Dark opened his eyes to see red and blue eyes watching him in amusement, "…Krad?"_

_There was a pause then a, "Da-kyu!" as the blonde hopped onto him, his bunny ears sprouting from his head as he gave a very With-like smile and snuggled his master. "Da-kyu!"_

_That wasn't what traumatized Dark. Especially since the word(s) that ran across the thief's mind at the time was/were **ohmygodcute**. _

_Just then the door opened and Emiko and Krad stepped in, the mother blinked, "Ara…Dark I never knew…"_

_Daisuke had to cover his mouth to contain his laughter._

_Golden eyes narrowed, "Wow…you're more of a sick pervert than I remembered you to be. Why's your rabbit like that? And why's he nuzzling you? That's rather disgusting…and very disturbing."_

_Dark gaped, "What-that's not it! I didn't tell him to! I swear I didn't! He just suddenly started massaging-"_

_Krad choked on air, "Massaging? What? That's both very disturbing **and **gross! That's a **rabbit** for god's sake!"_

_The two began to laugh uncontrollably, suddenly the thief halted in whatever he was doing, and stared. Satoshi. Was. Laughing. It was the end of the world._

_He stood up, dropping With onto the floor, he turned back into a rabbit and gave a questioning 'kyu?' while Dark merely pointed a finger at the laughing boy. "H-h-h-h-he's laughing! He can do that? What the hell!_? _Ohhhh my god…"_

_Krad chuckled, "It's been awhile…"_

"_B-b-b-but creep…laugh…oh my god…he-oh god…"_

_Then he fainted._

----------------

And Krad? Well being turned into a girl had been a fairly traumatizing experience in itself. He'd…she'd…he'd never be able to see himself the same way again. Neither could Dark or Daisuke or Satoshi or anyone who'd come into contact with him while he was a her. Simple, really.

----------------

Back to the present-ish time. Dark had called Krad onto the museum rooftop, "Kraddy-kins, honey! You made it!"

"How can I not have made it?" The blonde asked back boredly, "Satoshi-sama made me, something about how you'd never shut up about it if I didn't. And Emiko-san made me too. She told me to…'flirt'?"

"Yes but that's not the point...she told you to come here to flirt? What?"

Krad shrugged, "She told me to flirt with you apparently." In her mind, the word flirt brought up endless pictures of Dark and how he 'flirted' with everyone. It made her rather angry knowing that for whatever reason, someone wanted her to be like Dark. "So why are we here? Don't tell me you're stealing something again…"

The thief gave a pout, "What? You mean you've forgotten our anniversary already?"

"Anniversary? Since when did we have _those_?"

"Since you turned into a girl."

Golden eyes blinked, "Oh…why? I mean we've been around for god knows how long now and suddenly you decide to have an anniversary?"

He paused, "…yes well, _anyways_, it's our anniversary which you can do nothing about and you know what?"

She crossed her arms, "What?"

Dark smiled, "I don't want you as a temporary girlfriend anymore."

"Oh? That's…nice…I suppose." Ouch, what a thing to say on an anniversary, whichever anniversary it was. She still couldn't figure it out, stupid random anniversaries with no important dates.

"Nope I want you forever and ever and ever."

"Define forever."

"…forever and ever till death do us part? …something like that."

Krad raised a brow, "Forever's a pretty long time you know…and all those other evers you put in there too. I doubt we'd live _that _long."

Dark shrugged, "I can live with that…I'm pretty sure I can anyways. Unless you decide to kill me or I die for whatever reason then yea…wow that's a depressing thought, me, dead. This world, no Dark Mousy, sexy thief extraordinaire. Very sad…I think I'll start crying if this keeps up." He shook the thought away and held up a little trinket in his hand and set it down in the other's, "For you."

She took the trinket and looked at it, "…what anniversary is this again?"

"It's been a month since you've turned into a girl, you lost track already?"

"And you remembered?"

"Yea, why not?"

"…you know the price tag's still on it?"

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not, but at least you had the decency of not stealing from a dollar store…" she held up the trinket, it was a little angel keychain that was split into two, "…it's broken…"

Dark looked over, "No it's not! But that's what I thought too when I saw it…"

---------------------

_He shook the redhead awake, "Can I ask you something?"_

_Daisuke rolled onto his stomach and rubbed his eyes, he looked over the edge of his bed, down at the other wondering why the thief decided to wake him up in the middle of the night, "What is it?"_

_Dark held something up for him to see, "Why is this thingy broken?"_

_He took it from the other and held it closer to his face, "Wow, that's pretty nice, where'd you steal it?"_

"_What? You have no proof that I stole this…I swiped it from that store you pass on your way to school…"_

"_I thought as much."_

_Amethyst eyes blinked, "Anyways back to the question."_

_Daisuke looked at it, then at Dark, just to check whether he was serious or not, "…it's not broken Dark…you give one of the halves to someone else and keep the other for yourself. And the pieces fit together and all that."_

_He received a skeptical look, "So is this supposed to be…romantic? I mean what happened to roses and chocolate? People nowadays have no class at all."_

"_Well roses and chocolate aren't all that cheap now are they?"_

"_They're cheap to me…"_

"_Everything cheap to you!"_

_There was a pause, "…so…do you think your mom will like it?"_

_Ruby eyes widened slightly, "What?"_

"_Krad I mean."_

"_Oh…yea, sure."_

----------------------

"And that's what happened."

She twirled it around again, finding great amusement in doing do, "I see…well it _is_ rather…interesting."

The thief nodded and pulled out a red rose, "Anyways, I brought you a rose just incase you found it weird and too modern and stuff. And," he pulled out a box of chocolate, "incase you thought the rose was too cliché and stuff."

Golden eyes blinked, "What if I didn't like the box of chocolate?"

He gave a sheepish grin, "Then I'm screwed over no?"

She laughed, "Yes you are…"

"So what do you say?"

"Say to what?"

"…being my real l-o-v-e-r."

"Lover?"

"Yes. Difficult to figure out such a hard word isn't it?"

"No, I was just surprised that you knew how to spell it properly."

"Your never ending faith in me never ceases to touch my heart…"

----------------------

Daisuke looked around the house, neither the thief nor the hunter could be found. This meant he was stuck inside the house with Satoshi…maybe not house but they were stuck in the same room together while the adults were downstairs. Which meant it was going to be awkward. Why? Because he was sitting at his desk supposedly doing his homework, keyword: supposedly. Technically he was staring at a blank sheet of paper and zoning out.

To make matters worse, the person standing by him helping him out while he zoned out was none other than Satoshi. _Wow he's standing really close to me…_

"Niwa?"

_I really like him…_

"…Niwa?"

_How should I tell him?_

"Niwa!"

_Should I tell it to his face?_

"_Niwa!_"

He jumped in his seat and looked up and gave a wavering smile, "H-Hiwatari-kun! Is something wrong?"

"You haven't written anything down yet, is there something wrong?"

"Ummm yes! I…don't get it!"

_How do you tell a person you're crazy about them?_

----------------------

Violet eyes looked over questioningly, "Is that a yes?"

"To what?"

"To what I dragged you over here for!"

"You didn't drag me!"

"Fine! What I asked you to come here for!"

"Why'd you ask me to come here anyways?"

"Think real hard Krad…"

Something clicked in her head, "Right…I guess it's a yes…?"

Dark gave a grin and nodded, "Alright then."

She nodded back, "Alright…"

Another nod, "Okay…"

And another, "Uh huh."

And yet another, "Yep…"

"Yea…"

The thief looked over, "…can I kiss you now?"

_Since when did he ask for my permission to kiss me?_ She blinked, "I guess…"

He gave a nod, "Alright then…"

She nodded back, "Yea…"

"Uh huh…-" and then he suddenly covered his lips over hers.

--------------------

THE END!

No...that's a joke. Not a really funny joke but a joke nonetheless...it's an attempted joke!

--------------------

Nya

Yes well, I'm assuming that there'll be...2? Maybe 3 chapters left and I'm almost done the next :D You know what's awesome? Peacemaker's awesome, so's Tsubasa (oh noes! Fai's eye :O) and Ouran! But yea, _anyways_, hope you're all having a good time etc. etc. Hopefully you're not just larding around like I do (okay, that's a lie but still :P) Umm...enjoy! ♥


	20. Experimental Lab

Complete Opposites

Chapter Nineteen: Experimental Lab

Dark blinked when he pulled away from the other, "I expected something to happen…you know…like those TV shows where everything's undone and they all live happily ever after, etcetera, etcetera."

The blonde nodded blankly, "Yea, me too. I hate those shows…"

"Well anyways, happy anniversary!"

"You too."

"Let's go home."

Krad nodded again, "'Kay."

-------------------

That night, the redhead sighed, tapping his pencil against his jaw, his mind was going crazy. "Dai-chan? What's wrong with you?"

Red eyes looked up, "Dark! You're home! How'd it go?"

He grinned, "Awesome, as expected of Dark Mousy."

Daisuke smiled before looking back down at the blank piece of paper in front of him, he continued smiling rather blankly, "Congratulations then."

The thief looked at the redhead and gave a slight frown, "Something's bothering my dearest tamer and seeing that you woke up just to answer my question the other night, I'll make an effort to help you out in your time of need, I mean seeing that I'm a nice guy who doesn't like being in debt in any way and stuff. What's wrong?"

The redhead scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Well…the thing is…uhh…I have a question for you."

-------------------

The question:

_How do you tell someone you're crazy about them?_

Caution:

When proceeding with procedures, make sure to have gloves and goggles on at all time incase someone were to sneeze or sharp things were to be thrown around. Dangerous and/or dirty things may also have to be picked up off the floor. Ice pack may be necessary also. And a watch. And a sandwich. And a pencil and eraser. Write that down.

Method 1:

Give them a love letter, or better yet, 'accidentally' have one lying around and have him 'incidentally' find itand read it. Confession without having to confess, not to their face anyways.

-------------------

Blue eyes blinked when the doorbell rang, "Sato, go get that!"

"Women…" He sighed and rolled his eyes, the blonde was in the showers, yet again. Apparently, being human affected how often she needed to wash her hair. Before, Krad never had the need to. Now, at least two showers a day.

But regardless to what he thought at the moment, he went to answer the door. He blinked again when he saw no one there, _don't tell me this is some sorta prank…_Then his eyes drifted downwards to the ground and saw a blank envelope lying around with his name on it. _Hello…what's this?_

He picked it up.

And then he opened it.

And then he took the letter out.

And then he looked around.

And he saw no one.

And he didn't see Dark and Daisuke watching him from afar.

The blue haired boy unfolded the paper and read it out loud to himself, "Hiwatari Satoshi, I less-than-three you…what?"

"I think that's a heart."

He looked up at the blonde who had her hair down that day, "Hm?"

Krad took the letter out of his hands and read it, "Hiwatari Satoshi, I heart you."

Dark whispered, "Wow, Krad really does look like his sister or something. A very pretty sister…"

Daisuke nodded in agreement, "She does…"

Satoshi scratched the back of his head, "Okay…does it say who it's from?"

The blonde looked at the letter, "Nope."

"Oh…probably just some random girl then."

Krad gave a shrug, "Let's go back in, I'm hungry."

"Yea."

After the door closed, Dark stared at the redhead, "You forgot to put your name on it?"

Daisuke looked over and defended himself, "Well you were rushing me and I forgot!"

"You _forgot_ to put your _name_ on it? I can't believe you!"

Method 1- Failure.

-------------------

Method 2: Spread the word around to everyone _but_ him. With any luck, it'll reach his ears. Gossip, a powerful weapon when used properly.

-------------------

Takeshi laughed when he heard the news and decided to prance about the class singing an annoying song called 'I-know-who-has-a-crush-on-you'. Fortunately unfortunately, someone decided to chuck a textbook in his face to shut him up so he could go back to sleep, the person…Hiwatari Satoshi.

The thief sighed from outside the door, beside him was Daisuke, "Well that couldn't have gone any better…I mean out of all the people in the class why him? No one ever listens to _him_."

Daisuke shrugged, "I don't know, it just ended up being Saehara somehow."

"Like every other time."

"Yea…"

Method 2- Failure.

-------------------

Method 3: Suck it up and confess. Sounds painful but it's fast and easy unless there's a 'talk' afterwards...

-------------------

"H-Hiwatari-kun…"

Blue eyes looked over, he was very busy reading his book, but _clearly_ he could make time if it was to talk to _Daisuke_. "Yes?"

"I-I…"

He rose a questioning brow, "Yes…?"

The redhead could feel his face burning, "Ummm…I…"

"…what's wrong?"

"I…" Without finishing it, he ran off.

Satoshi stared at the empty space where the boy stood but a second ago before turning back to his book, "Alright then…"

"Did you tell him?" Dark looked at the boy with a frown.

"No…"

"Come on! How hard could it be? All you do is say 'I like you'! Yell it! Scream it! Mumble it! Just say it one way or another! Is that so hard?"

"Yes!"

The thief was rubbing his temples now, "I'm surprised how much patience he has…"

Ruby eyes looked up at the other, "I'm surprised at how much patience _you_ have."

"Oh it's running out real quick…"

Method 3- Failure

-------------------

Method 4: Email, what other use is therefor modern technology if not to confess?

-------------------

His computer let out a jolly little tune. Golden eyes stared at it curiously, slowly, she turned her head away from the screen to call the other, "Satoshi! Your computer's singing!"

"What? I'm cooking!"

"I said your computer's singing!"

"Oh, it's an email, my god Krad, computers don't sing! Read what it says!"

Krad looked at the screen and read with much difficulty…

**_Dearest Hiwa-Sato-chan! 3_**

♥♥♥**_I LUV YOU!♥♥♥ EVER SINCE I 1st SAW YOU IVE ♥ YOU SOOOO MUCH! ITS ♥ AT 1st SIGHT! ♥♥♥ YOU NOE WUT? I ♥ YOU! ILL ♥ YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER!♥♥♥ ILL CYA AROUND!♥♥♥ BIBI!♥♥♥_**

_**Love, love!  
**_**_Niwa Daisuke ♥_**

The blonde stared at the hearts filled email, "…I can't decipher it, maybe it's written in some sort of code…but I think someone's trying to impersonate your little lover to catch your attention."

Satoshi stepped out of the kitchen and headed towards the computer and stared at it, "…I think you're right, maybe we should tell them…go call them."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm cooking."

Krad sighed and picked up the phone, Dark picked up, happy from his newest method of using modern technology to send confessions to random creepy kids, "Hello?"

"Dark?"

"Honey-bun! Dearest Kraddy-kins! My eternal sunshine!"

She stared at the phone, "What?"

"Why are you calling?"

"…someone's impersonating the half a son that lives with you and is sending freakishly hearty letters that makes the computer sing to Satoshi."

By this time, Dark had the speakerphones on so the redhead could listen, he blinked, maybe things weren't exactly going according to his plan. "I…see…I'll tell him that, bye darling!" He hung up.

"Dark…exactly what'd you write?"

He laughed, "…you don't need to know."

Method 4- Failure

-------------------

Method 5: Play telephone, both childish and fun! Not to mention it'll get the job done! Probably.

-------------------

It went from: "Hey! Did you hear? Niwa likes Hiwatari!"

To: "Hey! Did you hear? Niwa hikes with Hiwatari!"

To: "Hey! Did you hear? Niwa wants to hike with you…I think."

To: "Hey! Did you hear? Niwa hikes for food!"

To: "Hey! Did you hear? Niwa has to hike around for food!"

That's when Dark stepped in and interfered, after all, no one wanted their crush to think they had to go and hike for food. Who knew what kind of creeps could be laying around the trails waiting for someone to go and hike for food before they could go harass them about money and such.

And so, with Dark's never ending skills of interfering, the message turned out _right_, but with the _wrong_ person.

Takeshi hopped around in front of the blue haired boy, "Hey! Did you hear?"

Satoshi looked up with a bored look on his face, "What?" He gave the look of hurry-up-and-speak-before-I-become-impatient-and-drag-your-entrails-around-and-decorate-the-class-with-it-as-a-warning-to-others.

"I love you!" It was obvious by now that his intelligence was below zero. He continued grinning like an idiot, not having the slightest clue what he'd just said. Very loudly.

Satoshi dropped his pencil in shock and stared. The rest of the classroom was staring too. Dark and Daisuke were staring from the doorway, the thief hunched over and clutched his stomach trying not to laugh too hard.

Krad walked by and rose a brow at the thief, "I'm not going to ask…"

Method 5- Failure

-------------------

Method 6: Use a real telephone. Quick, snappy and efficient. Hanging up is an option for once.

-------------------

It was the night of the play and all the actors were dressed. All the seats were filled up, eager eyes fell onto the stage, awaiting the red curtains to be pulled away. They read over the brochure again, reading over the storyline, the characters and credits. Why? Because they had nothing better to do while sitting there.

Krad sighed, "I don't want to do this…"

"You'll do fine, mermaids can't drown."

"Oh yes they can."

The thief rose a brow, "What are you talking about? You can't drown a fish!"

"Yes you can! You just hold their gills closed and they'll die!"

"You two, stop it! You're on in two!"

The blonde bit her lip, "Why me?"

Dark grinned, "If you keep complaining, you won't be able to hold your breath under water."

"Piece of lard…" she sighed again and took a dive into the tank.

The curtains raised, the crowd cheered and the tank rose so that the audience could see the contents, a little mermaid and friends. Not drowning. Yet. The mermaids gathered and pretended to talk while the narrator started.

"_**Deep down near the bottom of the sea, there was a little mermaid…"**_

Krad continued to hold her breath, _only a bit more then I can breathe…_ **_"I wish I could venture to the surface!"_** It took all her efforts not to gag at the narrator who was trying to mimic her voice.

-------------------

Finally, she took a deep breath, the curtains were lowered again so they could set up the props so that Dark could start his drowning scene. _Let him drown._ That was her first thought, but then she thought about it more, _I'll still have to get his body out of the water wouldn't I? Damn it._

As soon as she heard the crowd cheering, the narrator went off again, **_"Finally, on her birthday, she took the opportunity to go above the surface to watch the humans which had intrigued her so. It was a stormy night, Krad heard a distressed call from one of the ships she had been watching."_** She mentally braced herself for the 'heavy labor' she was going to have to do in a moment. She was going to have to swim across the tank to 'rescue' Dark.

Dark had fallen into the water and the crowd gave a gasp, not a very convincing gasp, but a gasp nonetheless. Krad held back a sigh and swam over, dragging him out just as the aquarium tank lowered so that the top was ground level. She managed to fling him onto the stage where the yellow paper…supposedly sand was.

"**_As fast as she could, she brought him ashore onto the sand where he laid motionless. The little mermaid bit her lip worriedly,"_** she grumbled under her breath and chewed on her lower lip, _what's the point? They can't see me!_ She looked down and could see the 'unconscious' Dark trying to hold down his laughter. **_"then leaned in until their lips met and she breathed into him."_** Taking a deep breath, she did as the narrator said, except for the breathing part since Dark might've ended up choking or something.

Wide blue eyes watched from the side, "Krad did that…willingly?"

"Apparently…"

"…do you think they're blackmailing her-again?"

Daisuke shrugged, "Who knows…" They watched the thief unwillingly turn away to 'cough and sputter'.

"…**_she decided to leave but found herself unable to as she was mesmerized by the beauty of the prince." _**The younger two had to refrain themselves from laughing.

"Dark-sama! Dark-sama!" The thief sat up and looked to his companions, "Are you alright Dark-sama?"

By this time Krad had 'sighed and quietly slipped back into the water', her head still poking out of the water though, she 'watched from afar as people went and rescued the prince.' "I-I could've sworn…I saw a golden angel…" Dark let out, he bit his tongue to stop himself fromcoughing at the sight of a certain mermaid rolling her eyes at them.

The blonde winced when the narrator attempted to mimic her voice again, _on the brighter note, I'll be losing my voice soon, and I'll get to mime things out…_she looked over at Risa, the 'sea witch' and 'pleaded' for feet. _The desperado scene…the worse scene in the whole play, they should get someone who's actually desperate for this…_

When her wish was granted and the warning of, **_"Go now, before you die without reaching the surface. When you reach the surface, people will soon see you as the fairest of the land."_** She grunted inwardly at the sea witch's cackling and watched the tank and curtains get lowered again, she climbed out of the water and took her fishtail off, ran off to her change room to get the 'dress' on.

Satoshi looked over as the blonde headed past him, "You have twenty seconds, hurry up."

"Shut up!" She yelled back and slammed the door close.

"Krad's temper really hasn't changed…"

Daisuke shook his head, "It hasn't, has it?"

"Nope, by the way, you were trying to say the other day…"

"It was nothing! I was saying nothing which I was saying nothing about!"

He blinked, a twinge of disappointment hit him, on the funny bone, he rubbed his elbow, "Oh…okay…"

By this time Krad had jumped back into the water, waiting for the curtains to be raised so she could swim up and climb out of the tank yet again. She broke through the surface and gave a gasp, climbing onto the surface, _this is so embarrassing…_she sat on the ledge and kicked the water about with her feet, staring at them like an idiot, _I'm really pale…_

"You!" The blonde looked over to see Prince Dark jogging just ever so quickly towards her, she let her mouth hang open slightly as an attempt to speak, it was convincing enough. "It's you! The golden angel that saved me…are you not?"

She looked at him and mouthed the words, _are you retarded?_

"…**_she merely blinked and watched him offer a hand to help her get up."_** Dark rose a brow at the silent insult and offered her a hand, she took it and got up. He was suddenly reminded of rehearsal when she 'fell'. Unfortunately, instead of falling towards him, she leaned back towards the pool and with a 'take this!' then they both fell in. Luckily, she stuck with the script this time and fell into _him _instead of the pool.

Krad gave a soft muffled, "Ow…" and pulled herself away from him and 'took an experimental step forward.'

"**_The mermaid was delighted as she walked and jumped about."_ **_I refuse to jump about._ She thought with a frown as she walked around, hating herself. She forced a crooked smile, eye twitching just ever so slightly.

Dark laughed, laughed according to the script, laughed at what Krad had to do, laughed at how Daisuke still couldn't tell Satoshi, laughed at just about everything he could. "Fair maiden, would you be so kind as to grace me with your name?" It wasn't worded like that on the script but he decided to make it better, more…Dark-like.

The blonde stopped walking around and looked at him, she opened her mouth. **_"Krad opened her mouth, but again, not a single sound came out. She couldn't help but feel terribly saddened inside. She tried to mouth the words, hoping that Dark would guess the right name."_ **She rolled her eyes, _terribly saddened…pfft,_ golden eyes looked over and mouthed the word _crap_. In her mind that's what the whole play was, crap.

"Kray? Kuralle? Krad?"

Krad shook her head _happily _at the last name, why she shook her head, she didn't understand, maybe mermaids shook their heads for yes and nodded for no. Either way Dark 'understood' and brought her back 'home' where Daisuke and Satoshi were waiting on their high and mighty thrones…highly decorated plastic chairs.

"**_Soon she found herself dressed in the finest silk while following the prince around the castle…"_** _Stupid 'finest silk', so difficult to walk in. _She tromped around in the heavy heels and almost tripped every now and then creating a _very_ convincing performance. Much to her distress. They had put about a million layers of make up on her face, _my face feels heavy…_and she had a relatively heavy dress on and heavy shoes. So all in all, she was and felt very heavy.

She was introduced to Dark's 'parents' which was really amusing, not only was Daisuke in a dress, suffering just like she had to, but Dark's 'parents' were shorter than him, not to mention they were younger than him by who knows how many years. "Mother…Father…" She could tell he was having troubles addressing them as such, "I found her on the beach, may I keep her?" What was she? A pet? And all around the 'palace' were slaves and servants that 'sang' which was actually some tape-recorded running background music of random opera songs.

Krad sighed, the heaviness of the dress and everything was getting to her. Dark looked over and took her hand, smiling supposedly sympathetically, "You shall stay by my side forever, my mute little angel." He decided against using words like 'stupid' or 'dumb' or anything of the such incase the blonde decided to get even later.

And so they spent 'a lot' of time together, which was equivalent to two minutes of the play. Then night came and she sat beside the tank, bored out of her mind, she watched the heads of her 'sisters' and her 'father' pop out of the water, they all stared at her. She stared back wordlessly, soon the mermaids swam over and 'whispered their love and care for her', she on the other hand just sat there and watched them. _This is stupid, how am I the 'little' mermaid? I'm older than all of them!_

She returned to the 'castle' scene where the 'prince that she grew to love more fondly' was waiting for her. _How does one do the 'don't you love me best' expression? _Golden eyes blinked and looked up, it would've been easier to simply grab the other's collar and shake some sense into him. Stupid script. Anyways, she looked up, to the…more perverted audience it must've looked something like 'screw me! Screw me!', in reality it was most of a 'screw you! Screw you!' look.

Dark, never one to follow the script, not the exactly script anyways, pulled the mermaid into an embrace, "You are dearest to me, little angel." He looked out into the audience in a very angsty way, causing several female audience members to faint on the spot. "You remind me so much of that angel that had rescued me last time, she's the only one I could love. But you, you're just like her and I find myself forgetting about her whenever you're around. Good fortunes have sent you to me and I'll never let you go."

So he hadn't remembered the lines as they'd been written down but it still worked, so no one complained, except for Krad who was still in the embrace, who was too shocked at the moment to struggle, _he actually remembered the lines? Wow…** "He does not know it was me that saved him…he probably thinks we'll never meet again but here I am standing beside him…" **_She rolled her eyes after the curtains dropped, _why do they have to voice out my thoughts?_

"Kraddy-kins!"

"Hn?"

The two watched the boat get lowered onto the pool, it wasn't a very big boat but big enough to fit them in. "Wanna make a bet?"

She tromped over to the boat and looked back, "What kind of bet?"

"I bet that the creep and Dai-chan will be together by the end of the play."

"Why?"

"Because I have a foolproof plan of course."

Krad smirked as she stepped into the boat, having to lift her dress up a bit to stop from tripping, "Oh this I've _got_ to see."

"You look like such a damsel right now."

"Shut up brat prince."

"Curtains. And try not to shove me into the water again…"

"I can't promise anything."

She smirked at him but remained silent as the lights flashed on once more. Standing by the ledge of the boat, she sighed, "You're don't fear the sea, do you?" She shook her head, only an idiot who didn't know how to swim and went on a boat anyways and fell overboard and needed to be rescued by a mermaid would be afraid of the sea. Namely Dark Mousy. The said person sighed behind her and held golden strands of hair in his hand, "I do not wish to marry this princess of a distant land…if possible I'd rather marry you."

She turned around with a raised brow, not that anyone other than Dark could see, he continued, "But I cannot deny my…parents' wishes…" The two suppressed their grins at the mention of parents, he tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her.

-------------------

Meanwhile, in his changing room, Satoshi removed his kingly plastic crown with plastic jewels adorned on it and set it on the desk. He looked over and blinked, it was a paper cup. A paper cup with a sign next to it saying '_Hiwatari-kun, please pick up.' _He rose a brow and picked it up, "…hello?"

He put it to is ear, eyes trailing the string that the cup was attached to, he got up and began to follow it. "Hiwatari-kun?" He paused, it was Daisuke.

"Niwa?"

"Yea…umm…about the other day…and all those other times you found strange things from me…" Satoshi blinked and walked into the hallway, the cup still pressed against his ear. "What I was trying to say was…I like you-" Daisuke looked up, he'd been hiding around the corner while making his confession and suddenly, standing there, was Satoshi. He gave a weak smile, "H-Hiwatari-kun! I was just talking to…you."

"Is it true?"

-------------------

"It was you wasn't it? You were the golden angel who saved me from the brink of death that day! I can't believe I never noticed! And here you've been…always tolerant and patient with me…forgive me my little angel…"

Krad quickly hugged him to hide her chuckling, her shoulders were shaking with laughter, which appeared to be tears to everyone else. Very, very touching moment. People in the audience were crying already, people like Towa and Emiko. Dark gave her a pat on the back, the curtains fell and lights turned off, it was time for the night scene.

"Emotional little thing aren't you?"

"Retarded little prince aren't you?" She stopped laughing so she could breathe properly again, she smirked and shoved the thief away, "Get off the stage, it's the knifing scene."

"Curtain!"

Dark jumped off the boat and ran to the side. He had a grin plastered on his face, "Let's just hope she doesn't start laughing again…"

Krad was handed the knife by her 'sisters', "We've given our hair to the sea witch for this. This knife is very sharp." It took all her efforts not to laugh…again. "You must pierce the prince's heart tonight…"

-------------------

"Is it true?"

Red eyes blinked, he nodded, "Yea…I'm crazy about you…sorry, forget I said anything."

"Daisuke…"

"Eh?" He looked at being the other who actually called him by his first name for once, "Yes?"

"I like you too." He gave the redhead a kiss on the cheek.

Daisuke blushed and pulled out a necklace, he smiled, "Look at what I found in Dark's secret stash of shiny things!"

-------------------

They had to put artificial tears in her eyes since she couldn't cry no matter how hard she tried, and crying from laughing too hard didn't count. So anyways, she stood in their bedroom where _Risa_ was sleeping in Dark's arms, her eyes narrowed and she held the knife over Dark's chest. _To stab or not to stab…_she mused to herself as the artificial tears began to actually sting her eyes creating even more tears. Painful, painful tears. _My eyes hurt…_

"**_I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I love you too much to do this…" _**She sighed and chucked the knife into water and food coloring almost immediately appeared. The blonde looked at the sleeping prince as the lighting began turning on.

-------------------

"What does it do?"

"No idea but there's two pieces, you want one?"

"Sure. Do they fit together or something?"

Daisuke smiled and shrugged, "Who knows? Let's try."

The two put the pieces together and blinked.

-------------------

As she looked back, the lighting was completely on by now, and much to her surprise she actually was disappearing, she could feel her mind connection being reconnected, she smiled and waved, "Bye bye Dark."

And sensing the blonde disappearing, Dark sat up completely ruining the ending of the script, "Krad!" The blonde watched him and smirked, disappearing completely. The thief jumped out of the bed and ran around, looking for the blonde, "She's…gone?"

"…**_he realized he was never going to see the angel ever again…"_** With that said, the violet-haired male disappeared as well. The narrator stared and quickly improvised, **_"brokenhearted, the prince soon disappeared after, it's said that he and his angel have finally been reunited but no one knows for sure…"_**

The audience cheered or cried, whichever they were actually doing at the moment, the curtains closed again/Whoo! Back in Dai-chan's head again! Wait…that means that Krad's…/

Daisuke sighed at the very gleeful voice in his head, "Hiwatari-kun…"

"Krad's back."

((You sound displeased.))

"Dark too."

/Ask him if Kraddy-kins turned back./

"Did Krad-"

"Yea, he's a he again."

/Tell him to stop reading your mind which is technically me talking./

The redhead ignored him, "I guess it's finally over."

/Not yet Dai-chan, we still have minor things to clean up…/

Method 6- Success

-----------------

Nya

And so Dark and Krad are back in their tamer's body with only a couple things left to clean up. Did you really think that I'd let Krad change back before having him/her perform? XP I'm mean like that. One more chapter to go before I finish another fic :O the rare occasion, so rare that if you blink, you'll miss it.


	21. Half fish Kids

Complete Opposites

Chapter Twenty: Half-fish Kids

"So…what things do you have to clean up?"

He could feel the thief grinning in his head/You'll see soon enough./

Very reassuring indeed.

-------------------

There were quite a few things that she wanted. She wanted tarot cards, she got them. She wanted that really big stuffed animal from the carnival, she got it. She wanted a part in the play, she got it. The one thing she had yet to get, other than world domination, but that had yet to cross her mind. That one thing was Dark Mousy.

"I'll get him tonight! Just you watch!"

"Shush. I'm trying to read. I have a report to hand in tomorrow…actually you do too."

"I'll do it later." She stuck her tongue out at her twin, "You're not supportive at all."

Riku put down her book and looked up, "Alright, I'll give you moral support, once upon a time a girl told her sister to not go crying to her when she found out that she was wrong and her sister was right. She didn't. And they both lived happily ever after."

"I see no moral in that. And no support either."

"You have to read between the lines and not ever, note how there was the 'told her sister not to go crying to her' and the 'she didn't' and the 'they lived happily ever after' part. That's the moral. Don't come crying to me when you realize that you're wrong and I'm right and we'll both be happy."

Risa raised her brow, "That still doesn't make sense…"

Her twin smiled back at her, "You're just a little dumb today, but that's _okay_."

-------------------

"My first night back to normal and you make me wear a _dress?_" A voice hissed in the darkness of the museum.

"Come on, it's only for tonight! We have to clean things up don't we? Don't take it off! Geeze! I didn't go through all this trouble just so it could get screwed over."

"I don't care, it's _your_ fault there was a mess to clean up in the first place, anyways it probably wasn't _that_ much trouble. The only thing that's out of place here is that _I'm_ in a dress and you have your mini-me on your back, what's _really _out of place though, is the fact that you tied a fin onto his back…why do it?"

"You'll see, for now, _you_ have to stay in that dress and when the time comes make sure you know how to improvise."

"I'm hungry!"

-Wow Dark, he's just like you.-

/I know, isn't it adorable/

"We'll get you something to eat later! I thought you wanted to see your real girlfriend."

"Yea! Of course I do! But I'm hungry! How much longer is this going to be? This fin is itchy! I don't like it! I want to go home! Put me down! I can't feel my legs! You take too long! You're uncomfortable!"

-Adorable isn't the word I had in mind.-

/Oh shush you./

A scoff, "He sounds just like you…"

"You lie! I'm much more suave than that! Say yes! Agree with me! I didn't bring you here so you could take his side! He's heavy! I'm hungry too! Take my side now!"

"…wow…"

-------------------

And so, Harada Risa moves onwards with her plot of total Dark domination, it began with sneaking into the museum, it really wasn't hard to sneak past the guards. And they wondered why a profession thief like Dark escaped their grasp every single time.

Next, she had to find the piece that the thief was going to steal, which also wasn't very hard, seeing that all the signs in the museum seemed to be pointing towards that direction, signs with very bold words written on it, **_"See it now! The piece that the infamous Kaitou Dark will be stealing tonight! Better catch a glimpse of it before it gets stolen and taken away forever and ever! You'll regret not seeing it! I swear! It's very pretty! And it's that way! Just another hall down!"_** And they wondered how the crowd outside heard about the thief's next target.

Next step, either to wait or to find the item-person-thing-thief-whatever she wanted, Dark Mousy. The third step wasn't all that challenging either, down the hall he could hear people arguing, and they weren't policemen. They were two random people with some random kid. She raised a brow and stepped towards the voices.

"I'm not immature! He's immature! And uncomfortable! Put me down!"

"_You're_ immature-er than me! You're not exactly the softest cushion on the couch either! You're heavy!"

"You're mean!"

"You're annoying!"

"You're annoying-er!"

"You're stupid!"

"You're stupid_er_!"

"You're the stupid_est_!"

"You're an ass!"

"You're a half-fish kid!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

She watched from behind a doorway to see Dark, Krad and the random kid who decided to jump from the thief's back into the blonde's arms. "Mommy!"

There was a long pause before both she and Krad gaped, "_Mommy!_?"

-------------------

The three looked over at the additional voice, Dark gave a wave, "Risa-chan! Have you met our half-fish kid?"

She looked over at the little boy with a fin sticking out of his back, "My name is Dark Mousy!"

"Junior." The thief added hastily, "Dark Mousy Junior, he takes after me more so than Krad wouldn't you say? I mean aside from the fin, that's all Krad there."

"…half-fish kid…"

The blonde stared at the girl then the boy in his arms, (Half fish kids…you're not serious.)

((I have reason to believe he is both serious and quite mad, I mean why else would he force me to wear a dress and have the child call me…mommy?)) He shuddered at the automatic flashback.

"Half-fish kids? Wasn't that mermaid fishtail a costume?"

The thief gave a nod and flashed her one of his 'looks', "Ah…or so you thought…"

Color flushed to her cheeks, "Oh my…wouldn't that mean you two have…"

He gave a nod of agreement and stated rather bluntly, "We've done it."

Krad gave him a dubious look, it was just like Dark to do something so stupid and overdramatic, the question though was _how?_

_How_ did he end up in a dress?

_How_ did Dark come up with such a strangely complex plan?

_How_ did Daisuke let him get away with it?

_How_ did he get his mini-me to cooperate so nicely?

_How_ did he get talked into this?

Out of all the questions, only one was answerable, and that was the mini-me question.

-------------------

_One night Dark randomly came home with not only the loot as he loved calling it, but he also had a kid under his arm. "Well one down and one last thing to take care of."_

"_Put me down! You oversized moron!"_

"_Is that the best you can come up with?"_

_Emiko stepped out when she heard two voices and gave a squeal at the sight, "A mini-Dark! How adorable! Before you and Dark go on with your business come over here and try on these costumes! Oh! And have a sucker! You're just so cute!"_

-------------------

That wasn't it. That was only the beginning of the explanation.

-------------------

"_Okay kid, look here, Krad is a guy."_

"…_so?"_

"_He's mine."_

"_No he's not."_

"_Yes he is."_

"_No it's not."_

-------------------

That part took a really long time, so _after_ they got past the yes and no part and past the convincing part of the argument which took several hours.

-------------------

"_So you're tell me my girlfriend is actually in the painting?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And Krad is my **mother**?"_

"_That sounds about right."_

"_And you're my **dad**?"_

"_If you insist."_

"_That doesn't sound right."_

_Dark grinned, it was just like himself to sound rather smart when people were trying to convince him of things that sounded especially crazy. "Tell you what, I'll take you to your girlfriend."_

"_Why? I can get there myself?"_

_The thief shrugged, "I'll give you candy if you do, I'll get **mommy** to go too. You love your mother don't you? Krad would be heartbroken if you said no."_

_Like any normal child, he had a soft spot for his mother despite how Krad really wasn't his mother at all and he knew but he decided to play along with it. After all there was **candy** at stake. "…fine."_

"_Excellent."_

-------------------

Dark's mini-me looked over from the blonde's arm, "Where's my candy, _dad_?"

((Oh…so that's how he got the kid to play along.))

(That really _is_ a mini-Dark, being bribed by candy…)

The two sighed and shook their heads, the thief smiled and ruffled the hair of the smaller version of him, "In a sec, you have to say hi to Risa-chan."

The mini-thief looked over and waved, "Hello Risa-chan."

The brunette gushed, "Hello! You're adorable!"

The boy grinned, "I know I am."

(Well wouldn't you know it, he's inherited the cockiness too.)

((How tragic.))

"I-I guess I should leave you three to do your…family stuff. Umm…goodbye Dark-san!" She gave a wave and ran off, too shocked to be upset.

"Is that why you forced me to wear a dress?" The blonde looked over skeptically, it was very unlike Dark to plan _this_ far ahead.

Dark blinked and looked over, "No…I just felt like it."

Golden eyes narrowed, "Is that so…"

"Murder me later, love, let's take my mini-me to see his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Come along and you'll see."

The three headed to the end of the corridor where a painting stood, Krad frowned, "Dark, this is a mirror."

"Look closely."

He looked into the mirror in horror, "Oh my _god_, I look like you!"

"And I look like you, opposites, you comprehend?"

The blonde glared at the thief, ((How dare he mock me.))

In the mirror, the hunter could see a miniature him in his arms, the mini-Dark hopped out of his arms and ran to the mirror with a big smile on his face, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

The mini-Krad in the mirror merely stared at him as though he were stupid. But that might've been because the mini-Dark had a fin attached to him. (How fitting, one's crazy for the other while the other just stares at him as though he's a talking piece of jell-o.)

((Hn…did you just say a talking piece of jell-o?))

(No.)

Dark gave the mini-him a pat on the head, "Go on, I bet your little mini-lover's waiting for you."

"Yea!" But before he stepped into the mirror, he turned around and frowned, "Where's my candy?"

"I don't have any. I tricked you!" The thief began to laugh, "I can't believe you fell for it!"

The mini-him gave a growl and kicked the thief in the shin before running off back into the painting-ish thing. Dark snorted and rubbed his shin, "Brat…well at least that's over." He sealed the painting and looked out the window where the police were _still_ on the lookout for him.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed Krad by the arm, "What do you think you're doing?"

"We're getting out of this place via window!"

With that said, Dark Mousy, dragging a very unenthusiastic blonde with him jumped out the window, promptly breaking it to alert the authorities, why? Because he felt a sense of pity inside him, if he didn't do that, they'd probably be on the lookout for him for the rest of their lives.

"Dark Mousy! I'll kill you!" Krad yelled as he unfurled his wings, "The second I get out of this _stupid_ dress I'll kill you!"

The thief laughed as he tucked the art under his arm, "I love you too, _honey_!"

-------------------

Below them the police _finally_ took notice that their painting had disappeared. For some odd reason, no one noticed how their underage commander mysteriously disappeared from the scene of the crime. Takeshi looked in the sky and gawked, "Oh my god it's Kaitou Dark!"

Riku rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she stood beside him, she didn't know why she ended up there but it really wasn't worth her time, "No really…your power of observation never ceases to amaze me."

"Riku!"

She looked over at her twin, "So? How did it go?"

Risa looked rather dazed, she probably was seeing that all she could really mutter was, "Half-fish kid…"

Her twin merely nodded in a wise, wise way, "I guessed as much, I mean him and that mermaid… You shouldn't feel too bad about it though, I mean he's only a perverted thief, I don't know why you liked him in the first place."

"But…half-fish kids…"

Riku turned on her supportive-ness side and sighed giving her sister a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, "Yea…I suppose I'd be a little freaked out too…don't take it too harshly."

Her fists clenched and unclenched and clenched tightly again, "Half-fish kids…"

----------------------

-I think you've traumatized Harada-san.-

/Why does everyone get all 'oh my god!' over half-fish kids? I mean they're not _that_ bad./

-You're just crazy.-

/Thanks./

-At least you cleaned things up.-

/You got that right! I'm awesome, hitting two fishies with one rod thing./

-Now you're just bordering the line of obsession with this fish thing.-

/You're just jealous./

-Krad doesn't look too happy about it either.-

Dark looked over, "Hm? Is something wrong?"

"Half-fish kids? What were you thinking?"

The thief shrugged, "I was thinking it might be fun."

"…you're joking me."

(No he's not.)

"No I'm not. It turned out to be fun didn't it?"

"Being dressed up like a girl again? How's that fun?"

Dark crossed his arms, "You had fun and you enjoyed all the attention, admit it."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! And you loved all those frilly laces on your dress and all those high heels you wore and all those presents you got and all those people playing with your hair-"

He was cut off when he was suddenly being strangled by the blonde, "I'll kill you! You stupid thief!"

There was a pause, the thief gently removed the hands from his throat, "Krad…I thought you turned back into a guy."

Golden eyes blinked, "Yea…what are you talking about?"

"Krad." He said in a very serious manner, "Guys don't PMS."

Then he broke out into a grin and ran off before the blonde could do any more damage to him, a moment later, Krad snapped out of it and growled as he began to chase the thief, "I swear, I'm going to _kill_ you one day!"

"One day, Krad, one day you will."

----------------------

The next day Daisuke headed to school and blinked when he stopped by Risa's desk to see her drawing something in her notebook, and for once she wasn't scribbling Dark's name all over. Instead, she was drawing dead fishies all over the page. She looked up and smiled, "Hello Niwa-kun!"

He looked away from the page and gave a nervous smile, "H-hi Harada-san, how are you?"

"I'm great!" She drew another dead fish on the page, scribbling things like 'I hate fish' all over. The redhead nodded and left the girl alone to her anti-fish-ing.

-Look what you've done to her, she's gone completely anti-fish.-

/Not my fault/

-Whatever.-

He sat down beside Satoshi who looked over from his very cool I'm-being-bored look, "Just another normal day hm?"

Daisuke smiled, "Yea…just another normal day…"

Owari

-----------------------

Nya

Whoa! It's finished! This fic is actually finished! I actually finished this fic! XD Whoo! And before school started too! I'm very proud of myself as you can probably read :) Risa has officially (fic-wise) gone anti-fish :O Whoa! I almost forgot, it's like a tradition to list all the thank yous I can possibly think of on the last chapter. Thank you readers, reviewers, and the random songs I've been listening to while I wrote. Random songs like _Big Ass Rock_ XD Quite amusing. And yes, I'm saying thanks to songs because I feel like it :O

Thank you and thank you again and I'll you peoples around XD I heart you all :)


End file.
